


Dance with me

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bara Sans, Big Sans, Biting, Blood, Curvy!reader, Dancetale inspired, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sans, Drama, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Genderless Frisk, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Marking, Monsters Aboveground, Multi, Nightmares, Pet Names, Post-Pacifist Route, Praise, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, all the cursing, and tags it seems, blue ghost penis, everyone dances what teaandstars said, monster racism, mute!Frisk, oh and language!, only slight!Mettaton/Papyrus, past self-harm, readers soul has a colour, rough!sans, so much cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a chubby, shy pole-dance teacher. It took years for you to finally find an accepting studio. You meet new friends and your love interest. Everything seems perfect. However, there is a dark, unknown figure, haunting your dreams. Will this ruin everything? How do you cope with these nightmares?</p><p>Inspired by Dancetale by teaandstars (on tumblr) (it's not really dancetale, more like a mixture of normal undertale and dancetale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I have to shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I am SO nervous! This is my first Undertale fanfic and my first fanfic in a while. Also English is not my first language so don't judge too hard please. If you find any errors please tell me! And it'd be soooo nice if you could comment and bookmark and give me kudos~ *wink wink* *nudge nudge* And don't worry, there's gonna SO MUCH SIN later on! Hoo boy. Enjoy!  
> Edit: (This is a lie. This _should_ have been sin. Now it's sad and dramatic and...just read it.)

You’ve always liked watching him. If he was dancing alone, taking a new class or giving one. How he was able to oh-so-gracefully move his gigantic body fascinated you. On the other hand just seeing an over six foot skeleton breakdance was amazing. But you’ve always managed to watch him from afar. He never caught you, or at least you thought so. Being a rather curvy pole dance teacher sometimes got you bad looks. More often than not people went to other dance studios. So you searched for another, more welcoming and tolerant dance studio. Which you found quickly, thankfully. It was a new studio. Outside of town but still in walking distance for you. It was a monster friendly establishment. There were more monsters than humans but you still decided to give it a try. 

The director was a very nice goat (cow??) lady. She also teaches but not so often, she told you. There were all kinds of different dances to learn and teach. Hip-hop, Salsa, Flamenco, Waltz, K-Pop, Modern, Jazz, even Capoeira! But no pole dance. When you told her what kind of dance you wanted to teach her face lit up. She told you that one of her child’s friends wanted to learn this, but there were no monster friendly studios who taught it. She was so glad that you immediately got the job.

Not even a week later you were already in your element. You had two days to get accustomed to the (big) studio and then you were to take your first class. It was bigger than you expected. Ten people. And to your surprise no one left after seeing you. You were glad but didn’t dare to get your hopes up. 

Your first class was good. Really good. Especially that one black and pink robot. So you approached him after the lesson.

“Hey, Mettaton, right? You’re really good. Have you pole danced before?”, you smiled up at him. “Why thank you darling. I haven’t but I teach Jazz so that might have something to do with that. _And_ that I was built to perform.”, he giggled slightly at your embarrassed reaction. You wanted to ask him about his classes, if you could join one time or another, when the door burst open.

“ **METTATON!** ”, a shrill voice shrieked and you instinctively flinched. There in the door stood a gigantic, lanky skeleton and- Oh no. Your crush! You quickly mumbled an apology to the robot, packed your stuff and ran out of the room like it was on fire. When you passed him your eyes locked with his for a second. Your cheeks got redder. Dammit! You needed to get out of there.

And that is how you ended up here. In the changing room. Alone. Breathing heavily. With a face redder than the brightest cherry. You literally just looked in his eyes and you were still so flustered!? What was wrong with you? You’re a grown ass woman! You shouldn’t react like a little high school girl!

Suddenly you heard a knock on the door.

“_____? Are you alright?”, you heard Toriel’s voice on the other side. “I-I’m fine! I just….really needed to go to the toilet?”, you practically whimpered. You heard her let out a giggle at your (failed) attempt to sound casual. “If you say so, my child. Please don’t overwork yourself.”, she said with a smile and left. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

Taking your bag you held it in front of your face and screamed into it. You hopped the gym bag would muffle your scream enough. Seemed like it did because nobody came. You realized you really did need to use the toilet. After doing what you had to do you took a shower and changed into your regular clothes. After all Mettatons class was the last you had for the day and you were too emotionally exhausted to train like you normally did. After changing you packed up and left the room only to run into the person you wanted to avoid.

"heya.", he said with a somewhat forced casual tone. You almost tripped over your feet when you had to stop in your tracks. "H-hi.", you mumbled. You hoped he just wanted to be friendly and say hi but he kept standing in front of you, not moving an inch. Seemed like he expected you to talk. But you didn't know what to say! _**Hey sorry that I just ran away like that but I'm developing a big ass crush on you and don't know how to react because I can't really talk to people in general. Especially not gigantic sexy skeletons who dance amazingly.**_ You contemplated actually saying that but then again you at least wanted to become friends with him and opening up a relationship like that didn't seem like such a good idea. 

Before you could say anything though, he bet you to it. "why did you just run away like that? it scared my bro a little _tibia_ honest." You wanted to laugh at the pun (you loved puns) but it didn't seem to be appropriate for the situation. "I...I eh...", you stuttered. Great. Now you couldn't even apologize. "look, i get it if i freak ya out or somethin'. i don't want you to _fibula_ or something, but it'd be cool if you could at least be nice to my lil' bro.", he said with a dark voice. "No! No no no! It's not like that! It's just that..." What were you going to say!? "....I really had to take a shit." **WHAT.** Did you really just say that!? No. Please god no. You didn't. Or did you? 

His expression shifted from slightly pissed to surprised and then to...well....he was laughing his non-existent ass of. "holy shit...", he breathed after his laughing fit ended. You were as red as could be. You couldn't talk yourself out of it. "I...I...", you stammered. "oh my god, kid... it's cool. no need to be embarrassed, _cherry_.", he said. You were still extremely embarrassed but smiled a little when you realized that his smile, his posture, his talk all seemed more relaxed then before. After he completely calmed down he just stared at you. "hey, i'm sorry for immediately assuming the worst." Your smile brightened a little. "It's fine really. I'm sorry for just storming out like that.", you said. "we cool?", he asked. You were never so happy and so embarrassed at the same time. "Yes.", you grinned. "good. it'd be a real pain in the _ass_ to have a bad relationship with a fellow dancer." You giggled and nodded your head. "well, i'll let you head out. sorry again." You grinned. "No _bones_ about it.", you said and left after he started laughing. 

When you arrived home you were absolutely giddy. You practically jumped through your apartment the rest of the evening. After finishing your dinner you were about to go to bed when you smelled something. The trash. Your forgot to take it out this morning! Not wanting to go to sleep with a bad smell in your nose you put on some pants and headed out. At the same time your neighbours door opened and.... "that just _trash_ to be a lie."


	2. Just a normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll people! I'll maybe post a new chapter tomorrow and the day after tomorrow but only because I'm on a little break from school right now! After that it'll be 1-2 updates a week! (At least I hope so..)
> 
> Also! If you wanna talk to me here's my tumblr:  
> nashina.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're a sinner, here's my Sin-Tumblr:  
> imgonnafuckingfucktheskeleton.tumblr.com
> 
> But now, enjoy this chapter!

You couldn’t believe it. Your crush lived next door!? You were about to faint. 

“H-Hi.” Seems like stuttering was normal in his presence. “fancy seeing you here.”, he grinned as you both descended the stairs. He, too, was holding a trash bag in his hand. “I didn’t know you lived here..”, you mumbled. Again, you were extremely embarrassed. Not only were you still embarrassed about the….’shitting accident’, no. You were also in your comfy clothes which consisted of a (way too big) hoodie with the phrase ‘Fitness? More like fitness whole pizza in my mouth’ on it and harem pants. A beautiful get-up in your opinion but what would he think? Speaking of the skeleton. You didn’t even know his name yet. “What’s your name by the way?”, you asked quietly looking at the floor. He let out a deep, beautiful laugh. “i’m sans. ice to meet you. me and my bro just moved in. needed a more monster-friendly neighbourhood. you’re ____, right? mettaton told me. well he told papyrus but…” You giggled at his sheepish expression. “This neighbourhood really _is_ super friendly and accepting and tolerating. I’ve lived here for….three years now.”, you smiled. “where did you live before?”, he asked, seeming genuinely curious. “I’ve lived with my mom my whole life. It was…pretty hard. She’s not a good mother but a really good friend.” When you looked at him again he looked…thoughtful? You weren’t sure. You couldn’t read him that well, _yet_.

When you arrived at the trash cans Sans held it open for you. You thanked him and walked back. On your way up you asked him where he lived before. He told you he and his brother were living right in the middle of the city and they were the only monsters in their apartment complex. Needless to say, people were curious. But not the good kind, like you. They were almost harassing them into telling them everything about magic and the Underground. So they had to get out of there. At the end, it was a good decision, because now they were living near their work, near their friends and in a good neighbourhood! You were glad that they were happy now. Even though it’s already been almost three years since the monsters came to the surface, there were still a **lot** of non-tolerating, racist humans out there. Not to mention that monster **still** didn’t have the same rights as humans. The topic made you mad so you were glad when you arrived back at your doors. 

“Soooo….see you tomorrow?”, you shyly glanced up at him. “see ya tomorrow, sweetcheeks. uh, hope that wasn’t to _cheesy_.”, he laughed and fled in his apartment before you could say anything. You were probably blushing from head to toe and couldn’t move. _Sweetcheeks_. Pet names were a weakness of yours. How could he! How dare him! You grinned and got into your flat. For the first time in a while, you slept peacefully.

The next day was…eventful to say the least. You didn’t even step a foot in the building yet when.. “HUMAN!” You knew that, whoever screamed, meant you because currently you were the only human in the room. You were about to turn around when someone jumped you and you fell on your butt. “Ow…what..?” You looked up only to be met by the tall, lanky skeleton brother. “HUMAN! MY BROTHER TOLD ME WHY YOU LEFT THE OTHER DAY! DO NOT WORRY! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGIVE YOU!” You smiled warily up at him. What exactly did his brother tell him? **_Sorry bro, she just really had to take a shit._** You hoped he didn’t say that. “Thank you…Papyrus? It was rude of me to just leave like that.” You took the hand he offered and stood back up.  
“HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?”, he asked you as he accompanied you to the changing rooms. “Um…no? Why?” You took a moment to look at him, taking in his appearance. He was definitely taller than any human you have seen before. You’d even go so far as to say that he was seven feet tall. His body seemed very lean, his clothes hiding most of his bones. He was wearing tight black sweatpants and a white sweatshirt with the words ‘cool dude’ written on it with marker. 

“MY BROTHER TOLD ME HE WOULD LIKE TO GO TO WORK WITH YOU TODAY, BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT YOU AND HE ALMOST HAVE THE SAME EXACT SCHEDULE!” Your eyes widened. Sans wanted to go to work with you? But why didn’t he? Deciding to ignore this for now, you asked Papyrus if he knew that you were their neighbour. “OF COURSE I KNOW! SANS IMMEDIATELY TOLD ME WHEN HE CAME BACK!” You smiled at this. Did Sans like you? “HE ALSO TOLD ME ABOUT THE CLOTHES YOU WERE WEARING. YOU DO NOT LIKE PUNS, DO YOU?” You blushed. Damn comfortable clothes! “I..actually I really do.”, you mumbled. Papyrus sighed. “I GUESS I CAN ACCEPT THAT,IF THEY ARE NOT AS BAD AS MY BROTHERS!” You laughed and realized you were already at the changing rooms. “Don't worry, they're pretty _humerus_. I’ll see you later Papyrus.” With a wave you quickly got inside, snickering when you heard him groan. Before you could close the door, however, Papyrus’ head shot in. “WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT IF I JOINED YOUR CLASS TODAY?”, he asked somewhat sheepishly. “Of course!”, you said and closed the door. To be honest you couldn’t really see him dancing like that but if it makes him happy.

After changing you made your way to your designated room. But before you arrived you walked past Sans’ room. Looking in you saw that his class had already started. It was always amazing to watch him. But this time you didn’t have to duck and run when he glanced your way. You stood up straight, smiled and waved. For a second he just stared at you, before a blue blush crossed his cheeks and he looked away. Was he embarrassed? Didn’t he want people to know that you were acquaintances? With low self-esteem you kept walking. 

Arriving in your dance hall, all of your ‘students’ were already there, including Mettaton. You walked over to him. “Hey, sorry again because of yesterday. I was in a hurry.”, you smiled coyly. “Oh it’s fine Darling! Sans said…your mother had called?”, he genuinely smiled at you. Holy shit. “Yes! Yes..she..just needed my help for something!” You reminded yourself to thank Sans later on. 

You were a bit distracted during your class but thankfully Mettaton was nice enough to always get you out of your train of thought. Today just wasn’t your day. 

After finishing up you headed to the break room to sit down for a while and drink some water. You weren’t even seated for five minutes when a panicked looking Sans stormed into the room. “there you are! you _water_ help me out!” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the room. You absentmindedly noticed how warm his phalanges felt wrapped around your hand. “What’s wrong?”, you asked worriedly. “mettaton! he..he..!” 

Before you could continue being inquisitive you were back at your dance room. Sans just looked at you, sweat appearing above his brow(bone???). You looked at him before carefully glancing in the room. You quickly closed the door and started laughing. “w-what?”, Sans asked, blushing. “ _That’s_ what you were worried about? Mettaton seducing your brother?”, you responded, still laughing. Sans looked pissed. “of course! he’s a bad influence on him!” You calmed yourself down and laid a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “He’s a big boy, Sans. I’m sure if he wouldn’t like it he’d tell Mettaton.” Looking in again through the window on the door you started giggling again. “But it seems like he does enjoy the show.” Sans head whipped to the side and he looked into the room. “that’s it i’m going in! i actually wanted you to go in because i don’t know how to handle situations like this but-“ His hand was already on the door handle before you carefully took it into both of yours. “Let them be. If you want to, I can wait with you out here until they are…finished… I’ll talk to Mettaton.” Sans looked at the door handle once more before moving his hand away and instead holding both of yours. “thank you..”, he mumbled.


	3. Bumping into a fish-lady on the search for a robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting for gay robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mettaton.

You were screaming inside. He was holding your hands and didn’t pull away! Before you could stop yourself you blurted out: “How can your hands be so warm?” You immediately blushed and wanted to pull away, but he firmly held your hands in his. “you saying i’m _hot_?” His grin seemed to widen. You blushed darker and tried to form an intelligent response to get yourself out of the situation, but failed. “i’m just teasing you, sweetheart. it’s magic. for us monsters it functions like blood for humans. no magic, no sans.” You nodded, understanding. You still had so many questions, but it seemed too early to already ask all of them. After all you’ve only known him for two days!

The sound of a door opening brought you back to earth. “Oh? What do we have here?” Mettaton looked at the two of you with a smug expression. You squeaked and jumped away from your boney crush. The robot started laughing. “Oh Darling you are too precious.”, he said and stepped closer to you. Before you could utter a word Sans interrupted you. “hey bro, could you come with me for a second?” Sans tugged at his brother’s sleeve and tried to get him to follow him. “BUT BROTHER! DOESN'T YOUR NEXT CLASS START NOW?” The smaller skeleton just tugged harder. “i’m sure they won’t mind it if i’m a few minutes late.” Sans gave you one more grateful look before the two of them turned around the corner.

Okay. Breathe. You can do this. “Metta-!” “YO METTATON!” You swiftly turned around to see who was disturbing you when you saw a gigantic fish-lady running towards you. She skidded to a halt right in front of you. “Alphys was asking for you. She said something about better gripping hands..?” Mettatons whole face (or what you could see) lit up like a Christmas tree. “Finally!” And he ran away. God damn. You wanted to get this behind you already! You internally grumbled when you realized that the fish-lady was still standing in front of you. “Are you and Mettaton friends or something?”, she asked with what could only be described as an observing expression. It unnerved you. “W-Well he..he’s in one of my classes. I..I’ve started teaching pole dance a few days ago..”, you stuttered. Damn. You actually wanted to look confident. Suddenly a wide grin appeared on her face. “Oh! He told us about you! There were a few people here who wanted to learn pole dancing but couldn’t! Thanks, punk!”, she said and slapped you on the shoulder. Damn that hurt! “I..ehm…you’re..welcome? I guess.” She put her hand back on her hip and leaned against the wall. “I’m Undyne. And the girl I just talked about, Alphys, is my girlfriend. She’s responsible for advertisement and all that crap so you probably won’t meet her all too often but I’ll still introduce you sometime! If you know Mettaton you probably also Know Papyrus and Sans, don’t cha? All of Papyrus friends are my friends!” You were a little overwhelmed by the talkative, confident woman. So you didn’t immediately respond. Her eyes narrowed a little. Quickly you introduced yourself. “It..it would really be nice to get to know Alphys! I’m sure she’s very nice!”, you smiled uneasily. But as her face relaxed again, you relaxed too. 

You kept talking for a little while until she had to go get ready for her next lesson. You just wanted to tell a robot that he was good at dancing and now you were kind of friends with your crush, his brother and a fish-lady! Boy, you were in for a ride.  
Tracking down Mettaton was hard. Either you couldn’t find him or he was occupied with something else. When you finally caught him after your last class for the day, a little yellow monster ran in your way and fell flat on their face. “Oh my god are you okay?”, you worriedly asked as you helped them up. You realized they had no arms. “Yo! Of course I’m okay! But can you help me? Where is the ballet room?” You smiled at their enthusiasm and pointed them into the right direction. They thanked you and quickly ran away. You were so distracted by the sweet child that you completely forgot your mission. When you looked around again, Mettaton was already gone. 

Defeated you sHuffled over to the break room. Arriving there you realized you were alone so you slumped down on a chair and let out a loud groan. “Why is it so fucking hard to find a robot…?”, you mumbled. “well i sure do hope _he’s_ not _hard_ but then again he is made out of _metal_.” Startled you turned around only to find Sans standing in the doorway. “sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” He smiled as he let himself fall down on the seat next to you. “It’s..it’s fine.” You blushed, aware of the close proximity. But then you remembered why you were so mentally exhausted in the first place. “Hey, Sans…I..haven’t talked to Mettaton yet. I can't seem to catch him alone!” You looked at the floor, embarrassed. You had **one** job! And you were to..what? Stupid? Careless? To fulfil it! 

“kid, it’s cool. no rush.”, he broke you out of your inner torment. “But, the sooner the better, right?”, you said, looking up at him. “yeah sure but it’s fine, really. either way, i don’t have the _heart_ to be mad at you. so don’t worry.” He gently put his hand on your shoulder. Your body immediately relaxed at the feeling of his warm phalanges touching your bare skin. You involuntarily let out a sigh. “Thank you. Maybe I’ll still catch him today.” When you looked back up at him you noticed a slight blue flush on his cheekbones. When he caught your eye he quickly looked at away. Tilting your head to the side you looked at him confusedly but decided not to question him. “i..actually i can _patella_ that you’re not gonna catch him today, since his last class just ended.” You giggled until you realized what he just said. That could mean that he’s still here! Quickly you stood up. Too quickly. 

You lost your balance and fell right over Sans’ lap. Oh my god, how could you be so clumsy!? “I-I’m sorry!”, you squeaked hurriedly scrambling off him. But before you could move much he stopped you by grabbing your wrists. “i..i..eh….”, he stuttered. You **really** wanted him to hurry up. Your current position was rather...unfavourable. Your hands laid high up on his femurs, holding you up, your face inches from his. Not to mention that he had perfect view of your cleavage. “i…i would.. _curry_ up if i were you.”, he said and pointed towards a little bag of curry sitting on the table. He helped you up and you ran out of the room like your life depended on it. 

Not even five feet away from the crime scene you ran into someone. “I’m so-Mettaton! I’ve been searching for you all day!” You sighed, relived. At least that was one less thing to worry about. “Oh? What is it, Gorgeous?” He looked down at you. You blushed a little at the pet name but stood your ground. “I need to talk to you about Papyrus.” His expression turned into something lovestruck. You faltered a bit at this. Mettaton didn’t seem like the guy to like guys like Papyrus. He seemed more like one to fool around with them! But you let it slide for now. “Sans is worried about him. I think he just doesn’t want you to..move to fast? Or maybe..Papyrus seemed very nice and innocent. I think he just doesn’t want you to..corrupt him in any way.”, you mumbled. You actually had no idea why Sans didn’t want Mettaton to be this close to his brother. You were just saying what you thought, not what you knew! You should’ve asked Sans first. Damn. You and your spontaneous decisions! 

Mettaton just smirked. “Yes, I know Darling. Sans keeps telling me that.” Oh. Well. Shit. You blushed deeper. “S-Sorry. I just…I told him I’d talk to you.” Mettaton gently smiled down at you. “It’s fine. I know what you’re going through right now. I’ve also had times where I’d do anything just to appease my crush.” What?! “No! He..he’s not! I’m not-!” But it was too late. Mettaton started laughing and just patted your head. “If you want, I can help you.” You just looked at him, dumbstruck. “Help you to get it on? To get down and dirty? To Netflix and chill? To stick the train into the-“ “ **Alright I got it!** ” Your blush reached your cleavage. Damn this robot. “Alright! Mission get into Sans’ pants starts now!”, he grinned. 

Oh boy.


	4. Goddammit Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton being Mettaton and Sans being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for updating so late. There's a lot going on in my life right now. Good and bad things. But I've come to terms with it. So I'll try uploading more regularly from now on. Again. I'm really sorry.

Mission get into Sans’ pants was a disaster. Mettaton wanted you to do _things_..you weren’t even sure if he’d do them himself. What were you talking about, of course he’d do them. He’s Mettaton. Walk into work in basically just your underwear? Sit on your crush’s lap and whisper hotly in his ear? Rub your butt against your crush’s crotch? That’s just a Tuesday afternoon for him! But for you? You’d have to be drunk, high and under mind control! What was he thinking? You knew he only wanted the best for you, but still!

“Darling if you decline all my ideas, we won’t move forward!”, he sighed after a week of failed attempts. You sighed too, slumping down on the floor next to him. You and the robot had spent almost all of your time together these past few days. He came in and left earlier than you, but the times you were both free, you spent together. 

It was nice having a friend like him. He was practically the opposite of you. Open, confident, energetic. And you were just sitting there, watching him being amazing. But it was good to have such a lively friend in your life. 

In your past you never really had that many friends. You weren’t a loner, but true friendship? You’ve never felt it. And Mettaton really seemed to care for you and to only want the best for you. You knew it was stupid to just jump into conclusions like that, but you were hopeful.

However it reminded you of your high school time. In high school you had a very close friendship, with _Sarah_. Sarah was your ‘best friend’. She was always there for you. If you had problems you could talk to her about it. If she had problems she would come to you. You didn’t only spend time in school together, but also outside it. You were extremely close.

Until one day, she fucked up.

The both of you were in your house, doing homework. When she had to go to the bathroom she left her phone. Just your luck that in that exact moment she got a text message.  
**Did you tell the whore yet?**

Well. Maybe they were talking about someone else? When you heard laughter behind you, you knew it was about you. You found out that she had played you the whole time. She wanted you to feel safe. To feel loved. Only to crush you. That’s why you had trust issues. That’s why you were scared. You were scared that Mettaton would pull the same shit like her.

But you already opened up to him. He opened up to you. Maybe you should try, you thought. Maybe you should give him a chance.

“____, are you alright?” Hearing Mettaton saying your name, you knew he was concerned. You smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Well!”, he said and jumped up. “I have a new plan.” A cheshire grin gracing his face as he offered you a hand to help you up. Oh no. You took his hand and let him pull you up. You weren’t too excited, considering that all his last ideas were too…extreme. “A pun.”, he said as he put his hands on your shoulders. “A pun?” You weren’t really sure where he was getting at. “Yes! Something like ‘I need to call life alert, because I’ve fallen for you, and I can't get up’ or something.” He giggled sweetly when he saw a grin form on your face. “Or I could give you my favourite date outfit.” “Mettaton I swear to god if you try to give me another one of your _lewd_ outfits, I **will** punch you!” The robot just laughed and waved you off. “Darling, that’s the best way to seduce him.” You sighed. “I will do literally _anything_ , like the pun, except dress like a whore.” For a second Mettaton looked offended and you immediately wanted to apologize, until a sheepish look crossed his face. “You’re right. I guess not everyone can handle such a fabulous style.” He grinned again and you instantly felt better. “Exactly.”, you laughed back.

The both of you exchanged a few more ideas until you looked at the clock on your phone. “I have to go. I still have to do laundry.” You rested your head on your knees before heavily sighing and standing up. He softly put a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay. You’ll get into his pants soon enough.”, he said with a wink and stood up. You followed after him and made your way to the break room. You just wanted to drink something before you had to leave and be a responsible adult.

Not a good idea.

When Mettaton and you arrived at the break room, you noticed Sans was there. Mettaton immediately pulled you back out and put his hands on firmly on your shoulders “Okay. You’re gonna do this right now. Do whatever you like but do it.”, he said with a serious expression on his face. You started laughing. “Are you serious!? I can’t do that! Not right now!”, you panicked. He just nudged you back to the door and pushed you through it. “Good luck!”, he smiled before running away. That little bitch.

When the door finally closed behind you, you slowly looked up. Sans looked furious. He actually scared you a little. Unable to form words you just shuffled over to the sink and filled a glass with water.

"what was all that about?”, he asked. His voice seemed calm, but the lack of pun and grin worried you. “He-he just wanted me to do something I’m not ready for yet.”, you shakily mumbled. Not even a second later he was right in front of you gripping onto your shoulders. “Never let him pressure you into anything. Promise me that.” You looked at him with widened eyes. He’s never been this forceful! Granted, you’ve only known him for about two weeks, but still! “I wouldn’t! Why would I do? If I don’t wanna do something I won’t!” His grip lessened a bit but he still didn’t take his hands off your shoulders. “Good. Even if he is your boyfriend you shouldn’t-“

“He’s not my boyfriend!”, you laughed. “He’s in love with your brother, why would he be my boyfriend?” You started laughing so hard, tears were starting to form in your eyes. Sans’ hands slowly slid down your arm until they limply fell to his sides. He looked at the ground, a blue blush gracing his face. You immediately missed his touch but didn’t show it. “sorry..i just..you two spent so much _thyme_ together the last few days i thought..” You just stared at him for a second before smiling kindly. “Don’t worry. I’m a single pringle ready to mingle.” Which was actually a try to lighten the mood, only made it the more awkward.

“Okay. Ehm..well. I gotta go. Laundry and stuff.”, you muttered before trying to get past him. But he wouldn’t let you. He grabbed your arm again, softer this time. “would you like to come over this weekend?” He said it so fast you were barely able to understand him. Upon realising what he had asked you, you blushed darkly and looked at the ground. “Y-yeah. S-sure. If you want me to.” He let go of your arm and held your hand instead. When you looked up at him you saw a genuine smile on his face. For a moment no one said anything. You just looked at each other longingly. Until Sans cleared his throat, laid his hand on your hip, spun you around and grinned. “I’ll let you _waltz_ out of here then.” You just giggled, nodded and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Also, by the by, if you want anything particular to happen in this fic, tell me! I won't promise anything, but I can try fitting it in somewhere! As always, criticism is appreciated!


	5. "You're almost as sexy as me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is excited about her date and goes to Mettaton's to get a cute outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, an update so soon? Hurray me! Like I said, I'll try to update more often! Promise!

You were _livid_. A date with Sans? And he asked you? You were screaming!! Into a pillow of course because you wanted neither Papyrus nor (especially) Sans hearing you. When you came home you immediately called Mettaton.

“He asked me on a date.” There was a pause. Then a squeal. “Oh my goodness! Really?!” You giggled and flopped down on your bed. Before you could respond a thought crossed through your mind. He only asked you to come over. Maybe he didn’t really see it as a date? In that moment there was a knock on your door. You told Mettaton to wait a second (“Okay, but hurry up!”)

“heya.” You blushed. Why was he here now?! You were having an inner crisis thinking about if this is a date or not! “i just wanted to tell you that, when you come over we’re gonna have some food, so you better have the _stomach_ for it.”, he grinned. You could see sweat-drops on his skull and you wondered why. Was he nervous? Did he run up here? How can a skeleton even sweat? Deciding not to ask any of that, you just nodded and smiled. Nodding back, Sans turned and left. 

Hm. People eat when they’re on a date, right? Suddenly you heard muffled screaming coming from your bed. You hurried over and picked up your phone. With a whimper you announced your arrival. “Ah, Darling! So? So? Tell me! What happened!”

After a lot of mumbling and stuttering you told Mettaton what had happened in the break room and right now at the door. Then you let out your worries. “Mettaton…he never really said it was a date. He just asked me to come over. Maybe he meant as friends!”, you pouted. You really wanted this to be a date but your low self-esteem immediately let you think that it was either all going to be a prank or that he really just meant as friends. 

“Gorgeous, you told me he was flustered?” “Yes.” “And that he stuttered?” “Yes.” “And that he danced you out of the room.” You giggled. “Yes.” “It’s a date! And if not then I will break every bone of him myself. And usually I don’t dirty my hands so this is just for you.” You started laughing out loud. 

“Thank you, Mettaton.”, you said seriously after a while. “You’re welcome, ____.” 

The rest of the phone call the both of you just talked about stupid shit, imagined what the date was going to be like, how long it would take Sans to trust Mettaton enough so he could ask out Papyrus, and then-

“Oh my god what are you going to wear!?”, Mettaton practically screamed in your ear. “Ehm…jeans and a shirt?”, you shrugged. “No no no! No can do, Beautiful! We are going shopping!” All colour left your face. You hated shopping. “W-Well the date’s tomorrow and all the shops are already closed so-“ “Come over.”, he interrupted you. “Wh-what?” Mettaton sighed. “I don’t only have ‘slutty’ outfits. Come over and you’ll get some of the good stuff.” 

So you packed your stuff and got out of the building. You didn’t notice how Sans was watching you from his window, when you got into the cab.

Arriving at Mettatons he welcomed you with a big hug. You went up to the third floor and got into the apartment at the back of the corridor. While walking up the stairs and through the corridor a lot of people sent nasty looks your way. “Mettaton you have to move.”, you said seriously gripping his arm. For a moment he looked scared but then his usual flirty grin was back. “That’s not what we’re here to talk about.” When you got into the apartment he immediately pushed you into a room. “We’re here to find an outfit for you!”, he shouted happily and turned on the light. 

Those were…a lot of clothes. “How long have you been living here?”, you asked, astonished. “Hmm…one month?” Those were too many clothes for one month, but you thought it better not to say anything.

After trying on millions of outfits it seemed, you still couldn’t find anything. “Mettaton this is fruitless. We’re never going to find anything that fits me _and_ looks good!”, you whined and sunk down on the chair which was standing in a corner. The whole room consisted of wardrobes. Only the chair and a little glass table were the other pieces of furniture. Not to mention that the _entire_ room was pink. The walls, the curtains, the carpet, the wardrobes, the chair, _everything_. Not that you minded. It just looked like Mettaton.

“Oh my god I know!”, Mettaton suddenly screamed and ran to the wardrobe next to the window. He basically crawled into it, throwing out different items until he came out of the closet with a dusky pink dress. “I bought this for Alphys once but never had the chance to give it to her! It might be a little short on you though.” He gave you the dress and went back into the wardrobe to find some shoes. You stood up and walked over to the mirror and held the dress in front of you. You blushed.

“Don’t you think this is a little… _too_ short?” He looked out at you and smiled. “Try it on first, then we’ll see.”

Doing what he told you, you stripped down to your underwear and pulled the dress over your head. It barely reached your mid-thighs. But it was very pretty. The cleavage wasn’t too deep but still showed off your boobs, it emphasised your waist and made your butt look great.

“Alright so I have this black pantyhose, these boots and ..this…leatherjacket..” Mettatons jaw almost reached the floor when he saw you. “It’s..it’s realy too short, isn’t it?”, you whimpered, trying to hide your blush. “Oh hell no.”, he said and ran over to you, taking both of your hands in his. “You look almost as sexy as _me_.”, he smiled down at you. You giggled and lightly pushed him away. “Thank you.”, you smiled and took the other items. “Should I try on the whole outfit?” He quickly nodded his head. “Definitely!”

Even you thought you looked sexy. The dress showed of all the parts you liked about yourself and the boots and jacket made you feel like a boss ass bitch. 

“Thank you Mettaton. I really appreciate it. I’ll bring it back to you all washed and clean, promise.” He just looked at you for a second before he started laughing. “No, Darling! You can keep it, of course! I don’t have any use for it anyway and I think it probably suits you better than Alphys! She’s more of a black dress kind of girl, anyway.”

Jumping up into his arms you pressed yourself against him. “Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! That’s so sweet of you!” You didn’t notice you were crying until he gently wiped away your tears. “Why are you crying, ___?”, he asked worriedly.

You blushed and stepped back. “I-I’m sorry. I’m just not used…to getting presents.”, you mumbled. He grinned and pulled you in for another hug. “Well, better get used to it! Because from now on, you’re going to drown in presents!” The both of you started laughing. You’ve never felt happier than this.

The next morning you were surprised that you actually managed to fall asleep. You were so excited you tossed and turned in your bed and even called Mettaton! (You knew he was still awake.) You told him how enthusiastic you were about the date and that your worries still ate you up inside. He calmed you down and told you it was all going to be okay. It was going to be a real date and that Sans likes you.

It wasn’t a real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Then comment and tell me what you liked about it, and what could be better!


	6. The "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having a nice date with Sans, you get to meet his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welpp. this is short and i dont like it. im probs gonna rewrite it but because i didnt want to let you wait any longer im just gonna post it.

When the door opened after you knocked on it, Papyrus stood in front of you. “HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!” We? You didn’t ask, because you didn’t want to be rude, and just carefully stepped into the apartment. You walked through the corridor, hanging your jacket on a coat hook. When you arrived in the living room, you saw almost everyone you met in the last few weeks and more. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys (?), a little child, the armless monsterchild and Toriel. You didn’t see Sans anywhere. 

“H-Hi.”, you stuttered and looked at the floor. “Yo!”, someone shouted in your ear and an arm was slung around your shoulders. “I can finally introduce you to Alphys!”, Undyne said and pushed you to the sofa, which was standing in the middle of the room. It was obvious that Alphys realised you weren’t expecting the bunch of them. “N-nice to meet you.”, she said with an understanding smile. You just slightly shook your head and smiled back. “Nice to meet you too.”

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED A HEALTHY MEAL OF SPAGHETTI! DO YOU WANT SOME? OH WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER, OF COURSE YOU DO!” And with that he vanished in, what you presumed was, the kitchen. You just had to smile at his enthusiasm.

Before you could say or do anything, Toriel and the two children appeared next to you. “Hello, little one.”, Toriel said. “I would like to introduce you to my child, Frisk, and their friend Monster Kid.” You told them your name and shook both of their hands. “We met once! I asked you were Frisk was!”, Monster Kid energetically said. “And you can just call me MK!”, they added. You nodded and talked for a while to the three of them. Whenever Frisk signed something, Toriel or MK had to translate for you. You tried learning sign language once, just for fun, but it’s been a while and you almost can’t remember anything.

After enough socialising, you sat down on the sofa next to Alphys. Her and Undyne tried to coax you into a discussion about swimming anime boys? You couldn’t really listen, too bothered by your own thoughts. You were sure Sans asked you out. On a date. Not to meet his friends. And now he’s not even here! Maybe you did something wrong. Maybe he realised that you thought this was a date and now he doesn’t want to have anything to do with you anymore. Maybe you really fucked up now. Maybe you-

“Sans!”, Undyne exclaimed as the front door closed. You rose up from your seat next to the couple on the couch. When he met your eye, he looked at the ground. “hey guys. hey, _____.” After greeting you, he left to go see after his brother in the kitchen. You didn’t really know if you were supposed to address it. Obviously, something was wrong. Not only did the lack of greeting-pun worry you, but he couldn’t even look you in the eyes! You just wanted to know what you did wrong.

Just as you were about to get up and talk to Sans, the brothers came back with a steaming pot of spaghetti. 

“DINNER HAS ARRIVED!”

You didn’t have a chance to talk to Sans that evening. He never really spoke to you. But you still had a good evening! Alphys and Undyne were very nice and welcoming and you were surprised that Alphys already watched so many anime! After all, they hadn’t been on the surface for too long. But you could still talk to her, about all your favourites! All in all, it had been a nice evening. Not what you expected, but still nice.

When you left and got next door into your apartment, you immediately called Mettaton. 

“It…it wasn’t a real date.”, you mumbled instead of a greeting. “WHAT!? Okay, honey, I’m sorry but your crush has to die.” You giggled but it was still clear that you were sad. “No! It’s fine, really. It was just..a friend date? I got to meet Alphys. Undyne and Papyrus were there too!” At the mention of Alphys, Mettaton perked up. “Alphys noticed something was wrong, didn’t she?” You smiled. She sure did. When the skeletons and Undyne put away the dishes, Alphys had approached you. 

“Y-you thought this was a date, d-didn’t you?”, she smiled. You sadly nodded your head. “I don’t know why.”, you answered. “I just really, really wanted it to be one.” She gently but a hand on your shoulder, her claws slightly digging into your skin. “It’s-it’s okay. Sans is really b-bad with ro-romance. I’m sure he-he’ll ask you out eventually. He seems to really like you.”

You just couldn’t see it anywhere! If he really liked you, why didn’t he say so? Why didn’t he say anything? Why did he basically ignore you the whole evening!? There were too many questions left unanswered and you just really wanted to be alone right now. You thought, talking to Mettaton would make it easier, but it didn’t. 

You cut the call short and changed into more comfortable clothes. It was already dark outside but you still wanted to take a walk. Just to think and…be.

When you walked out of the apartment building you went to the ally opposite it. It was a shortcut to a park nearby. There was a little pond you always liked to just sit next to and stare into the water.

When you successfully jogged through the ally (it was dark and creeping you out) you already saw the park. Walking next to the trees and bushes calmed you down some. You didn’t even know why you got so worked up over this. You were the happiest you’ve been in a while! You found new friends, got a new job, and even if your crush won’t work out, it’s not like he’ll hate you or anything, right? It’s just that you really thought he liked you. You really thought this could be something. Maybe you weren’t pretty enough. Maybe you weren’t thin enough. Maybe you were too squishy. Maybe you weren’t monster enough.

You reached the pond and sat down on the edge of it. Reaching down on the ground next to you, you took a few stones and threw them into the water, one after the other. Imagining each stone represented one of your worries, you threw them away. Far away to sink to the ground. Eventually they would come back up again, but for now they were gone. 

You took a deep breath. Sitting there. Feeling sorry for yourself wouldn’t change anything. “Stop sulking around like a little bitch.”, you told yourself. 

“don’t you mean _skullking_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about fucking skeletons @ nashina.tumblr.com


	7. Fucking finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans apologises and you really don't know what to do with your emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? Something finally happens! Also please comment as much as you want! I need some criticism man!

“S-Sans! What are you-“ “look, i’m sorry for how i behaved today. inviting you and then not talking to you. that was really stupid.” Yeah, no shit. “No shit, Sherlock.” A blue blush crept up on his cheekbones. “you have all the right to be mad at me. i just wanted to apologise.” He stood there, awkwardly behind you, waiting for a response. Sighing you patted the ground next to you. Slowly, he sat down and stared at his intertwined fingers in his lap.

“It’s okay, Sans. I was just..surprised? I thought it was just going to be the two of us, maybe Papyrus. And then just ignoring me? That’s not okay, man.” You leaned back onto your hands and looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy night, no stars to be seen, but the moon still shone through. It fits the mood, you thought.

After hesitating for a moment, Sans cleared his throat. “i know. i…i should’ve told you.” Something about his tone didn’t seem right, but you ignored it. “Yeah.”

For a while you just sat beside each other, silently. You were staring up at the sky, thinking. You shouldn’t tell him that you thought it was going to be a date. It would just make this even more awkward. And you knew, you could fix this. But you couldn’t if you told him your true feelings. You’ve known this guy for two weeks! Why were your feelings for him so strong!? You were used to having crushes and never telling anyone. You were scared of rejection and you knew it was coming, so why even bother? But this time was different. This time you really wanted to try. To make this work out.

When you looked beside you, Sans was still staring at his lap with a sad expression on his face. You sighed and gently nudged his shoulder with yours. “Hey. Stop looking so gloomy. _Water_ you thinking?” He laughed slightly and looked at you. “i’m sorry for hurting you.” You just stared at him. It..it really wasn’t that big of a deal. If you wouldn’t have a crush on him, you would have just been surprised but not so down. He didn’t even have to apologise! He should have just looked at you and said:”You’re overreacting.” But no. He has to go and be amazing and care for you and see that you’re upset and-

“i really like you, you know?”

“I really like you too.”

*~*

On your free day you just stayed at home and watched Netflix. You heard Papyrus through the wall and were so close to going over there and just spending the day with the brothers, but you didn’t. You couldn’t face Sans. After the talk the last day, your crush only grew stronger. You didn’t know how you were supposed to act at work tomorrow. You’ll probably just run away again.

Hugging your pillow to your chest and scrolling on your phone you let your thoughts wander. So. He liked you. That was clear. You knew that already. But did he like like you? Or just like? You needed answers, you decided. So you tried to come up with a plan. Maybe you should try to ask him out with a pun. You decided to search for exactly that on the internet.

_Excuse me, but I’m really attracted to you and according to Newton’s Law of Gravitation, you’re attracted to me too._

Nah.

_Hello I’m a thief and I’m here to steal your heart._

…No.

_Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?_

Wait. That sounds good. Okay. You’ve got the pun, now you only need the confidence.

*~*

You didn’t have the confidence. Whenever you saw Sans, you turned around and ran as fast as you could. You don’t think he ever saw you (except that one time, where you literally ran right into him). And even if he did you didn’t care. Okay no, that’s bullshit. You really hoped he didn’t realise you were running away from him.

When you walked past the break room you heard Mettatons voice. You hadn’t seen him all day! You wanted to open the door but then his words cut you off. 

“You can’t hurt _____ like that! You know how upset she was!?”, he almost screamed. “yes, i know. that’s why i followed her when she went out. i apologised. we’re okay again.”, Sans said. You noticed how he had to force himself to stay calm. “No, you’re not okay! She was devastated! And don’t tell me, you don’t notice how she keeps running away from you!” There was a pause. 

“of course i noticed.” His voice seemed small. Hurt. You felt responsible. You were about to walk in, when Sans spoke up again. “i know that she has a crush on me. i’m not blind.” Oh shit. “i kinda like her too.” Wait what. “i wanted to ask her on a date, but i…i just chickened out.” You couldn’t believe this. Apparently neither could Mettaton, because for the first time, since you met him, he was speechless.  
Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours went by without anyone saying anything. Suddenly you felt a hand on your wrist, pulling you away from the door. “____! IT IS NOT NICE TO EAVESDROP!”, Papyrus scolded you. “P-Papy..is it true that Sans wanted to ask me on a date?”, you stuttered. “YES OF COURSE! HE TOLD ME ALL ABOUT THE DATE! HE WANTED TO SPEND THE WHOLE DAY WITH YOU. BUT THEN HE WANTED ME TO CALL UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND EVERYONE ELSE SO WE COULD SPEND THE DAY ALL TOGETHER!", Papyrus said excitedly. “So…he did ask me out on a date!”, you smiled. He actually likes me!, you thought. He wants to go out with me! 

Before you could celebrate any further, Mettaton came out of the break room, looking as mischievous as ever. “Darling I think Sans wants to ask you something.”, he smirked and motioned for you to go through the door he held open for you. 

Slowly you walked into the room only to see Sans standing right in the middle of it, back turned to you.

“S-Sans what-“

“do…do you have raisins?” What. “Sans I don’t-“ Slowly he turned around, holding a little package in his hand. “well..how about…a date?”, he mumbled and pressed the package to your chest. “What.” You took the package. Dates. Oh my god. “Sans are you serious?”, you laughed. “That’s how you ask me out?” (Not like that wasn't totally my plan.) You were still laughing pretty hard when he stepped closer, looking fondly at your face. 

“yeah.”, he said with such a soft voice that you could melt. “Sans call lifealert.” He looked at you, startled. “what w-“ “Because I have fallen and I can’t get up.”, you grinned. His expression turned from confused to filled with joy in a matter of milliseconds. 

Before you could blink you got swooped up in his arms. “is that a yes?”, he grinned, pressing you to his chest. “That’s a fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE FINALLY DONE IT! Welp. Anyway. Comments. Kudos. Bookmarks. Do whatever you like.
> 
> (And sin with me @Nashina on tumblr.)


	8. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you out to the hottest bar in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is almost a week late. Stuff happened.  
> As always comment, kudo and bookmark.

Finally. Finally Sans knew how you felt about him. Finally you knew how he felt about you. Well kinda. You knew that he wanted to take you on a date! Which was happening _right now_. Okay not right now but soon! You were just getting ready for the date, putting another dress Mettaton gave you on, when someone knocked on your door. Was that Sans? No it couldn’t be Sans. Maybe he was early? But you weren’t done yet! You still had to put on make-up! 

Slowly you walked to your front door and looked through the spyhole. Papyrus. Well, Papyrus’ chest. He knocked again. “HUMAN! Please open the door! I, The Great Papyrus, have to talk to you about some very pressing matters!” You opened the door and smiled up at the tall skeleton. “Hello, Papyrus. How may I help you?”, you asked with a friendly smile and stepped aside to let him into your apartment. “I have to talk to you about my brother!”, he said loud and sternly. You gulped but gestured for him to sit on your sofa. When he sat down you sat next to him. 

“What is it, Papyrus? Did something happen? He can't meet me today, can he? Ah, I knew it. Of course, something would happen. Why did I-“ Papyrus cut you off with a gentle hand on your shoulder. “What are you talking about, _____? He is very excited for your date.” That made you smile. But then you realised there must be something else, then. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Papyrus took his hand off your shoulder and straightened up. Clearing his throat, he looked you in the eyes. 

“Do not hurt my brother.”, he said more calmly than you would have expected him to. And quieter, you noticed. “I..I don’t intend to!” “Good. Because if you hurt my brother, I must hurt you, human.” It was as if only now did you realise that Papyrus was actually a monster. He could use magic. He was probably very strong. It wouldn’t take a lot from him to absolutely destroy you. Suddenly you felt very small and intimidated. “I..I don’t…”, you stuttered. You never worked good under so much stress and pressure. “I really like Sans! I only want the best for him!” You practically screamed as you pressed your eyes closed. You only opened them when you heard a soft ‘Nyeh’. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear, _____! I hope you and my brother have a lot of fun this evening!”, he said in his normal, loud, high-pitched voice. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Thank you, Papyrus.” He stood up and pulled up into a hug. “Of course, human! Sans is not the only skeleton that likes you!” You giggled and hugged him back.

After this little scene, he left you again to finally finish getting ready. When you put on your make-up, not a lot, only as much as was needed to amplify your natural beauty, you sent Mettaton a picture of your work. He immediately responded with a thumbs up and a ‘Do everything I would do!’ message. You giggled and sat down on your bed. This is it. This is the moment. The day you’ve been waiting for. Finally, you would go out on a date with your crush. Oh god.

“knock knock.”

Oh god.

“Who-who’s there?”

“honeybee.”

Oh god.

“Honeybee who?”

“honeybee nice and open the door please.”

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

With a laugh you opened the door only to be greeted by a grinning, blushing, handsome skeleton. “hi.” You giggled some more. “Hi!” It seemed like the moment you looked into his eyes, all the nervousness washed out of your system and you just felt…content. “you look amazing.” Okay maybe not all of it was gone. “M-me? No! I-I look kinda weird. The dress is a little too short I think.” You really did think so. The dress Mettaton gave you this time was a little shorter (it barely covered your ass), black and extremely tight. You were just able to get it around your chest, it felt like it would rip any second. But Sans seemed to like it, considering he kept starring at your boobs and legs. 

“i..uh..i think it looks great.”, he snapped back to attention as you shifted. Hugging yourself you just looked at the floor blushing. “Ehm..where are we going?” He gently took your chin in his hand and made you look up at him. “we’re going to the _hottest_ bar you’ve ever seen.”

It really was the hottest bar you’ve ever seen. Or at least the hottest bartender. Literally. He was made out of fire.

The second the both of you entered the establishment you heard a chorus of ‘Sans!’ and ‘Sansy!’. You smiled and shyly walked behind him while he greeted everyone. You sat down at the bar and looked around. There were a few tables here and there, booths along the wall, a bar but the most amazing thing was the dancefloor and the live band. You loved it. The dancefloor was full with monsters and humans alike and everyone was having so much fun! On a poster next to the bar on the wall you noticed there was a different type of genre every day. Today was classical jazz. 

You quickly turned back around to Sans. “Sans, this is amazing! I love it here!”, you grinned. “you haven’t even tasted the food yet.” Before you could respond, the fire man came over to you. “hey, grillbz. i see business is as _hot_ as usual.” ‘Grillbz’ (you assumed this was Grillby) just crackled. “yeah okay that was old.”, Sans laughed and put his arms on the counter. “anyway i’ll have the usual. and a bottle of ketchup.” He looked expectedly at you. Oh god. You just nodded at him and his face shifted. “the same for my date please. oh, but a beer-“ He looked at you and you shook your head. “water instead of ketchup.” When the bartender left you heaved out a sigh. 

“you don’t really like talking to people, do ya?” His expression was unreadable. You slumped in your chair. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just…hard for me. I’m sorry. It’s stupid I know. I’m stupid.” You looked up as you saw his hand resting on your thigh. “it’s not stupid. i get it. you could have told me though, then this wouldn’t have been that awkward.”, he smiled. You smiled back and put your hand on his. “Thank you. I hope Grillby doesn’t hate me now.” The skeleton laughed. “nah. i think he gets it the most, he doesn’t like to talk to people either.” 

When the fire elemental came back with your food, you did your best to look up at him and smile as a thank you. His flames got brighter for a second before he left again. “that was his form of a smile.” Thank god.

The evening was going wonderfully. You and Sans were having a great time and whenever someone bothered you (there were more sleazy humans and monsters than you expected) Sans always shooed them away. You felt safe around him, protected. Right after Sans was done telling a story about how Papyrus was scared of Santa at first but loves him now, the band started playing a song that you recognized. 

“Sans, would you like to dance with me?” His chuckle was adorable and extremely hot at the same time. “aren’t i supposed to ask ya that?” You just shook your head and took his hand. “I take that as a yes.” You pulled him basically right in the middle of the dance floor and laid one hand on his shoulder while the other still clutched his.

Swaying around from side to side, you felt content. You felt happy and brave. You noticed the stares of the others. Some approving, some curious and some disgusted. But you didn’t care. The only thing you cared about was for Sans to have a good time. And by his bright shining pupils, you think he was. 

“Are you having fun?”, you asked, looking up at him with a smile. He grabbed your hip a little harder and pulled you closer to him. “i am. are you?” 

“Of course.”

He made you feel as alive as you’ve never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what I'm doing wrong at nashina on tumblr


	9. Wait what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Date and mean humans.
> 
> Warning: racism and slight fat shaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would ya look at that I'm alive. Updates ares till gonna be slow but I'll try my best. Sorry for the hiatus though.. Life was shit. But now it's getting WAY better so hooray! So...have fun reading! And tell me what you thought!

„No. Oh my god, Mettaton you don‘t understand. It was amazing. We went to a bar and we talked and we danced and oh my god I think I’ve ascended? ‘Cause something amazing like that experience can’t be real.” You swooned and rolled around on your bed. It’s night and you just came back from your date with Sans. Your feet hurt, you were sweaty and if you closed your eyes you would fall asleep immediately but you were as happy as can be. 

“Alright honey, calm down.”,you heard Mettaton giggle over the phone. “How about you take a shower, go to sleep and tell me everything tomorrow at work? ...Darling?” You fell asleep.

*~*

When you woke up the next morning you were incredibly uncomfortable. Your bra poked you in the sides, your tights were half way down your thigh and your face was still full of make up. Yet you couldn’t stop smiling. 

After a shower filled with dancing and singing and silly giggles you got ready for work. The moment you opened the door, the door across from you opened, too. A blush crept on your face when you realized that Sans was standing right in front of you. The grin on his face seemed mischievous. 

“you seem to be happy.”, he said innocently. You stepped back and raised an eyebrow. “Why..?” He couldn’t control himself anymore and started giggling. “i heard you singing.” The blush intensified and your eyes got comically wide. “S-so!? I may be happy what’s it to you!?”, you pouted and turned to the stairs.

You couldn’t even take one step towards your destination before a pair of boney arms wrapped around your middle. “i like it when you’re happy because of me.” You thought about a retort to throw his way but the permanent grin came back. You turned around throwing your arms around his neck and moving dangerously close to his face. Your lips almost brushing his teeth you looked at him seductively. “We’re late for work.”, you whispered before giggling, wriggling out of his arms and practically jumping towards the stairs. Before you descended you turned back towards the skeleton, stuck out your tongue and winked. While skipping down the stairs you heard him laugh and come after you.

*~*

As soon as the two of you entered the dance studio, you were separated. Sans had to go because he was already late for his class and Mettaton immediately pulled you into the break room. “Mettaton calm down! Jesus..”, you giggled and sat down at the table. “Mettaton is just fine, thank you.”, he grinned and sat down next to you. After you were both seated Mettaton stared at you. Without saying anything. “Ehm...Mettaton?” He scooted closer and fluttered his long eyelashes. “How was your date!?”, he almost shrieked. “Oh my god. It was great, alright? Fantastic, best date I’ve ever had! What? You want details?” The robot exasperatedly threw his arms in the air. “YES!” And so you told him. About how everytime Sans looked at you your heart stopped. About how his laugh made butterflies appear in your stomach. About how every little touch of his made you blush. About how much you already liked him.

“Awww you two are so cute together!”, he squealed when he saw the selfie you took on the date. You didn’t really like taking selfies but you wanted something to remember this day. You were almost finished telling your story when you absent-mindedly looked at the clock across from you. “Fuck! I’m late!”, you yelled and jumped up. Grabbing your things you quickly said goodbye and ran out of the room straight into Sans chest. 

“why hello there.” You stumbled back and looked up at him. “Sorry!”, you said and wanted to keep going but he held you back. He wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled your head before letting you go. “now you can go.” You chuckled, quickly hugging him back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. After adoring his flustered face you rushed off to go change.

*~*

You were barely on time for your class but the rest of the day at least was uneventful. You met up with Mettaton a few times and fangirled about your date, but other than that everything was normal. Well, except that Sans was waiting for you when you got outside.

“hey. wanna grab some ice cream? would be pretty _cool_ of ya.”, he grinned and held out his hand. You giggled and grabbed his arm. “Hell yeah. Oh wait then the ice would melt.. Northpole yeah!” Sans laughed and started leading you down the street. “you’re so stupid.” “I learn from the best.”

As you were walking down the street, the both of you talked about everything that popped up in your heads. Sans told you stories of when Papyrus and him were children. You told him stories of how you didn't have any siblings but your mother was something like your sister, too. He told you that he only started dancing because his brother insisted. You told him that you started dancing because it made you feel less lonely. Sans hugged you close and told you that you were never going to be lonely again. You were glad.  
When you arrived at the ice cream parlour you were in a very good mood. It just didn't last very long.

“Heh. Don’t you think you’ve already had enough, piggy?”

Oh great. One of _those_ people. “Listen. I really ain’t-” “how about you mind your own business, _buddy_.” You quickly turned around to look at Sans. His jaw was clenched and he had wrapped a protective arm around your waist. “Sans you don't-” He just shook his head, not taking his eyes off the bully. 

“I don't think I talked to you, _monster_.” All the hate and anger they built into that one word sat you on the edge. “Just fucking leave.”, you said through your gritted teeth. “Hmm, I don't think I want to.”, they grinned. Sans looked to his left for a second before bringing his attention back to the human. Before you could register what was happening, a blue hull surrounded them and they flew ten feet away. “What the-?” Suddenly a loud voice spoke. “I will not tolerate any racism or bullying near my cart! I will also not tolerate any racists! So if you want some ice cream, go somewhere else!” When they were done, they turned to you and smiled kindly. “Sorry for that. I should’ve taken care of them sooner, they’ve been hanging around here for a while.” You quickly shook your head. “No! No! _I’m_ sorry! I should’ve have reacted more peaceful. And he shouldn't have used his magic!” After all it was against the law. The bunny monster just smiled at you. “babe, it’s fine.” You turned towards Sans. “What? No it’s not!” Suddenly there was a blue hand in front of your face. Your attention was redirected towards the vendor. “It’s fine. I gave him my okay. Sometimes you have to break the law to make a point.” You just sighed and leaned against Sans. “I guess.”

“this is nice cream guy, by the way. but we usually just call him nice.” Nice waved slightly. “nice, this is..ehm..this is my..girlfriend,______.” You giggled. “ _Ice_ to meet you.”, you grinned.

The three of you talked a little more until a queue formed behind you. You quickly got your nice cream (on the house) and left for the next park.

“Sans?”, you grinned. “no. please don't.” You started laughing. “No Sans! It’s fine really! Just..what were you so nervous about back there?”, you smiled fondly. “well...i wasn't sure if you really were my girlfriend or not.” You gasped. “Wait what? God and I thought you just were embarrassed. Dude of course I’m your girlfriend! I’ve been drooling after you since I first saw you! Yesterday was the best date, the best day of my life! Why wouldn't I want to be your girlfriend!?” Sans chuckled. “that’s why. you’re too fucking perfect. i don’t deserve you.” You just sighed and hugged him close, as good you could with just one free arm. “You’re _my_ idiot.” He laughed again and hugged you back. “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you think? like it? hate it? tell me!
> 
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> personal tumblr: nashina


	10. No One Told Me Life Was Gonna Be This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you are disgustingly in love so the others want to get rid of you. Also Sans is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE TO ACTUAL STORY! FINALLY! So..yeah...have fun

“you’re so cute.”

“You’re so handsome.”

“you’re adorable.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“you’re intoxicating.”

“OH MY GOD! Could you two stop!? Why did I ever encourage this?!”, Mettaton screamed and jumped up from his seat, going over to stand beside the sink. “Well, I think it’s quite adorable, my dear.”, Toriel smiled, watching the two of you cuddle in the corner booth of the break room. Sans and you currently were in your honeymoon phase. It’s been three weeks now since your first date and you almost spent all your time together. You went to work together, you spent all your breaks together, you went home together and three out of seven nights he slept over at your place. 

It took some convincing from your side, to get him to sleep over. And after the first night, you knew why.

_You woke up to the sound of panting and moaning coming from next to you. Normally, you would haven been either incredibly pleased, or disgusted, however the moans sounded painful. When you slowly opened your eyes, adjusting to the light coming in from your window, you saw Sans fidgeting in the bed next to you. He had pushed the blanket completely off of him and was grabbing the sheets and pillow so hard, they both had a big rip through them. Knowing how bad nightmares can be you carefully turned him to look your way (he was heavier than you expected). Holding his hand and slowly tracing your other hand along his face, you whispered his name. “Sans. Wake up.”, you said softly and waited for his reaction. He stopped moving as much but didn't seem to be awake in the slightest. Softly kissing along his knuckles you repeated his name over and over, a bit louder this time. When his eyes slowly flickered open you were ready to be hit or that he would use magic on you (you yourself, have hurt many people when woken up from a nightmare). However, he just stared at you for a while before pressing you into his sweaty chest. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry.”, he mumbled over and over again, saying something about how it was all ‘his fault’ and he should have ‘done something sooner’. You didn't press him to explain himself, just let him hug you, cry and mumble unintelligible things.  
The next day neither of you mentioned what happened. Even when it happened again and again, you just repeated your routine._

Sleeping in one bed with Sans was one of the highlights of your days. He may have been a skeleton, but through whatever magic, he was incredibly comfortable and either had a comforting coolness or a calming warmness to him. You fit perfectly in between his arms when he hugged you from behind and his soft snores and the rush of magic through his bones made you feel safe.

However, nothing sexual happened yet. And you didn't know why. He seemed to really like you! And you really liked him! So why didn't he make a move yet? You haven't even really made out yet! A quick peck here and there but nothing more. You were getting anxious.

“Yo! Have you seen Frisk?”, Monster Kid asked, appearing out of nowhere. “Jesus!”, you shrieked and pushed closer to Sans, almost sitting in his lap. He chuckled and hugged you close. “Okay. That’s my cue.”, Mettaton said, throwing his arms up and leaving the room. “Frisk is currently waiting for you in their usual room.”, Toriel answered kindly. “Do you want me to accompany you?” MK quickly nodded their head. “That would be great! Thanks!”, they said and ran out the door. 

You laughed and relaxed against your boyfriend. “They’re so cute. I’m glad Frisk has such a good friend.” Sans just nuzzled your head and closed his eyes. 

Now was your chance.

“Hey Sans?”, you asked, clenching your hands in your lap. “mh?” You took a deep breath and looked towards him. “Do you find me attractive?” Sans leaned back to get a clear look of your face. Your cheeks were as bright as could be, you were biting your lip and looking down at your fidgeting hands. “of course. you’re the most beautiful person i have ever laid eyes on.” You gulped and looked up at him. “Thank you, but..do you find me attractive enough to have sex with me?” 

Sans flinched back and stared at you with wide eyes. “of course! if i could, i would have sex with you right now!”, he said loudly and blushed when he realised what he had just said. “i..i mean..” You happily laughed and hugged him. “Thank you, Sans. I was just..you know..worried because we haven't really..done anything yet.”, you mumbled into his chest. “babygirl.” He gently lifted your chin to look up at him. “i just thought..i don't know..you wanted to wait? i didn't want to pressure you into anything.”, he said and kissed you on the forehead. You smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. “I’m so attracted to you right now.”

You were just about to give Sans a more passionate kiss when you heard a cup fall to the floor. “oh my god. kid how much have you heard?”, Sans asked exasperatedly and laid his head on yours. Frisk just wiggled their eyebrows, quickly picked up the cup and filled it with water. Before they left they signed something. “for fuck’s sake.”, Sans mumbled as the door closed. “What did they say?”, you asked curiously. “nothing. just..nothing.” You shrugged your shoulders and cuddled against him. “Maybe we shouldn’t do something like that at work.”, you giggled. Sans just made an affirmative sound and buried his face in your neck.

*~*

When your work day was over, you walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was sunny and comfortably warm, even though it was still February. You still had time before Sans’ class was finished so you decided to stroll around the block. You didn't even take two small steps before someone stood themselves in your way. “WAIT! HUMAN!”, you turned to see Papyrus hunched over, clutching to his covered femurs. “S-SANS TOLD ME..HE WANTED TO MEET UP WITH YOU! AT-” He crammed around in his pockets. “THIS ADDRESS!” He quickly put the piece of paper in your hand and ran as fast as he could back into the studio. You felt something was off but just ignored it. You decided to follow the instructions on the piece of paper.

*~*

After you arrived at the address, you were a bit confused. This was...a shed? You turned around to leave, when you were greeted with Sans’ white shirt. “hi.” You slightly waved up at him. “What are we doing here?”, you asked and gave him a quick peck. He put his arm on your lower back and nuzzled the top of your head. “i dunno. undyne told me to meet you here. this is alphys lab by the way.” You just looked at the tiny house behind you. “They set this up, didn't they?” Sans just nodded and nudged you forward. “let’s see what they did.”

As soon as you stepped into the little wooden shed you were greeted by a comfortable warmth. You looked around the small room. The floor was made out of dark wood, creaking with every step you took. In the middle of the room layna gigantic wine red carpet with sigils that seemed weirdly familiar to you. You quickly shook your head and kept inspecting the room. To your right was a big black sofa with as many cushions as fit on it and a small fireplace. To your left you saw the smallest kitchen of your life and two doors. The kitchen might’ve been tiny but it was very cute. There was a small area to cut vegetables, meat or whatever else you could find. On the other side was the oven and in the middle was the sink. Above the working area were hanging cupboards. Close to the kitchen corner was a small table made out of dark wood. Next to the table were two chairs.

You went into the middle of the room and twirled. “I thought this was her lab? Where’s all the lab..stuff?” Sans just chuckled and pointed to one of the doors. “down there.”, he said while moving towards the little table. He picked up a piece of paper you haven't noticed before. “’dear sans and _____, please use alphys’ shed to be as disgusting as you want, just keep it from work. you can stay the weekend. also alphys said if you want you can go into the lab, too. just don’t break anything. love, undyne.’ huh.” You chuckled and wrapped your arms around your boyfriend. “Guess we should behave ourselves more.”, you grinned up at him. “yup. but not here.”, he grinned back and leaned down to kiss you softly.

You tried to put all your feelings in this one kiss. To make them as apparent as you could. You put all your love, respect, care and pride into this one kiss. To show him, how much he meant to you. 

Your hands slowly wandered up his humerus, wrapping around his neck. One hand burrowed itself in his hood, while your other slowly caressed his smooth, cool skull. His arms wrapped around you, softly holding the back of your head, the other hand on your lower back, pressing you closer to him. You were smiling into the kiss, when you felt something wet touch your lips. You slowly moved away and looked at Sans. He grinned down at you, wiggling his tongue.

His. Tongue.

“You have a tongue!?”, you shrieked and stared at it, a bit closer. He flicked it your way and laughed when you backed away again. “it’s just a tongue. you have one of those too, don't you?” You glared at him. “Well, yeah.”, you responded, hitting his head. “But mine doesn't glow blue-ish and is long and smells kinda good!” Sans’ grin seemed to widen. “it smells good?” You blushed and looked away. “Y-yeah! So what!?” He turned your head back towards him and kindly smiled down at you. “sorry. i like messing with you. you look adorable when you blush.”, he said and kissed you softly. You mumbled something under your breath but kissed him back, tightening your grip on him. 

This time when his tongue slowly swept over lips, you took a second to compose yourself, but slowly opened your mouth. When his tongue entered your mouth, you got nervous. Somehow he seemed to sense it, because the hand on the back of your head, moved to your face and softly caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch and sighed into the kiss. His tongue slowly graced your teeth and the top of your mouth before gently sliding against your tongue. It felt cool and wetter than yours, but somehow you found it very arousing. 

You also felt the magic flowing through his tongue to yours, stronger than when his bones touched you. His hands moved down to your hips and pulled you even closer. Not even a tiny piece of paper would have fit between the two of you. You were getting lost in the kiss, your mind becoming clouded. But before you could entirely lose your grip on reality, you heard something.

You slowly ended the kiss and looked up at Sans with hooded eyes. “I..eh..” Sans chuckled and carefully brushed away a strand of hair from your face. “yeah?” You slightly shook your head and looked back up at him, with clearer eyes. “I..heard something.” His grin seemed to falter a little and he looked around the small room. “really? from where?” 

You turned around and pointed at the doors. “I think from there?” He looked behind you and raised his brow-bones. “the lab? you wanna check it out?” You were incredibly curious, however you were also a little scared. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the deal. kudos, bookmarks, sacrifices, whatever
> 
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> personal tumblr: nashina


	11. He died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tells you about the former royal scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH! Story!!!!

Despite your expectations, the lab was well lit. It might have been in the cellar, but it wasn't creepy at all. The moment Sans opened the door, he reached to the side and flicked on the light. The walls were bright and the stairs seemed to be made out of white marble. Even though there were no windows down here, the air smelled fresh. It smelled like citrus and had a comfortable temperature. The stairs were smooth and cool to your only in socks clad feet. You put your hand on the wall and slowly followed Sans down the stairs.

The stairs went farther down than you thought and when you finally reached the bottom you stood in front of another door. This one had a number-lock on it. Sans put in the code and the heavy door slowly opened. He looked back at you with a reassuring smile and held out his hand. You slowly took it and pushed closer to him. He chuckled and kept leading you into the lab. The first room was smaller than you expected. One wall was covered in lockers, while a small desk stood opposite them. You went through the room and another door. The next room was way bigger. To your right was an abundance of vats with colourful liquids, almost filled to the top. You went towards them and lightly touched the glass. “What are these for?” you asked quietly. Sans walked through the room behind you, looking at the desks overflowing with papers and books. “to be honest, i don't know.it’s been a minute since i’ve worked with alphys on stuff like this.” You turned back around him, watching him read a paper he seemed to have picked up from one of the desks. “So you’ve worked with her before? She was the royal scientist, right? Were you her partner?” Sans slowly shook his head and put down the paper. “nah. we both were the apprentices of the royal scientist before her.” He seemed to be lost in thought, slowly looking around the room, speaking automatically. But you were curious. “What happened to them? Did they retire?” That’s when Sans focused back on you, a somber look on his face. 

“he died.”

You didn't know how to react. You looked at the floor and fiddled with your hands. “I..I’m sorry. I shouldn't have asked.” Sans immediately walked over to you and softly put his hands on your shoulders. “it’s fine, honey. really. it’s okay,” he said gently and drew small circles on your shoulders. “No..it’s..it’s none of my business. I’m sorry.” He gently lifted your chin and hunched over so you were the same height. “it is your business. ‘cause you wanna know more about me. you’re curious what i did before we left the underground. and that’s okay. i want to know what you did before you started working at our place too.” He smiled and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “it’s okay,” he said once more, before you smiled back. He ruffled your hair and turned back to the documents. 

“he was like a father to me. but to be honest, i think his death was for the better.” You really, _really_ wanted to know what he meant by that, but you’ve been curious enough for the day.  
Until you found a paper signed W. D. G. The initials seemed incredibly familiar to you. You tried to wrack your brain to come up with an answer, but nothing came to mind. You quickly looked over the paper but didn't really know what anything of it meant. Words like ‘determination’, ’souls’, ‘blaster’ and ‘barrier’ showed up, but you couldn't connect the dots. 

“Sans, who’s-”

_**CLANK!** _

You flinched at the loud sound. “what..?” Sans slowly moved toward a door, where the sound was coming from. He slowly opened it and looked inside. You were too far away to see what was inside and too scared to get any closer. “What..what is it?” you asked with a tiny voice.

“i can’t believe she took that with her..,” he mumbled under his breath before closing the door. He walked back towards you and grabbed your wrist. “it’s just a machine. it makes sounds sometimes, that’s normal,” he said quickly while pulling you back towards the exit.

“S-Sans? Are you okay?” He didn't say anything, just walked faster and pulled you harder. His grip on your wrist started to hurt. “Sans. You’re hurting me.”

He abruptly stopped and looked back at you. His face which was an unemotional mask before softened and he pulled you closer to him. You rested your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist. His hands softly stroked your hair and back. You didn't say anything, just waiting for him to explain himself. 

After a while of just standing there he took a small step back and looked down at you. “i’m sorry. i was just..scared. it’s probably safe down here, but..” You shook your head and gently held his face in your hands. “It’s alright. Don’t worry. I just want you to be okay.” He smiled and gave you a small kiss. “do you want to go back upstairs?” You nodded and tightly held onto his hand as you ascended the stairs.

*~*

As soon as you were back in the shed, Sans commanded you to sit on the couch and turn on the TV opposite it, while he cooked dinner. You laughed and asked him if he could even cook. “well..no. but i can bake and i can make a sick quiche.” You laughed again. “So we’re eating quiche, huh? Do you even have the ingredients for that?” He just nodded and got to work. You smiled to yourself and sunk back into the cushions.

You loved spending time with Sans, especially like this. Where everything was okay and no problems, no obstacles were in your way. Where you could just enjoy the time together with your boyfriend, not having to think about the bad things in life.

However, this time, you couldn't enjoy the feeling. Those initials. W. D. G. Who was that? And why did it seem so familiar? You didn't know that many people in your life. You couldn't think of anyone who’s name began with a W. So why? Maybe it wasn't a real name but a nickname? Maybe they talked about the old royal scientist on TV and you just remembered his the first letter of his name. You couldn't come up with a logical explanation. You tried to bury the thought deep inside your head and focused your attention on the television in front of you. 

“I have here with me today, Dr. Alphys from the Underground. Doctor, what are you working on right now?”

When you noticed Alphys on the screen you paid full attention. “W-w-well we’re wo-working on p-portals at the moment.” Portals? “Portals? What do you mean by that?” Alphys looked down at the ground and intertwined her fingers. “We-we are very cl-close to developing a portal g-gun. If you put in spe-specific coordinates from our w-world, it could open a portal. So-so you don't have to travel a long way, b-but just step through it.” The interviewer looked at her astonished. “How does that work?” Before Alphys could answer, someone behind her pulled her back and stepped in front of the camera. “I’m sorry, but that is all we can say so far,” the person said and left again. The interviewer seemed baffled but quickly composed himself. 

You didn't care what he had to say anymore so you turned down the volume. “Hey, Sans?” You heard a distinct ‘hm?’. You stood up and walked over to him, leaning against the wall next to the fridge. “Alphys was just on TV. Apparently she’s working on a portal-gun,” you said excitedly. It sounded very impressive. You didn't know Alphys could do something like that. It could help out so much. It would so much easier to help people in need, to feed the starving, to explore parts of the Underground. 

You focused back on Sans, when you noticed that he hadn’t responded. His jaw was clenched and he was frozen, currently putting the quiche into the oven. “Sans?” you asked quietly and took a step toward him. He snapped his head to the side, looking at you with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” you worriedly asked. He violently shook his head and put the quiche away. “yeah. yeah i’m fine. sorry. just..i was somewhere else,” he mumbled.

You took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sans. Be serious. You’ve been acting really weirdly since we’ve been down there. What’s wrong?” He turned toward you and looked at the floor. “it’s..it’s really hard to explain. don’t worry, i will. but not now.” You took a step back, making him look up at you. “That’s okay. Don't lie to me, yeah? If something’s wrong, tell me. You don’t have to tell me _what’s_ wrong. Just _don't_ lie to me,” you smiled and hugged him. He smiled back and pulled you close. “okay.” 

You grinned and went back to the couch, petting the spot next to you. “The quiche has to stay in the oven for a while now, right?” He nodded and walked over to you. As soon as he sat down you cuddled into his side. “Cuddle with me.”

You didn't have to say anything more. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, slowly moving his hand up and down your side.

“you got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya liked it! tell me what you thought!
> 
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> personal tumblr: nashina


	12. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way to a double date you remember some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont even lie this has been finished for weeks i just forgot. I am terribly sorry.

“Hell yeah! Anime night with Undyne and Alphys!” you shouted and jumped up and down. Sans chuckled behind you and shouldered your bag. “you ready to go?” he asked wrapping an arm around your waist. You looked around your room, quickly stepped into the bathroom and nodded. “Yeah, I think so!” you grinned and pulled your boyfriend out the door. “Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

You have been waiting for this weekend for two weeks now. It has been too long since you could talk with someone about your favourite anime. Alphys loved all romantic and humorous shows, while Undyne loved the action and horror ones. And to top it all of, the both of them were such an adorable pair, and you always wanted to go on a double date.  
Sans carefully helped you put on your backpack and sat on the seat of the dark blue motorcycle. “get on,” Sans said and patted his lap. You sat on his femurs and gave him a quick kiss. Sans put the helmet over your head and put down the ventail. You giggled and cuddled into him. You tightly wrapped your arms around him, grasping his ribs from behind. You leaned your head against his sternum and closed your eyes. 

You fondly remembered the first time you drove with him.

*~*

_“You have a motorcycle!?” you asked incredulously, staring at the vehicle. When he sat down on it you started laughing. “Oh my god!” you wheezed and bent over. “what?” he mumbled with a blue shimmer on his cheek. “You..you..” You took a second to compose yourself and straightened back up. “It looks like you’re sitting on a miniature bike.”, you giggled. It did. His body seemed to be way too big for the bike. He had to pull his knees almost up to his chest as to not touch the floor._

_“H-how am I supposed to get on there with you?” You quickly put a hand over your mouth, as to not start laughing again. “..shit.” After another fit you tried sitting behind him. No can do. There about two inches of space left behind him, you didn't even know why you actually tried. He tried moving forward as much as he could, but it was still not enough._

_After some time you tried sitting in front of him, your back to his chest. It worked! Kind of. It was just incredibly uncomfortable for the both of you. You barely had any space and he had to spread his legs as far as he could so he wouldn't hurt you with his knees. The two of you were about to give up when you just decided to try it the other way around. You turned around, now sitting in his lap and facing him. He put his knees together to form some kind of seat for you. After both of you got comfortable you grinned at him. “We did it!” you shouted. “we sure did.” He laughed and hugged you closer. “now let’s try driving this thing.” You quickly grabbed onto his shoulders from behind and pressed yourself closer._

_He started out slow as not to shock you but quickly sped up. He wound through the cars as if he didn't do anything else in his life. Through the first half of the ride you had buried your face in his sweater, shutting yours tightly. But after some time you carefully opened your eyes and looked over his shoulder. It was...exhilarating to say the least. How quickly you rushed past the other cars, the trees, the people and when you where close to your destination, you had a wonderful view of the ocean._

_After you finally stopped you hugged Sans close. “That was so...aagh!” you giggled. Sans chuckled and gently stroked up and down your back, petting your hair. “i know how you feel.”_

*~*

When you arrived at the couples apartment, you still had some time to spare. “Do you wanna go grab some ice cream before we go in?” you asked, adjusting your bag. He gestured for you to give it to him but you shook your head. “let’s go.”

The two of you made your way to the closest ice cream parlour and got one to share. “So..,” you began looking at him. “hm?” he said, licking the ice cream of his spoon. For a second you stared at his tongue but quickly shook your head. “I..eh..I just wanted to apologise once more for what happened in Alphys’ shed,” you mumbled. “what do you mean?” he asked and gently took your hand in his from across the table.

You thought back to the weekend. All in all, everything was fine, except for the first day. The things that happened down in the lab weren’t the only ones, though.

*~*

_Sans quickly stood up when the alarm sounded and took the quiche out of the oven. He cut off two pieces and put them on two plates. When he came back you were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, excitedly looking up at him. He chuckled and shook his head but sat down next to you after putting the plates on the table. He had also grabbed a bottle of some juice and two forks. As soon as he was seated you started digging in. After the first bite you gasped. “Oh my god, Sans! That’s delicious!” You excitedly wiggled in your seat and dug in. “ **bone** appetite,” he chuckled and started eating, too._

_The rest of the evening passed without another incident. The two of you cuddled on the sofa, watched TV, talked about this and that or made out. When it was well past midnight and you couldn't stop yawning, Sans proposed you two go to bed. You just sleepily nodded your head and got ready in the bathroom while Sans turned the sofa into a bed. In a closet nearby he found a blanket in which he immediately wrapped you as you exited the bathroom. You giggled and hugged him, successfully wrapping him in it too. The both of you cuddled into the bed and quickly fell into a deep, comforting sleep. Well, Sans did._

_**It was cold. Cold and dark. You could neither see nor feel anything, except the cool air. It was hard to breathe and you couldn't move. It felt like you were floating in the air, with something wrapped around you, making you unable to move anything except your fingers and toes. You tried to speak, but couldn't. You felt your eyes water when you heard a distinct sound. It sounded like someone was gasping for air, far, far away. You tried your best to move closer to the sound, until it was suddenly right in front of you.** _

_**“HELP….ME….”** _

_**This time when you tried to speak, you were successful. “How? Who are you? Where am I?” you asked, frantically looking around, searching for the source of the voice. It didn't even sound like a normal voice, it sounded like five voices at once. “YOU HAVE TO...HELP ME...” You were getting desperate, wiggling around. “How can I help you!? Where are you!?” you shouted into the nothingness.** _

_**“HERE.”** _

_You awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up. You quickly looked around to room, touching your face. You were crying. “baby. babe. are you okay?” Sans asked quietly, softly touching your back._

_You immediately recoiled, getting as much distance between the two of you. “S-Sans..?” you whispered, trying to force your eyes to get used to the dark as quickly as possible. Sans turned on the light. You didn't know how but you didn't care._

_As soon as you saw that it was really Sans sitting in front of you, slightly sweating, a worried expression on his face, you rushed over to him burying your head into his neck and started crying. You didn't know why, but you woke up with such a deep sadness in your heart, it felt like you were dead inside. Like you had absolutely no will to live left. You knew this feeling._

_“I..I had this dream before,” you mumbled. Sans didn't say anything, just rubbed slow, big circles on your back, showering your face in kisses, waiting for you to calm down. When the tears had mostly stopped and you were breathing halfway normally again, you brought some distance between the two of you. “I’m..I’m sorry..” He shushed you and pulled you back into his chest. He kept saying over and over again, that it was okay and that he was here for you. That you weren’t alone._

*~* 

“Do you remember when I said ‘I had this dream before’?” He slowly nodded, tightening his grip on your hand. You took a spoonful of ice cream, eating it before you continued. “About two months before you came to the surface, I had it almost every night. Then, when you were here, it only came sparsely, like once a month. But these past few months, I didn't have it at all! I thought it was finally over! So why did it come back!?” You stared with wide eyes at the table, before looking back up again. “It’s always the same dream, the same fucking feeling after I wake up! What does it mean!?” You were talking louder and louder, people at nearby tables looking at you. 

Sans reached across the table and put a hand on your face. “it’s okay. we’ll figure it out together.” You stared at him for a second, tears threatening to run down your cheeks, but you held them back. You put your hand over his, closing your eyes and took a deep breath. “Thank you,” you smiled after opening your eyes again. 

The both of you stayed seated for a while, finishing your ice cream and just enjoying each others presence. After a while you sighed and stood up, holding out a hand towards Sans. 

“Shall we go?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if ya liked or hated it and why!
> 
> personal tumblr: nashina
> 
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes


	13. NO! THE LASAGNE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chill at Undyne's and Alphys' and learn how the two got to know each other.

“W-welcome!” Alphys said as she opened the door and let you in. “Hey, Alphys!” you smiled and gently hugged her. “we brought dessert,” Sans grinned and held up a bag with a box full of ice cream. “Hey nice! Sweets!” Undyne said as she entered the hallway. “yeah, it’s really cool, ain’t it?” Sans grinned and gave her the bag. She just rolled her eye and brought it into the kitchen. “P-Please, let me give you a l-little tour,_____.” You nodded and followed after her, while Sans and Undyne talked in the kitchen.

Alphys’ and Undynes apartment was bigger than you expected, however you knew they could afford it since Alphys was a well known scientist. You walked through the hallway, passing the bathroom and a closet. The walls were coloured in a soft yellow while the floor was made out of white wood. There were pictures hanging on the walls, mostly of the couple but a lot were of Frisk, Toriel, Papyrus and all their other friends. At the end of the hall you saw Alphys’ PhD hanging on the wall, right next to a picture of the two girls at the beach at sunset. You saw them from behind, their backs shadowed but you could still see that Undyne was giving her a kiss on the cheek.

You smiled and looked at Alphys. She met your eyes, blushed and quickly looked away. You were scared that she took your look the wrong way so you put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at you. “You make a really cute couple,” you grinned. She smiled back at you. “Th-thank you.”

As she continued the tour you were amazed at how big this place really was. The living room was bigger than your whole apartment, thousands of books covering the walls, while the biggest sofa you have ever seen stood in the middle of the room. “Wow,” you mumbled under your breath. “big, isn’t it?” Sans asked, appearing out of nowhere. “Oh my-!” you shrieked but quickly calmed down. “Y-yeah.” He just chuckled and went back to the open kitchen, helping Undyne prepare dinner. After walking around the room and being shown bedroom and guest bedroom, you walked to kitchen island and sat down. 

“So~? How are you guys?” you asked, looking at Alphys who sat down next to you. “I-I’m pretty good,” she smiled and played around with the sleeves of her turtleneck. “I j-just had a break through with my current project.” She looked down at the table and blushed. You immediately perked up at the mention of her project. “Oh! You mean your portals? I saw you talking about it on TV!” you said excitedly and turned towards her, giving her your full attention. When you noticed that she stiffened up when all the spotlight was on her, you gave her a reassuring smile. You gave her as much time as she needed to respond.

“Y-yeah, we only h-have a prototype at the moment and the portals it produces aren’t very big, but it-it seems to work.” You lightly patted her on the shoulder. “That’s so cool, Alphys! How does it work?” Before she could answer, Sans stepped up to the islands and gave both of you a glass of water. “i think that conversation would be too long and complicated, don't you alphys?” he looked at her with emotions you couldn't quite decipher. You shook it off and drank some of your water.

“Hey, nerd,” Undyne chimed in, leaning against the counter behind her. “Hey, Undyne,” you responded, grinning. “So how are you?” she asked, quickly looking in the oven before coming back up again. Pictures of your nightmares, of crying in Sans’ arms flashed before your mind’s eye. “Eh..the usual,” you smiled. She just hummed and took out four colourful plates. “So,” you started, leaning against Sans, who stood next to you. “I just realised this is the first time, I’m properly hanging out with you guys,” you pouted. “Yeah, well with all your stupid little dates and work,” Undyne laughed. “I-I’m glad we were a-able to arrange this, th-then,” Alphys smiled. “Me too!” you grinned and hopped off your chair, walking around the island. 

“Can I help you with something?” Undyne asked, smiling down at you. “Can I help you with something?” The tall girl ruffled your hair and laughed loudly. “Sure, punk!” She took a bag of tomatoes and slammed it in front of you on the counter. “Sans and I already made the dough for the lasagne, but you can help me make the sauce!” she said loudly and pressed a large knife in your hand. “Now! Smash these tomatoes with all your might!” 

You looked up at her and then back down to the vegetables. You took one in your hand and slowly, carefully started cutting it into slices, before cutting those into small cubes. “Like this?” Undyne quickly shook her head and ripped the knife out of your hand. “Like THIS!” she shouted before quickly, aggressively, murderously stabbing the poor innocent victims. You took a step back, not planning on having to clean vegetable blood out of your clothes. “I..I’m gonna prepare the meat.” you mumbled. “Okay!” she answered, red juices running down her face.

You chuckled and slightly shook your head. Undyne was...special. She could be very aggressive and.. _out there_ , but you were glad you could call her one of your friends. She was very determined and helpful, always there when you needed her. And she meant well.

When you were done with the meat and Undyne with the vegetables you mixed it all together, adding spices and putting it into the baking pan. Adding an obscene amount of cheese you put it into oven and high-fived. Now you played the waiting game.

*~*

While you waited for the food to finish you talked and laughed and just enjoyed your time together. Until you smelled something burning. “FUCK!” Undyne screeched and dove to the oven, almost ripping the door off. “The lasagne!” she cried and took it out. “time of death, eight pm,” Sans chuckled behind her. “Aw man!” Undyne angrily threw the food into the bin. It was way too late to even try and save it. “Pizza?” you asked carefully. “Pizza,” Undyne nodded.

“H-how about we, we start watching some..some anime, while we w-wait,” Alphys smiled and gently took Undynes hand in hers. She quickly picked up the yellow monster, making her shriek, and carried her over to the gigantic sofa. You giggled and followed after them, relishing the feeling of Sans’ guiding hand on the lower of your back. 

The sofa was..it really was big. Sans was big and there was enough space for around seven or even more Sanses! And it was so wide! You sat down and immediately sunk down into the rich dark brown leather. When you sat all the way to the end, pressing your back against the cushions, you were able to stretch out your legs with only your feet hanging off the side. You were being swallowed by cushions, barely able to see what was going on around you, when you were suddenly picked up. “you’re way too tiny for this couch,” Sans chuckled and put you in his lap. “there you go.” 

You quickly looked around, seeing Undyne to the same thing with Alphys. “Why is it so big, anyway?” Undyne rubbed slow circles on the back of her girlfriends hand while answering you. “We have a lot of big monster friends,” she grinned, pointing at herself and Sans. “For example Tori and Asgore aren’t only a bit taller than me, but also broader than Sans.” Now when you thought back on it, Toriel really was a big monster. She was almost three heads taller than you and double your width. 

“Huh. So it’s Toriel sized,” you giggled. “Yeah!” Undyne laughed while grabbing the remote next to her. “Alrigthy so what anime do we wanna watch first?” she asked, nudging Alphys. “H-how about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?”

*~*

When your pizzas arrived, Undyne just quickly paid, brought it into the living room and pressed play again. You were all in to deep to notice anything around you. There could have been an earthquake, world war three could have begun you wouldn't have noticed.

When the series ended, you were thrown back into reality. “Wow,” you mumbled, feeling satisfied from the anime and your full stomach. Sometime between watching and eating you changed your position, lying on your stomach in between Sans legs with your feet at his sides. Only when you looked behind you, wanting to say something to Sans and saw him staring, you realised that he had a beautiful view of your ass. You slightly wiggled it, which brought him back to reality, too. When he looked at you and blushed you just laughed and turned back to Undyne and Alphys. 

They were in their own little world, exchanging heart eyes and kisses. When they noticed the room suddenly being completely silent, they looked towards you, blushing. “Ha!” you giggled. “I’m making everyone of you blush!” you laughed and clapped your hands like a seal. “you’re adorable,” Sans said and pulled you back up onto his lap, nuzzling your hair. You smiled and patted his head before turning your attention back to the girls. 

“How did you get into anime, anyway?” you asked, trying to make conversation. “W-well..I found some DVD’s in the trash and decided to watch them. A-at first I thought it really was l-like..human history. But then I talked to-to someone who has seen h-humans before and-and he told me that that was all fiction. But-but I thought it was so cool! S-so I kinda told Undyne that-that it really was human hi-history.. Because I-I wanted her to like me.” She shamefully looked down, fidgeting her hands in her lap. Undyne made her look up and smiled. “Al, it’s fine. I don't care about that.” Alphys just nodded her head and buried herself in Undynes chest.

You gulped and tried to come up with a happier subject. “Ho-how did you two meet?”, you smiled and crawled closer to them. Alphys re-emerged and smiled at you. “Undyne actually saved my life.” Intrigued, you sat down cross-legged and leaned down on your thighs. “How?” Alphys sat up straighter and a somber look passed over her face. “I wanted to kill myself.”

Oh.

“Oh..” You didn't know what to say. You..you’ve been there, however even though you’ve been in her position, you still didn't know what the right thing to say was, in such a situation.

“The-there’s a waterfall that goes really far down, in the Underground. Nobody really knows, where it goes. So one day I stood at the edge and..a-and I ju-just.. Anyway, be-before I could do anything Undyne came. We talked about what-what could be down there and when she realised, what was going-going on with me..she pulled me back.” Alphys fondly smiled at the memory. “And then we became friends,” she finished, looking up at you. She looked happy. Like all the feelings she had that day, all the sadness and listlessness were gone. You were glad that Alphys felt that way now.

You crawled the rest over to them and wrapped both of them in your arms as best you could. “I love you guys,” you mumbled and hugged them close. They hugged you back and laughed.

Meanwhile, Sans was sitting on the other side of the sofa, looking at you with an immense amount of love in his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of how the two met each other is actually from an amazing animation I saw! YOu can find it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQRboZwDrOI
> 
> Also..like...you guys...do you still like this story? I know it's been a bit of a roller coaster but I'm still trying things out so it'd be great if I got some criticism!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> personal tumblr: nashina  
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> new tumblr where I post naughty Sans audios: s4nsyy


	14. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down at Alphys' and Undynes.

After the little heart to heart the four of you had, you had become tired. You were soon camping out on the couch, getting even more cushions and blankets and even finding a stuffed Mettaton plushy. You had laughed your ass off at first, but were soon cuddling it close to you while falling asleep.

You were very thankful when you didn't have the dream again that night. However, Sans had a nightmare. Worse than ever before.

You were waking up, due to a cushion falling on your face. You quickly pushed it off, looking around, alarmed. You saw two more pillows and a blanket floating in the air. Undyne and Alphys were still peacefully sleeping on the other side, while Sans was constantly turning around, panting. You saw a blue light behind his left eye but ignored it for now. 

Carefully you crawled closer to him, trying your usual routine. However, this time he didn't respond to your ministrations, more pillows floating in the air. Slowly, you saw a blue glow enrapture your body, just like the one the floating items had. You were starting to ascend. You knew it was a bad idea but you didn't know what would happen if you didn't do it, so you grabbed Sans’ shoulders, violently shaking him. Immediately you were thrown against the ceiling. You let a pained gasp leave your lungs before you fell back down onto the sofa. 

You quickly looked behind you, too see if the two girls woke up, but they were still sleeping. You let out a relieved sigh before looking back at Sans. The sight in front of you hurt your heart. The blue glow of his eye was gone but there were tears streaming down his face while his hands grabbed at the blanket around him. “i’m so sorry,” he gasped staring blankly in front of him. “Sans. Sans no,” you quickly said, scrambling for his hands, ignoring the sudden pain that shot up your shoulder. “oh my god i’m so sorry,” he kept saying over and over. “S-Sans.” Suddenly you felt tears rolling your cheeks. The heaviness of the situation finally settling in. But this wasn't about you. You had to get Sans to come back to you. 

“Sans look at me,” you said sternly, still keeping your voice down. He didn't move, tears steadily flowing down his cheeks, mumbling ‘i’m sorry’. You ignored your own tears and took his face in your hands, moving even closer to him. Your faces were only inches apart. “Sans.” He slowly looked up at you. “Sans. I’m fine. Everything is okay. I’m here for you.” He just stared blankly at you. 

You were getting desperate. You didn't know what you should do to get Sans to really look at you. “Sans, please!” you said a bit louder, ignoring the other people in the room. You carefully wiped away his tears, kissing his face. “Look at me. Please.” You said over and over again until warm arms wrapped around you. 

“i’m so so sorry, ________,” he mumbled burying his face in your neck. “Sans?” you asked, moving a bit away to look at him. He just looked at you, guiltily, trying to bring you closer again. “i’m sorry i scared you,” he said gently rubbing your back. You swallowed a painful moan when he stroked over a particularly bruised part. “It’s okay. The only thing that scared me, was how far gone you were.” 

That was a lie. You knew Sans could lift small things with his magic, but people? While you were floating, even if it was just for a brief moment, your chest tightened and it was hard to breath. It reminded you of your dream.

But that wasn't important right now. You hugged him closer, slowly moving so the two of you were lying down again. It was a miracle that neither Alphys nor Undyne woke up during the whole scene. But you were thankful. You didn't want to ruin this great sleepover with stupid nightmares. “Do you want to talk about it?” He just shook his head, burying himself closer into your embrace. “can we just..cuddle?” You smiled to yourself, lightly stroking the top of his head. “Of course,” you whispered kissing his head.

The two of you lay like that for a while before you fell back asleep. Your never stopped hugging him.

“Hey, lovebirds! Wake the fuck up!” Undyne shouted from the kitchen. You blearily opened your eyes, sitting up slightly. You didn't come very far though, because a pair of bony arms around your waist held you back. You smiled down at him, carefully unwrapping his arms from around you. You scooted off the sofa and walked over to the kitchen islands and sat down. You could hear a shower running somewhere, while you lay your head down on the cool surface. 

“Hey, you okay?” Undyne asked as she sat a mug of coffee in front of you. You hated the bitter taste of coffee, but you needed the effect it had on you. You lightly nodded your head, taking a small sip of the hot beverage. “You sure?” she asked as she sat down opposite you with her own mug. You looked behind you, seeing Sans still innocently sleeping. “You had lots of sleepovers at Sans’ and Papyrus’ house, right?” She nodded her head, mixing lots of cold milk with her coffee. “Do you..did you notice..Sans ever having nightmares?” She solemnly looked at you, taking a sip. “He..I sometimes heard him screaming. It wasn't for long. After a few days I never heard him scream again, but from how he looked, the nightmares still didn't stop.” You looked down into your cup, thoughtfully. So it wasn't anything new. “Around what time did the nightmares start?” Undyne thought for a moment, looking out the window across from the sofa. “Around..two weeks before we were freed?” Okay, your dreams didn't time up. “Why?” she asked and stood up again, starting to make pancakes. You just noticed the full bowl of bater behind her. “Oh..you know. I was curious.” She gave you a don't-fucking-lie-to-me-look. “Yeah okay he sometimes still has bad dreams. I have a way of gently waking him up, but the last time was worse than before.” She nodded and put a full plate of breakfast in front of you. “Go wake up your boyfriend,” she smiled and ushered you away with her spatula.

When you arrived with the plate, a bottle of ketchup and a fresh mug of coffee, Sans was rolling around, grasping for something with his hands. You put his breakfast on the coffee-table and sat down next to him. “Looking for something?” you whispered and gently put your hand over his. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes, sleepily blinking at you. “not anymore,” he grinned. You smiled and laid your hands on his sternum, resting your head atop of them. 

“How are you feeling?” you asked, drawing tiny patterns with your nails on his covered bones. “okay,” he answered, quietly. You gave him a soft kiss and sat back up. “You want breakfast? I have ketchup~,” you said in a sing-song voice and leaned over to the table, grabbing the plate and a bottle of ketchup. His eyes lit up and he grabbed the food. “I also got you some coffee,” you laughed as you watched him gobble up his food. He smiled at you with ketchup around his teeth. “you’re an angel,” he breathed. You leaned forward and licked the ketchup off his face. “You’re welcome,” you winked before standing back up.

Back at the kitchen you had the luck of watching Undyne and Alphys sharing a loving gaze. You watched them for a while before clearing your throat and grinning when they looked over at you, blushing. You loved making people feel embarrassed. 

“So~. I thought we shouldn't take more time of your Sunday than we already have, so we’re gonna leave soon,” you kindly smiled at the pair in front of you. “What? No, it’s fine! You can stay a while longer!” Undyne immediately said, turning fully to face you. You just stood there, fidgeting with your hands. “N-no, I really think it’s better if we leave right now,” you mumbled, looking at the ground. You were starting to get a cold sweat and breathing heavily. This was becoming to much for you.

Suddenly Sans appeared next to you and put a gentle hand on your shoulder. “we still have something to _ketchup_ on,” he said and put the half empty condiment bottle on the counter, before starting to lead you towards the door, your bag hanging off his shoulder. “Y-yeah! So..bye!” you quickly said and almost ran out of the door. Before you left the apartment though, you looked behind you, catching Alphys eyes. She sent you a knowing, kind smile and guided a confused Undyne back into the living room.

As soon as you stood in front of the apartment complex, you leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. “you okay?” You slightly shook your head, taking deep breaths. In and out. In and out. “Too..much..,” you mumbled, closing your eyes and concentrating on your breathing. Sans stepped in front of you, to protect you from unwanted onlookers. You grabbed onto his shoulders, grounding yourself.

When you calmed down, you looked up at him. “I’m so sorry. Undyne and Alphys probably hate me now, don't they?” Sans just shook his head, nuzzling your hair. “i mean, i’m pretty sure alphys knows 100 percent how you’re feeling.” You just hummed and wrapped your arms around him. “and even if she doesn't, which is not the case, we can explain it to them. i’m here for you, alright? i’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost finished! It's gonna have about 30 chapters give or take! So updates will be much faster now!  
> Tell me what you thought PLEASE!
> 
> personal tumblr: nashina  
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> naughty sans audio tumblr: s4nsyy


	15. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little look inside Reader's brain. Oh and you might smooch a ghost??

After your sleepover, Sans’ nightmare and the abrupt goodbye, Alphys and you got closer. With Sans and you not being joined by the hip any longer, you spent more time with Alphys during your breaks. You found out that she was working in the lab from morning until midday and then came over to the dance studio.

“Isn’t that too stressful?” She just shook her head. “I-I just make ads for the studio, pay all the instructors and get things fixed when the-they need fixing,” she smiled. “It’s-it’s very calming for me, because I don’t really have to think, but-but do everything automatically.” You nodded, understanding and leaned back in your seat in her office, taking a good look around.

There was one bookshelf, full with what you could only guess science books, a lot of boxes stacked on top of each other next to it and the desk in front of you. You were currently sitting on the only other available chair besides Alphys’. When you looked closer at the desk you could see a pattern. This was the around sixth desk of Alphys’ that you saw and all of them looked like a pile of trash stacked onto another pile of trash. However there was a picture frame that was clearly visible. In it was a picture of the whole family you just got pulled into. Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus and Sans. You carefully took the picture and lovingly gazed down on it. It has only been a bit over two months since you met all these people, but you felt like you’ve known them for years. 

Alphys noticed your look and smiled. “I-I’m sure we can ta-take another one with you.” You quickly looked up at her with wide eyes. “Wh-what? No! I’m..I’m just some girl! I’m surprised Sans hasn’t broken up with me yet! I..I don't really fit in your family.. I would just ruin everything,” you mumbled and looked down at the floor, thinking back to your family. Pictures of your parents fighting, crying yourself to sleep, skipping school, blood running down your arms and thighs flashing before your eyes. You could hear them. 

“It’s all your fault!” 

“What is wrong with you!?”

“You’re crazy!”

“We would be better off without you.”

“I wish you were never born.”

Suddenly Alphys was standing in front of you, carefully holding your dripping face in her hands. You didn't notice you were crying again. “It’s alright, _____. Whatever you just thought about, it’s in the past. It’s over,” she said with a stern, steady voice. You slightly nodded, looking up at her. After a few moments of eye contact, she stepped away, back around the desk and sat down again. You took a minute to compose yourself, wiping away your tears and accepting the tissues the yellow monster offered you. 

“Thank you Alphys,” you smiled and took her hand in yours. She just smiled back and tightly gripped yours. “No-no problem.”

Suddenly the door opened and Undyne barged in. “Hey, babe! Do you want to- Oh hey, human!” she grinned when she saw you. You sniffled and smiled back at her. “Hey, Undyne. Don’t worry, I was just about to leave,” you said and slowly parted with Alphys, standing up. Before you could leave though, you were confronted by Undyne. “Are you okay?” she worriedly asked, gripping your shoulders. You looked up at her and smiled, kindly. “I will be. Just..a lot of emotions running through my system right now.”

It was true. It has been a while since you were assailed with so many different feelings. The relationship with Sans made you incredibly happy, content. Being with Sans made you feel all mushy and tingly inside. 

However, with each passing day of your being together, you felt a pressure rising inside you. A pressure to be good enough, to be worth it. To be the kind of person Sans deserves. But he deserved so much more. He deserved a person who had their shit together. Someone who wasn't afraid of everything, didn't have regular panic attacks. Someone who wasn't overweight, didn't have nightmares that destroyed them.

Nightmares. Sans’ nightmares worried you. They worried you so so much. You weren’t scared that he would ever hurt you while sleeping, but you were worried the nightmares were screwing with him. After the dreams he would mumble unintelligible words, phrases. But often he would say something like ‘i’m so glad you’re real.’ or ‘you’re really here.’. You didn't know what it meant and he still refused talking to you about his dreams. You understood, though. You weren’t ready to talk to him about your dreams either.

However even though he had all those dreams, he still smiled everyday. He was still the best boyfriend you had ever had. He was always there for you, grounding you, loving you. He made you feel proud to call him yours.

All these emotions flooding through your system screwed with your head. You were used to feeling sad all the time, but now you were so happy most of the time. And you were incredibly afraid of losing that feeling again.

You shook your head and smiled again. “Don’t worry about me, Undyne. This is normal for me.” You let out a breathless laugh and pushed passed her.

It was all too much for you. You mindlessly walked through the studio, waving at the people you knew, kindly smiling towards the ones you didn't. When you found a room that seemed to be empty you walked inside. You walked into the middle of the room, twirling to see if really no one was inside, before falling down on the floor. Heaving a heavy sigh you started stretching. It’s been a while since you danced for yourself, not to teach someone else. 

Back in the day you almost danced everyday. It calmed your nerves, took your mind off things and made you focus on one thing and one thing only. Having fun.

You sat on the floor in a split, touching your toes with your hand, really taking in the room. It was one of the smaller ones, for a small group of about ten people. Two walls opposite each other were covered in floor to ceiling high mirrors while the other two walls were covered by different seating accommodations. You slowly stretched your body across the floor, feeling the muscles in your thighs and back burn. When you got up again, you stretched your arms towards the ceiling and were ready to fucking go when you noticed someone behind you.

“Oh my god! You scared me!” you shrieked and held a hand over your heart. The person laughed silently. “Because I’m a ghost, right..?” they whispered. “I’m sorry… I’ll leave..” They were about to dissipate into thin air before you tried holding them back. “Wait no! Do you..do you want to dance with me?” The almost see-through being, got more pigmented again and floated closer to you. “You would dance with me..?” they asked lowly. You quickly nodded your head. “Of course! That is, if you want to.” They slowly nodded and floated even closer until they were a few feet in front of you. “So what do you wanna dance?” you asked, kindly. “Swing..”

You quickly rushed over to the media station and plugged in your phone, starting the first song you found fitting. You looked towards them and they nodded, happily.

It was hard dancing swing together with an incorporeal being but you made it work. You had a lot of fun, dancing together through four or five songs, when you needed a break. “So..what’s your name by the way?” you asked, fanning yourself with your hand. They sat down on the floor beside you, both of you completely ignoring the perfectly good seats along the wall. “Napstablook..” You introduced yourself and smiled at them. “I’m sorry if this sounds rude.” you started. “But..ehm..what pronouns do you prefer?” They seemed to perk up at that, slightly blushing. “He..,” he whispered. “Oh okay! Thank you! You can just call me she and stuff!” you grinned.

The both of you kept talking for a while before you realised you were late for your next class. “Thanks for dancing with me, Blooky!” you said excitedly before hurrying out the door.

You went along your day happier than before, without any other crying sessions. When your last class ended, you packed your stuff, waiting for your students to leave. Almost all of them were gone, except Mettaton. He walked up to you and slung a cool metallic arm around your shoulders. “How are you, darling?” he asked as the two of you excited the room. “Oh you know. Pretty good. I met someone today and we danced together. His name was Napstablook.” you grinned. Dancing with the ghost-boy made your whole day better. It’s been a while since you had so much fun, dancing with a stranger. You hoped you wouldn't have to call him a stranger for too long.

“OH MY GOD! You met Blooky!?” Mettaton shrieked, excitedly jumping up and down. “I’ve been wanting to introduce you two forever but he was never ready for it! So? Do you like him? He’s adorable, isn’t he?” He overwhelmed you with all his questions on your way to the showers. “He was very nice, yes. I like him very much. I just hope he likes me too..” Suddenly, the robot hugged you closely. “I’m sure he just adores you!” You grinned and hugged him back. “Anyway, I’m sweaty and I stink. Can I please shower now?” You giggled as he pushed you through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill. bookmark, kudo, comment, etc.
> 
> personal tumblr: nashina  
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> nasty sans audio tumblr: s4nsyy


	16. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori invites you to dinner and Sans and you talk a bit.

When you came out of the shower, you didn't expect to run right into the fluffy chest of Toriel. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” you immediately said, blushing and taking a step back. “Oh, it’s alright, my child. It’s no _fluffing_ problem,” she giggled. You laughed and stared at her. “Wow. Hearing you almost curse is really weird!” You awkwardly scratched your neck, adjusting your bag. “I just had to try and get that pun in there,” she smiled kindly, walking you to the exit. You smiled at her. Even though she towered over you and could probably kill you in one second, you felt incredibly safe when you were with her. It was like running around with a mom-bodyguard who baked you a pie and killed your enemies. You laughed at the mental image in your head and flushed when you felt her hand softly brush your hair back. 

“How about you and Sans come over this weekend for a family dinner?” she asked you as you stepped outside. “Oh. Ehm..it’s fine if you want Sans to come! I don't have to go everywhere with him, don't mind me!” you quickly said, looking at the ground. “My child.” You slowly looked up at her, biting your lip. “You are part of our family now. I want you to come. Well, except if you have other business to attend to.” You violently shook your head. Taking a deep breath, you grinned up at her. “I would love to come.”

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind. “i _tori_ -lly wanna come too,” Sans said, resting his head atop yours. You and the tall woman giggled, before Sans and you said your goodbyes. 

“That was one of your lamest ones yet,” you giggled, intertwining your fingers with his and swinging them between the two of you. “eh,” he said and took your bag, shouldering it. You smiled and enjoyed the walk.

The weather was getting warmer and more kids started playing outside. You just passed the nice cream stand (saying hello to Nice) where two kids were animatedly talking about one of their favourite shows, right before another pair ran around you and Sans, using you as a shield. You laughed and looked after them as they ran away. When you looked back at Sans, you blushed. “W-what? I really like kids. You know I wanted to become a kindergarten teacher once?” you mumbled, continuing your walk homewards. 

The rest of the walk you talked about all your different dream jobs. You found out there was a time when Sans wanted to become a flower. “A flower!?” you laughed as he blushed. “y-yeah! i mean...i always saw the king taking care of his garden and i thought ‘hey, as a flower you just have to look pretty and get taken care of’. it was the easiest job i could think of!” You grinned and shook your head. “I wanted to become a main character in a Ghibli movie! Especially after I saw The Cat Returns! It’s still one of my favourite movies,” you daydreamed, reminiscing to the movie. “well, now you’re dating a skeleton. that’s pretty magical, ain’t it?” You giggled and pushed closer to him. “More than I could ever dream of.”

*~*

The rest of the week went by smoothly. You spent your short breaks mostly with Mettaton and Alphys, and danced with Napstablook in your long one. Since the incident at Undyne’s Sans hadn’t slept over again. He said it was too dangerous. It made you incredibly sad. Every night you missed his warmth, the steady thrumming of his magic, his soft snores. One time you went over in the middle of the night, after having the same damn nightmare again, but stopped in the hallway. You couldn't be this selfish. Sans was just worried about you. You were sure he would let you sleep with him, but he wouldn't get any rest at all, too scared to hurt you.

You slightly shook your head. You were lying on your bed, browsing through a magazine. There were so many cute clothes, but none in your size..

Well thank the lord you could sew.

You loved looking at fashion magazines, getting ideas and then making your own clothes, letting your imagination run free. It was hard at first. Not a single item of clothing fit you properly, but with determination (and a lot of tears) you were finally able to make decent clothes. However, the fabric was expensive, so you mostly only made clothes for important events. Like the dinner with Toriel! Putting the magazine and your notes in your bag, you headed out to hunt for fresh cloth.

You had lots of different ideas but when you arrived at the store you decided to make a pant-suit. Getting all the right materials, you quickly checked out and headed back home. You were excited. It has been a while since you had such a big project and you were ready to lock yourself into your apartment for two days.

You didn't expect Sans to show up on your doorstep at three in the morning. You had your hair up in a bun, a measuring tape around your neck and a little pillow with needles of different sizes on your wrist. “eh..i didn't wake you up, i guess?” You smiled, shook your head and let him in. “You okay?” He nodded and sat down on your bed. He was only wearing a dirty white t-shirt and dark blue boxers. His shoulders were hanging low and he stared at the floor. You walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. “You mind if I finish this real quick? I’ll be with you in a second.” He looked up at you and tiredly smiled. “sure.”

You quickly went over to your desk. Adding the last finishing touches to the vest. After about ten minutes you were done. Quickly getting rid of the tools hanging off your body, you went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When you re-entered your living-/bedroom, Sans was already lying under the covers in his usual place, the lights turned off. You smiled and rushed over to him, throwing yourself on the bed. You jumped a bit and grinned down at him. He smiled up at you before grabbing you and hugging you close.

“i’m s’rry.”, he mumbled. “What for?”, you asked, draping your arm over his middle. “distance.” You shook your head and slightly kissed his exposed clavicle. “It’s fine.” You rubbed slow circles on his back. “i missed you.” You smiled, breathing in his musk. He smelt like books and ketchup, like usual. “I missed you too. I almost went over once! I stood in front of your door.”, you giggled and looked up at him. He looked down at you with such a sad expression, it broke your heart. 

“i’m sorry.” You sighed and scooted upwards so your faces were right next to each other. “For every ‘i’m sorry’ I’m gonna kiss you.”, you said and lightly pecked him on the cheek. The sadness slowly left his face and his grin widened. “i’m sorry?” You giggled and kissed him on his other cheek. “what about ‘i apologise’?” You kissed him on his forehead. “please forgive me.” 

You groaned and kissed him properly. He chuckled in the kiss before wrapping his arms around your waist, effectively pulling you closer. One hand of yours grabbed his clavicle while the other latched onto a rib from behind. He groaned into the kiss, squeezing your sides. His tongue slowly swept over your lips, begging for access. Which you granted, sighing into the kiss.

The kiss got more and more heated, one of his hands wandering further up, pressing on your back to get you even closer while his other cupped your ass. You whimpered, starting to breathe heavily. When one of his legs moved between your thighs and pressed against your core, you let a moan escape. You ended the kiss and scooted away from him, blushing as dark as you could, panting and staring wide-eyed into space. 

“I-I’m sorry.”, you mumbled. Sans chuckled and brushed a strand of hair back behind your ear. “i guess i shouldn't kiss you right now, huh?” You gasped and buried your face in your hands. “For fucks sake Sans!”, you shrieked. He laughed and pulled you back into his embrace. “sorry sorry. i had to.” You giggled and cuddled closer. After a few moments you looked up at him.

“Sleep?”

“sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant write the ending oh god. I hope I'm gonna be able to finish it in time but be maybe prepared for anticipation.
> 
> However I have like ten more finished chapters for you so.
> 
> personal tumblr: nashina (it's starting to get kinky cause im not holding back anymore lol)  
> writing tumblr: nashina-writes  
> nasty sans audio tumblr: s4nsyy


	17. Dinner With The Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and you make out with Sans.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN?”

“Darling, are you sure you shouldn't use another kind of fabric?”

“how many clothes you’re usually wearing have you made yourself?”

“OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” you screamed and turned around to look at the mountain of friends on your bed. “I really need to concentrate right now, because we need to leave in an hour and my shirt is only halfway done because someone thought he could occupy all my attention yesterday!” Sans just shot finger guns your way and winked. “So either y’all fuck off right this second or shut the fuck up!” you said, angrily sowing on the ruffles.

Mettaton slowly got up, leaving with a quiet Papyrus in tow. Sans shrugged before picking up his book from your nightstand. A few minutes passed while you worked and he read until he suddenly dropped his book and shot up. “Leave them,” you mumbled without looking up from your work. “but they-” “Papyrus is a big boy, Sans.” You shot a glare his way before focusing back on your work, adding finishing touches. You saw out of your peripheral vision how he lay back down but didn't pick up his book. “The book, Sans,” you said cutting off the string. You held the shirt an arm length in front of you, inspecting it, before turning towards your boyfriend. “Try this on.”

He raised an eyebrow but got up and took the shirt from you. While he was stripping you grabbed a pair of pants you made the day before and threw them on the bed. Socks too and shoes you borrowed from Mettaton aaand done. “Great. I’m gonna change in the bathroom and when I come out you better be ready,” you grinned and grabbed your own clothes.

In the bathroom you put on your pale blue shirt with the ruffles at the end of your sleeves, your skin-tight night-blue slacks and pale blue socks. Putting on your night-blue vest and night-blue tie you looked in the mirror. You looked hot as hell. It has been a while since you last saw yourself dressed in a suit and decided, it was way too rarely. 

When you left the bathroom you swore you felt your jaw hit the floor. The suit you made Sans fit better than you expected and you were so close to ripping it right off him again. “Holy shit,” you both said simultaneously. 

The dark blue of his shirt was a beautiful contrast to his ivory bones. His whole outfit was the exact opposite of yours. Everything that was dark for you, was bright for him and vice versa. His sleeves didn't have any ruffles and he cramped them up to his elbows. 

“Sans you look so hot,” you practically drooled, walking over to him. He just grinned and beckoned you closer with his hand. When you were standing right in front of him, you put your hands on his shoulders, letting them wander down the soft material. “You should wear suits more often. Then I can do this!” you said and pulled his tie so he had to bend down. Now on eye level with him you grinned before kissing him deeply. He chuckled before kissing you back, laying his hands on your hips. You wrapped one arm around his neck, softly scratching against his skull while the other was still clutching his tie. You sighed when you felt his tongue slide along your lips, opening up for him. 

He slowly stepped back towards the bed, pulling you along with him. When the edge touched the back of his legs he sat down, you jumping into his lap. The kiss immediately resumed, more passionate than before. You were grabbing at everything you could reach, tracing his ribs through his shirt, his femurs, slowly grinding down against him. He fondled your ass, massaged your thighs, touched everywhere he could.

Both of you were panting, gasping into the kiss, while he slowly loosened your tie and opened the first few buttons of your shirt. His mouth left yours, carefully biting, nipping down your neck. "S-Sans..," you gasped when he bit at the base of your neck. He licked over it, sinking his teeth into the same spot over and over again. You were desperately grasping at his shoulders when suddenly the door opened.

"We're leaving..in..ten..," Mettaton mumbled, immediately shutting the door after processing what he just saw.

You blushed a deep red, getting off of Sans' lap as quickly as humanly possible. Redoing your shirt-buttons you looked over at the door. "Right. Tori. Dinner." You tightened your cravat and reached for the door before a pair of bony arms stopped you. "sorry," he whispered into your neck. You sighed and turned around to face him. "It's fine. Nothing to apologise for." You smiled and softly kissed him.

*~*

"They're gonna hate me. Oh my god I won't be able to live if Toriel doesn't like me. Oh god I'm gonna die I never even talked to Asgore. He's the king of the monsters dammit why do I even get to meet him, I don't deserve it." Sans effectively shut you up by pulling you into his lap in the backseat of the car and putting his hand over your mouth.

"chill, babygirl. they're both gonna love you, toriel already loves you," he murmured in your ear, calming you down. You wiggled between his legs, pulling his arms closer around you. He chuckled in your hair and lightly pat your thigh. "it's gonna be okay," he whispered and kissed your neck. You sighed and leaned closer to him.

"No fucking in my car," Mettaton said in the front and a loud NYEH could be heard. You blushed and buried your head in Sans' shoulder, waiting for the ride to be over.

When you arrived, you quickly scrambled out of Sans lap into the cool fresh air. You took a deep breath and shook all your anxiety off.

Suddenly there was a robot next to you. "You ready darling?" You shook your head. "Nope." Mettaton grinned and grabbed your hand. "Alright let's go!" 

The amount of time you took to ascend the three steps to Toriel’s house was incredible. It felt like an eternity until your hand finally knocked on the door. “Why am I in the front!?” you whispered, enraged and waited for the door to open. When it did you stared at nothing until your stare wandered down, settling on the little child standing in the doorway, a huge smile on their face. “Hey Frisk,” you smiled and ruffled their hair. They grinned and quickly signed something. “Mom’s in the...kitchen?” you mumbled. They nodded their head with a proud smile and Sans affectionately pat your head.

Looks like Sans was a good tutor. You grinned and followed after the ambassador into the house. It let a warm feeling fester inside your stomach. The walls were a warm beige with a billion pictures hanging on it. There was a picture of Frisk in front of (you assumed) Toriels old house in the Underground, a picture of both of them together in front of the new house, a bunch of pictures of the both of them furnishing their new home and at the end of the hallway was the same picture you saw on Alphys’ desk. Only this had a little paper put in the corner of the frame. When you looked closer, you saw it was a drawing of you.

“F-Frisk..did you draw this?” They jumped next to you and when you looked down, they had another piece of paper in their hand. You carefully took it from them, turning it around to look at it. It was a drawing of Frisk, with everyone you knew on it, including you. On top of the paper they wrote in thick letters **Family**.

You knelt down in front of the child, hugging them close. They gently pat your back and cuddled into you. You laughed when you felt a few tears escape you, pushing the kid gently away you wiped your face as best you could. They smiled gently and gave you a big kiss on the cheek before hurrying off into the kitchen.

When you got back and turned around you ran straight into Sans’ chest. He lifted your face with his hands, wiping away the few tears. He lovingly smiled down at you kissed your forehead. “they’re right, you know?” You just curiously tipped your head to the side and grabbed his tie again. “you’re family.” You smiled brightly up at him, pulling him down for a soft kiss before going into the kitchen.

“My child! You made it! And what a nice suit you’re wearing!” Toriel said, hugging you tightly before turning back towards the stove. “Dinner is almost ready, don’t you worry!” You offered to help her but she just shushed you and pushed you towards the living room. “Asgore isn’t here yet, but he will be, soon,” she said before leaving for the kitchen again.

Arriving in the living room you found Undyne and Alphys cuddling on the couch. Mettaton dramatically let himself fall into love seat, immediately moving to the side when he was Papyrus walking towards him. Sans and you occupied the other love seat while Frisk sat down on the floor.

Different kinds of conversations ensued when you suddenly got a headache. You whimpered when it got worse, shutting your eyes. “you okay?” Sans asked, worriedly. You just nodded and tried your best at a genuine smile. He didn't buy it.

“So, a-as I was saying, the adaption of-of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is-is pretty good! Con-considering that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is actually re-really old and- are you okay?” Alphys was just talking about the new (or old-new) anime she was watching when a painful wave of headache came back. “I..I just need some air,” you mumbled, stumbling towards the entrance. Just when you were about to open the door, Asgore walked in.

**_NOW. ASK HER._ **

What? That was the voice from your dream! Why was it talking to you now!?

“Are you alright?” Asgore asked, touching your shoulder. Suddenly images were rushing through your mind. Asgore smiling down at you, Sans screaming at you, Alphys crying. None of these things ever happened! Who’s memories were those!?

You quickly pushed past him and ran out the door. You fell to your knees in the grass, clutching at your head trying to make the voice stop.

**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING. GO BACK AND ASK HER! ASK HER ABOUT THE MACHINE!_ **

Your forehead touched the cold grass and you at least felt a slight relieve when the headache lessened. The voice didn't stop though. 

**_THE MACHINE. THIS IS THE PERFECT MOMENT. ASK HER! DO IT!_ **

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” you screamed into the grass, tears running down your face. You didn't know if your eyes were open or closed. You didn't know if you were still kneeling or lying on the ground. You couldn't tell up from down. Everything was moving. Everything was still.

“STOP IT!” you shouted, punching your head. Suddenly someone grabbed your wrists in one gigantic hand and held your mouth open with the other. You tried to open your eyes but you still couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. Something like a pill was placed on your tongue. Your mouth was forced shut and someone held your nose closed. You swallowed the pill and breathed in deeply when the hands left you. 

**_YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN’T-_ **

Your heard cars rush by, birds singing in the trees, magic flowing through the hand next to your head. Slowly you saw the light of the setting sun, a shadow above you and next to you. You blinked once, twice and slowly, carefully sitting up. A gentle hand was helping you, pushing you up from behind. When you were sitting again you turned around. “S-Sans? Alphys? What..?” Sans slowly pat your head, with a worried expression on his face. “I-I don't really know what ha-happened to you but-but my pill seemed to work.” You looked at Alphys, frowning. “What pill? What happened?” Sans carefully wiped away your tears. “we don't know what happened. the pill she gave you gives your soul a kind of barrier against magic. do you at least feel better now?” he asked, brushing away your hair. You nodded. “It..it was the voice of my dream. They told me to..to tell you their name. All of you,” you mumbled, looking down at the ground. 

Sans silently told Alphys to go back in and tell everyone that you’re fine. “how about we think about this tomorrow and enjoy our evening? the pill should work for a few hours at least, so why not take advantage of that?” You smiled and nodded.

You tried to enjoy the evening as best you could, but the images of those foreign memories kept floating through your mind. That same echo-ey voice telling you over and over again to ask for a machine? Why? What did they mean? And who did he refer to with ‘her’? What would happen if you got the machine?

On the way back home you were horrified. You didn't want to go to sleep, too scared to be confronted with another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont know what im doing ive never written real story before


	18. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in the shower

You absent-mindedly said your goodbyes to Mettaton when you arrived at your apartment complex. The two skeletons and you walked up the stairs to your floor and you silently waved to Papyrus when you walked into your flat. You turned around to see if Sans was following you and you were incredibly grateful when he did. You smiled when he closed the door behind him and immediately walked up to you to wrap his arms around you. Burying his face in your hair he slowly stroked along your back. “you okay?” he asked backing up a bit to look at you. You shook your head. “No,” you smiled. You disconnected from him and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind you, you heaved a sigh as you stripped out of your clothing. You carefully put it to the side to wash it later before you looked into the mirror. 

You looked like hell. Your make-up was everywhere except where it was supposed to be, your eyes looked like you hadn’t slept for a week and your lips were as dry as could be. You smiled sadly before stepping towards the shower and turning the hot water on. While the water heated up you took a wet cloth and got rid of the remaining make-up. Just when you were about to step into the shower there was a knock on the door.

“is..ehm..is everything okay?” You had to smile at Sans nervousness. Wrapping a towel tightly around you, you opened the door. “Do you want me to leave the door open?” you asked with a genuine smile gracing your face. He blushed at the sight of you, looked towards the ground vigorously nodded. You chuckled slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back in, leaving the door wide open behind you. 

You glanced behind you as you opened the towel, catching Sans eyes roaming your body. You blushed and swallowed down all the anxiety before dropping the towel. You heard him gasp behind you as you stepped into the shower and quickly closed the curtain behind you. Trying to still your vehemently beating heart, you let the hot droplets roll down your body, effectively wetting your hair. You sighed as the water washed away all your fear, stress and insecurity. You don’t know how long you stood there, just letting it rain down on you when you heard something. Straining to hear the sound again, you realised it was Sans. Gasping, moaning, quietly saying your name.

Oh my god.

This..this wasn't like the times he would say your name in a nightmare. The sounds he made were erotic, stemming from him being aroused. You whimpered as you became fully aware of what he was doing. He was masturbating and..thinking of you. You gasped and felt your hands unintentionally wandering down your body, scratching along your hot flesh. You leaned against the cold, blue tiles covering the walls while one of your hands stopped at your breast, softly massaging it. You gasped when you flicked your nipple, softly scratching your thigh with the other hand. 

Continuing playing with your nipple, your moved closer to your core, quietly moaning when you touched your outer lips. You heard Sans’ moans getting louder, gasping your name. You bit your lip and moved one finger up and down your slit, closing your eyes. You imagined Sans being with you in the shower, cornering you. His hot breathe floating across your neck, his big hands slowly moving down your sides, closer and closer to your cunt. You inserted one finger in yourself, still pretending it was Sans’. Slowly moving that finger in and out, your other hand wandered down to play with your clit.

Soon you inserted another finger and a third one. You already felt Sans’ bulge. He was big. You knew you had to prepare yourself. And you were excited. You really like Sans, were incredible attracted to him. If you would only listen to your libido you would have fucked him ages ago. But you were scared. Scared that if you crossed that bridge, he would leave you. He would realise that you didn't have a perfect body. Or maybe you were bad at sex. Or maybe he just wants you for sex and when he got what he wanted, he would leave. You quickly shook your head, throwing away those thoughts. You knew Sans wasn't like that. 

“fuck, _babygirl_.”

Sans’ moan brought you back to reality and you realised that you were already close to the edge. You moved your fingers faster, thrusting them against your sweet spot while your finger moved vigorously against you clit. “S-Sans..,” you gasped and ripped open your eyes, just to see the shadow of him leaning forward and convulsing. His loud moan reached your ears and you came to the sound of him. Your orgasm rippled through you while you tried to stay on your feet even though your knees were wobbling. You took a minute to collect yourself before you finished your shower and grabbed your towel. You quickly dried your hair as best you could before wrapping yourself in it again and leaving the shower. 

Sans immediately looked up when he heard the curtain opening, a bright blue blush grazing his face as he met your eyes. You sighed and walked over to him, draping yourself sideways over his lap. “We are not going to pretend this didn't happen,” you said sternly looking up at him. He gulped but nodded. “Sans?” His hands settled across your lap and on the smaller of your back. “yeah?” You took a deep breathe before burying your face in his neck. “I want to have sex with you.” His grip on you quickly tightened and he sat straight up. “e-ehm..” You giggled and shook your head. “I was scared you wouldn't like me anymore after we fucked but I can’t wait anymore. And..just for one night..I want to concentrate only on you. On us. And not have to think about these stupid nightmares or that stupid voice and..I just want to be with you, Sans,” you finished and looked back up at him. You smiled when you saw that his blush got deeper but he also had a grin on his face. 

“i will do my best to take your mind off things,” he grinned. But soon his smile turned into a frown. “and you don't have to worry about anything. i would never leave you.” He nuzzled your cheek before giving you a sweet kiss. “but..ehm..when do you want to..?” You laughed and patted his shoulder. “Let’s have a date next weekend and after that, alright?” You winked as you got up and went to your dresser to get fresh clothes. You threw him a kiss before you closed the bathroom door behind you.

*~*

**_I TELL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN THAT I NEED YOUR HELP AND YOU IGNORE ME!_**

What? This is the first time you had that dream and could remember it. “Why can I remember you?” you asked, trying to move but, like always, you couldn't. The air was as cold as ever, breathing was hard too, like expected. 

**_ASK HER FOR THE PROTOTYPE AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE._**

“The prototype? You mean..Alphys’ new invention?”

**_YES. I WILL GIVE YOU COORDINATES._**

“I..I can’t! That has nothing to do with me! Why are even asking me? Ask her yourself!” you shouted, struggling against the invisible restraints. They were getting tighter than usual and it felt like something was wrapping itself around your throat.

**_YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP ME. THAT CAN SET ME FREE._**

“I don't understand!” You felt tears collecting in your eyes, which you quickly tried to blink away. The appendage around your throat got tighter. You couldn't breath.

“Let me..go!” you tried to shout but it came out as a whisper.

**_GET THE PROTOTYPE._**

You awoke with a start, looking around you and recognising your room. A pair of brightly glowing eyes was staring back at you. “babe? are you okay?” Sans mumbled and wiped sleep out of his eyes. You took a few deep breathes, relishing in the feeling of fresh air in your lungs. You sighed heavily before smiling at him. “Everything’s fine. Don’t worry.” He blinked a few times before pulling you back down to him and hugging you close to his chest. 

“i’ll never leave you, i’m here.” You sighed and felt new tears coming but you forced them back. “Thank you, Sans,” you mumbled before closing your eyes again. 

His breathing soon slowed down and little snores escaped his mouth. You smiled as you looked up and studied his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly hanging open, a sliver of his tongue poking out. He told you once that he didn't have full control over his magic when he was sleeping, which is why he refused to sleep in the same bed as you for a while. But his nightmares seemed to have lessened these past few weeks, which made you incredibly glad. You wanted Sans to be happy. Always. Forever. You have no idea what happened to him, why he had those nightmares, but you knew that it was in the past. It already happened. It’s not gonna happen again. You would give your life to see Sans content.

Sans was happy when you didn't have nightmares. But they came more often than not these days. So you decided something. You decided to sleep as little as possible.

You barely slept two hours a night for the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betcha thought i meant sex hehe


	19. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times before _real_ sexy times and confessions

It was Sunday, meaning it was finally time for your big date with Sans. You barely slept this week. He knew it, you knew it, but you anticipated this day like nothing else. You just wanted to forget about everything and only focus on him. In those few hours you did sleep, the voice plagued your dreams again. They were getting mad, more forceful. You were scared, but Sans was always there when you woke up, pulling you into his arms. 

Those weren’t normal nightmares. Who did this voice belong too..?

You were pulled out of your thoughts by your doorbell. Alright. It’s go time. Make up, on. Lingerie, sexy. Outfit, adorably sexy. Thoughts, fear and stress, pushed to the back of your mind. Let’s go.

“hey, babe. you look...fantastic.” You blushed. It was the beginning of summer and it was already really fucking hot out so you tried to throw your insecurities out of the window and actually wore a crop top. Together with your long skirt and cute boots you actually felt pretty good. 

“Thank you,” you smiled sweetly and got on your toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. However he turned his head and gave you a deep, loving, passionate kiss. Your knees got weak and you held onto his shoulders when you felt his tongue slowly swipe over your lips. You’re standing in the middle of the hallway, you realised. You also noticed that you didn’t care. The only thing you were thinking about was Sans. The only thing you felt were his hands on your waist and cheek. The only thing you smelt was his scent. Your world revolved around him. After all, this is what you wanted. You wanted this whole day to be about you and Sans. No nightmares, no nothings, just the two of you.

You let out a tiny moan when he bit your lip and his grip on your waist tightened. He crowded you against the door behind you, which you don’t remember closing. Any of your neighbours could see you right now. However, you had no fuck to give. Wrapping your arms even tighter around his neck you pressed yourself fully against him. His leg moved between your thighs and you slowly started grinding against him.

Suddenly his mouth left yours and moved down towards your neck. “shit, wait we..i...fuck.” But you were nowhere near stopping. Your mind was clouded. The only thing you knew, was that you wanted him. _Now_. 

You nibbled on his mandible and let your hands wander down his chest, slowly tracing his ribs through his thin shirt. His hands found their way to your butt and pulled you even closer. Your were basically sitting on his thigh now. He moved his head away from your mouth and looked into your eyes. You knew what you looked like right now. Cheeks as red as a beet, eyes glazed over, drool running down your chin. Suddenly you saw his eye spark blue and then you’re kissed passionately, your hands immediately gripping onto his lowest ribs. He groaned in your mouth and squeezed your ass. You started panting and just wanted to tell him to take you right then and there when you heard a door slam shut.

Both of you froze. Sans slowly looked behind him and then groaned loudly. “fuck. see that’s what i meant to tell you before. ‘papyrus is going to leave soon do you want to wait for him’.” You didn’t know what he was getting at. Your brain was still not functioning correctly. What does Papyrus have to-ooooh! 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. Should we look if he’s alright?” Sans just nodded and slowly moved his hands up from your butt and held your face close to his. You curiously looked up at his face and smiled. He just smiled back, kissed you softly one more time and then slowly parted from you and went to the door opposite yours. You walked after him, hand clutching his humerus. 

Sans carefully opened the door and you both took a step inside. You saw Papyrus sitting on the couch not moving. You took another step forward. 

“Papy? Are you alright?” He nodded but didn’t look at you. “Can I sit down next to you?” For a few seconds nothing happened but then he nodded again. You slowly sat down and sat next to him. You sent Sans a look which he understood and left for the kitchen. You slightly turned to the taller skeleton and cleared your throat. He turned to look at you and you saw that his cheeks had a slight orange tint to them.

“Sweetie I’m sorry that we made you uncomfortable. Sans tried to tell me that you were going to come out soon but I ignored him. I’m really sorry.” Papyrus vigorously shook his head. “IT’S NOT THAT!” he said even louder than usual, then he continued in a quieter tone, “IT’S JUST WHEN I SAW YOU TWO LIKE THAT I FELT THE NEED TO DO THE SAME. WITH..with Mettaton.” You gasped and smiled. “Papy that’s great! I didn’t know you liked Mettaton like that!” Papyrus smiled a bit. “I DIDN’T KNOW EITHER! I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS WAY! I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS.” You nudged him slightly. “That’s okay. Think about your feelings a bit and if you still don’t understand tell Mettaton exactly how you feel. I’m sure he’ll know.” You winked and stood up putting your hands on Papyrus shoulders. “Good luck,” you smiled. He smiled back and quickly stood up. 

“THANK YOU, HUMAN! HOWEVER, I DO NEED TO SAY, THE BOTH OF YOU SHOULD NOT PARTAKE IN THOSE ACTIVITIES IN PUBLIC.” You blushed brightly and put your hands together. “I...I know. I’m sorry,” you said shamefully. He pushed past you to the main door. “DO NOT FRET! EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES! I WILL BE OFF TO UNDYNE’S NOW! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!” He quickly left and you fell back on the sofa. 

Sans poked his head out of the kitchen. “everything okay?” he asked. You just groaned and closed your eyes. “I will now commence to fall into an imaginary hole in the ground. Goodbye,” you said and slipped down to the floor. Your eyes still closed you didn’t notice how Sans knelt right in front of you so you were very surprised to see his face only inches from yours. “we have a reservation to get to.” You shot up only barely missing Sans head thanks to his quick reflexes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” you asked as you quickly got up. “Are we late?” You tried fixing your clothes quickly, noticing the handprints on your waist. Sans chuckled deeply. “no, we’re not late and i was a bit preoccupied.” To prove his point he let his fingers glide over your new discovery. You blushed and grabbed his hands. “Where?” you asked and buried your face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you and breathed in your shampoo. “it’s really cute. it’s small and close to the beach.” You smiled and parted from him again. “Let’s go then,” you kissed him quickly and turned off the light. He followed you out of the door and together you made your way to the restaurant.

*~*

“i asked him if he had a _femur_ ‘cause he didn’t find my jokes _humerus_.” You laughed and shook your head. “You’re so stupid. However I could just be too _sternum_.” It was his turn to laugh now. You loved making him laugh. It always sounded so genuine and made you feel all fuzzy inside.

You giggled and rested your head on your hands, looking around the restaurant. It was beautiful. You were outside, with a wonderful view of the ocean. Fairy lights were hanging right above you, on every table there were either pastel blue or pink candles, monsters and humans were enjoying delicious food together and it was so cheap! You immediately fell in love with the establishment.

“babygirl.” You looked up to see Sans staring at you from across the table with a serious look on his face. You quickly smiled at the waiter clearing your table and then looked back at your boyfriend. “What’s up? Everything okay?” He smiled at that. “everything’s fine. but..can i tell you something?” You nodded your head. “i love you.”

What.

“Huh?” Very eloquent. Really, pat yourself on the back for that one. “you don’t have to answer or anything. i just wanted to tell you.” Before you could answer he called the waiter over. “do you want dessert?” You just shook your head. You were still in shock. You were still processing this. Normally you were the first to say that. Normally you were rejected right after. Normally you would have had sex already. Normally you wouldn’t feel this happy with someone. Normally you would be incredibly insecure about your body.

“I love you too.”

“huh?”

Yup. This is right. This feels right. This is how it’s supposed to be. You grinned. “I love you too. I love you so so so so much.” Sans just stared at you. “are you sure about that?” You laughed. “Are you sure about loving me?” He nodded. “Then so am I.” He just let out an incredulous laugh before standing up, sitting down next to you and pulling you into his side. “i love you.” You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled into him. “I love you too.” You smiled up at him when you noticed tears were flowing down your cheeks. “Ah fuck. Sorry I don’t..” You quickly looked down and tried to wipe them away without destroying your make up. Sans gently made you look up at him again and when you did, you saw he was close to crying too. “Sans...” “i would have never thought you love me back. i’m just a gigantic skeleton with bad jokes and a cool brother. there’s really nothing great about me. yet you still love me.” You took his face in your hands and stared in his eyes. 

“You shut the fuck up right there. How could I not love you? You are kind, incredibly caring, protective, funny, one of the best dancers I know, you’re super smart, like, professor level.” He laughed. “You’re the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. I never want to lose you. I can’t imagine living without you anymore. You’re the only person who made me feel good in my skin. You’re the only person who makes me feel beautiful inside and out. You’re probably the only person who would react so cool to my constant nightmares! Okay? So never say shit like that again. Beside, you’re really hot for a skeleton.” He laughed and kissed you lovingly. “how did i ever deserve someone like you?” You smiled. “You deserve so much more.” 

You stared into each others eyes before your little moment was broken by the waiter. “Thank you,” you smiled kindly and stretched. “you wanna share that?” You looked down at the tiramisu and couldn’t resist. “Hell yeah.”

*~*

After sharing the most delicious tiramisu you have ever eaten, the two of you decided to take a walk along the beach and look at the stars. You already knew that Sans was a big fan of astronomy but you didn’t know that he had so much knowledge about it. In the short time he has been living above ground he has learned all about the different constellations. Their names, their origin, how they got their name, everything. It was adorable how he seemed to glow while talking about something he was so passionate about.

But you were getting cold and started to shiver. “are you cold?” he asked while wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You slowly shook your head. “No, I’m fine,” you answered with chattering teeth. He just shook his head, took his arm off you and disappeared. Yeah. Just..poof! And he was gone.

“Sans?! What the fuck?” Not even ten seconds later he was back with his thick, blue jacket. “Sans what the hell just happened?” He just slowly put his jacket over shoulders which you grabbed immediately and pulled tighter. “ehm...well..i might be able to teleport.” “Duh.” Sans laughed. “i’m sorry i didn’t know how to tell you and i didn’t think it was that important.” You chuckled and continued walking, looking back up at the stars. “It’s fine,” you whispered and looked back at him, smiling. He smiled back and put his arm back over your shoulders. You snuggled into his side, thankful for his and the jacket’s warmth. 

Soon the two of you decided you’ve walked enough and sat down on the sand. Sans put on his jacket and you sat between his legs, back to his chest and closed the jacket in front of you. “Now that’s really warm.” You felt his laugh more than heard it. “comfy?” You nodded and cuddled back into him. His hands were lying on your thighs which were still exposed to the cold night air and rubbed slow circles on them.

“Sans?” you whispered. “hm?” You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. “I’m really happy that you’re here. I love you. I can’t remember when I was last this happy. Thank you.” You turned your head to the side and gave his clavicle a soft kiss. You felt his breath hitch and his grip on your thighs tighten. “there’s really no need to thank me. i should be thanking you. you’re the most incredible person i have ever met. you’re adorable, caring, helpful, beautiful, you laugh at my dumb jokes, you take care of my brother, you take care of me, you actually believe in me.. i don’t know what else i could ask for. i love you.” He nuzzled the side of your head in a pretend kiss and wrapped his arms around your middle. 

The blush on your cheeks couldn't get any redder. Sans words made your heart flutter and your eyes water. How did you deserve such an amazing man in your life?

You slowly turned around, straddling his legs, and wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a slow, loving kiss. “I’m so incredibly happy right now,” you grinned and laid your forehead on his. “me too,” he smiled back and closed his eyes. You left yours open, admiring the view in front of you. If someone had told you two years ago that you would fall in love with a skeleton and he would love you back..you would have laughed. Mostly at the loving back part. It was incredible how easy it seemed for him to make you forget about all the shit that has been happening these past few weeks.

When he opened his eyes again and looked straight into yours, he blushed. You grinned but blushed right back and gave him a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly grew more heated and you could feel the desperation from a few hours ago come back. You made yourself comfortable in his lap and lightly scratched your nails against his skull. 

He fucking purred.

So you did it again, one hand constantly scratching his skull, while the other slowly moved down to his jaw. Sometime during your kissing Sans had opened the jacket and his hands found their way back onto your hips and ass. You moaned when he squeezed your rear and grabbed his collar bone. He growled and pulled you even closer against him. Your skirt moved so far up he could almost see your panties. But he could definitely see your stockings and garter belt. Oh and when he did.

“holy fuck,” he said, not taking his eyes off your legs. You self-consciously grabbed the hem of your skirt and pulled it back down but his hands stopped you. “you look so fucking sexy,” he whispered and pulled your skirt back up. When he saw your dark blue lace panties he groaned loudly. “okay. that’s it. we’re going home. i need to rip your clothes off right the fuck now.” And suddenly everything was dark. There was a heavy weight on your chest, just like in your dream. It was hard to breathe and you couldn't see  
shit, everything felt so cold. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone and you were in Sans’ bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: sans puts his sausage into your hot dog


	20. Frickle Frackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do the sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS PURE PORN! ONLY PORN NOTHING ELSE!** alright have fun  
>  (gonna update the tags soon)

You started shaking and looked around the familiar room. It was completely dark only the moon light coming through the window illuminated the room. “are you okay? i’m sorry, i should have warned you.” You just shook it off and smiled at him. “Please undress me now,” you grinned, still sitting on his lap, only now you were on his unmade bed. He growled and immediately ripped off your crop top only slightly damaging it. You gasped, surprised at how rough he was. Sans was normally so gentle and careful. This was completely different. Not that you were complaining though. 

Next he tore off your skirt, which was basically trash now. “Sans! I liked that skirt!” He just stared at your exposed body. “i’ll buy you ten new ones,” he unconsciously mumbled, basically drooling over you. You blushed and tried to hide the matching lacy bra with your hands.

“baby, please. you really don’t have to be embarrassed. you’re gorgeous. you’re beautiful. you’re hot as hell. fuck you’re the most attractive person i have ever seen in my goddamn life. i promise. i love you.” You smiled and slowly took your hands off your chest, instead slipping the jacket off your boyfriends shoulders. 

He gripped your thighs again and looked up and down for the 100th time. “did you buy this for me?” he asked lowly. You swallowed. Shit. His voice always did things to you (especially your nether regions) but now he lowers it even more? You weren't going to last long. 

“I..ehm..yeah,” you mumbled, remembering the many things Mettaton made you try on. That was one hell of a shopping trip. “speak up, sweetheart,” he grumbled while nipping on your neck, trailing his phalanges along your legs. You cleared your throat. “Yes,” you said as loud as you could. He gave an appreciating groan. “mmh. that’s good to hear, baby.” He slowly licked his way down your neck to your collar bone. “you think about me a lot?” Your grip on his lower ribs (which you don’t remember grabbing) tightened. “Of course! All the time!” you immediately said. You didn’t think about anything else! Even when you planned the next dance routine for your classes he still crossed your mind and distracted you all the time. Not even the nightmares could stop that.  
“that’s good to hear. what do you think about?” What did you think about? Well, everything! “I...I think about your smile and your laugh. I think about your puns and your voice. I think about how nice it feels when you hold me, about how you always make my heart flutter in my chest. I..” You were about to tell him how you think about him at night when you’re alone and needy, missing his touch. But you couldn’t. It was too embarrassing.

“what else, sweetheart? what else do you think about?” He opened your bra and slowly freed you from the straps, chucking it somewhere in his room. He groaned when he saw your chest in it’s full glory. “good god.” You smiled at his admiration which quickly turned into a moan when he grabbed them and slowly started massaging them. “S-sans..” “good?” You nodded, unconsciously grinding your hips down on his when you felt something. Looking down you saw a telltale tent in his pants. “You really have a dick,” you gasped. He laughed. “of course i do, baby. i told you.” You just nodded and ground once more against him. He felt big. 

He moaned and pulled you even closer. “you wanted to tell me something, didn't you?” he asked while slowly licking your right nipple. You moaned and wiggled in his lap. “It’s...it’s embarrassing..” He gripped your other boob and flicked his thumb over the nipple. “come on, sweetheart. i wanna hear it.” You swallowed thickly and straightened your back. “I..when I’m alone at night I imagine what your hands feel like. When..when they..touch me.” He ground up into your core. “touch you where?” he pushed. You gripped his right wrist and lead his hand down to your panties. “H..here,” you whispered. He slowly stroked two of his fingers along your slit while still playing with your nipple. 

“like this?” he grinned. You quickly shook your head and knelt to get out of your underwear completely. He helped you and when you were done you took his hand again and put it on your now uncovered cunt. He immediately put his thumb on your clit while the other fingers slowly traced your hole, his other hand never letting up. “S-Sans..feels good..” He chuckled and slightly, carefully bit your nipple. You moaned and arched your back into his touch. You kept moaning while his hands made you come undone.  
Suddenly he inserted his finger inside you. You quickly bit down on his clavicle and started riding his finger. He moaned and inserted another one. Your mind was hazy, the only thing you felt were his fingers inside you. The only thing you thought about was how much you wanted him. 

“Sans..,” you whispered and stopped moving your hips up and down and instead started gyrating them. While doing that you carefully took of his shirt and pulled his pants as low as you could, exposing a blue glowing penis. “Wow..,” you gasped. “do..do you like it?” he asked. Now it was his time to be embarrassed. “I love it,” you said and slowly wrapped your hands around the base. It was way too big for one hand so you used your other one too. It was pulsating and felt like a real penis, just smoother. You slowly pumped him while still moving your hips in a circle. You were so focused on his cock, you didn't even notice how he inserted another finger.

You swiped your thumb across the tip to use his precum to help you glide along but it wasn't enough. So you slowly let your spit travel down on his cock to lubricate it better. “wait that was so hot oh my god.” You forgot that Sans was still there, staring at you. You immediately blushed. “I’m sorry it was just..so I could move better and...” He put a finger over your lips. “i said it was hot, alright? stop freaking out, sweetheart.” You gently shook your head. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s not that easy..” He gently cupped your face while still moving his fingers inside you. “it’s okay. i understand. just..trust me, okay?” You nodded your head and gently kissed him. The kiss soon turned hotter when he hit a spot inside you. You moaned and ground your hips harder against his fingers, the speed of your hands picking up. He groaned and pushed you back on the bed. You whined when his fingers and mouth left you, before moaning again when you felt the tip of his cock slide along your slit, pushing against your clit.

“Sans please~!” you moaned and wrapped your legs around his hips as best you could. “please what?” he teased you and slightly pushed against your hole. “Sans, **fuck me**!” He did as he was told and slowly pushed inside you. His cock really was gigantic. The stretch was delicious. The pain just good enough to be pleasure. You tried to get him to move faster, but he took his sweet time. “Saaaans!” you said impatiently. “hush. you’re gonna thank me later.” You just pouted and waited for him to bottom out. You had to admit, sometimes there was a sharp pain, however you would hold out, for him. When he was fully situated inside you, the both you were a panting mess. He, because he really had to restrain himself from immediately pounding into your tight little cunt, you, because it was (after all) more hurtful than you expected. “it’s gonna be okay, babygirl. deep breaths,” he encouraged you and showered your face and neck in sweet kisses. You grabbed onto his ribs and tried to relax.

When you thought you were ready, you pulled him closer to you. “Move,” you whispered. And he did. Slowly he moved out an inch or two before thrusting back into you. You gasped and shut your eyes. “you feel so good, sweetheart. you’re doing such a good job i’m so proud of you.” He praised you over and over until you were moaning for more. He started moving faster, his thrusts rougher than before.

“god you feel so good. fuck,” he moaned and bit into the juncture where your neck and shoulder meet. You were already constantly moaning his name but when he bit you so hard he almost drew blood you were screaming. “Oh god! Do that again do that again!” you moaned and he bit you over and over again. Not as deep as the first one but it was still such a delicious pain. When one of his hands went down to play with your clit you were as close to the edge as could be. “Sans! Sans I’m so clo-” You interrupted yourself with a scream when he bit into your collar bone drawing more blood. Without thinking you let go of his ribs and wrapped your arms around his neck, scratching his spine from behind. He moaned so loud you felt it vibrate through your entire body. So you did it again and again until you were coming all over his cock. He shuddered when you got even tighter than before and with one, two more thrusts he came inside you. Slowly riding out your orgasms you panted and hugged him closer. When he finally stopped and laid down beside you, both of you were silent for a while.

“Fuck,”, you both said simultaneously. You looked at each other and started laughing as hard as never before. “Oh my god that was amazing,” you said when you were done laughing. “that was _sans_ -tastic.” You couldn’t even tell him to shut up you were that tired. 

You were about to fall asleep when you felt his hand slowly trace your shoulder. “we should get that cleaned up.” “We can do that t’morrow,” you mumbled and turned onto your side only to hiss when the weight was put on your shoulder. “now?” “Mmh.”

After cleaning up, treating the bites and bandaging you up the both of you fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like the porn?


	21. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARINING! IMPLIED PAST SELF HARM! ******

You woke up with your face pressed to the ceiling. Your eyes wide you pushed yourself off and turned around. Still floating in the air you saw your blanket, pillow, some of your books and other things floating through the air. Looking down at the bed you saw Sans rolling around, groaning, that now familiar bright light behind his eyes flickering from blue to yellow.

You started hyperventilating but forced yourself to calm down as best you could. Which wasn't a lot but you ignored your own needs to try and get Sans attention. “Sans,” you said as normal as you could, not wanting to shock him. However he didn't respond. You reached for the pillow floating next to you and tried to throw it on the bed next to him, but it barely moved. 

You were slammed against the ceiling again, harder than before. You cried out in pain, which woke him up. He quickly sat up looking around for you. His magic dissipated and you fell down onto the bed, scarcely missing him. You moaned in pain as you tried to hollow your back. Sans hands were immediately on you trying to help you sit up. “oh my god what happened!? was...was that me?” You looked at him sadly before slightly nodding your head. His hands slowly slipped off your waist and shoulder onto the bed. One hand still holding your back you tried to sit up all the way, gently touching his face with your other hand. 

“Sans. Sans it’s not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose. I’ll be fine. Tomorrow I’ll jump around like nothing happened.” You tried to grin but he wasn't even looking at you. He looked off into a space, a mixture of guilt, fear and anger on his face. “You’re not at fault for your nightmares.” At that he slightly shook his head. “it wasn't my usual nightmare.” Without another word he stood up, putting on his pants and shoes. “S-Sans? Where are you going?” you whimpered, crawling next to him. He looked at you for a second, the only emotion left on his face remorse. He softly touched your cheek and kissed your forehead. “i’ll be back,” he whispered and stood up. He looked at you one more time before walking towards the door. 

“Sans! Please-,” you whined but he had already closed the door. What was up with him? If you were completely honest, he slightly scared you. What was his dream about? You laid back down on the bed, whimpering when you felt a flash of pain in your back. You pulled Sans shirt you were wearing up to your face, inhaling his scent. It calmed you. You closed your eyes and took a pillow, hugging it close to you, pretending it was Sans.

*~*

Cold, restrained, but the voice was silent. “What did you do to Sans!?” you screamed. Wiggling, you realised you could slightly move this time. “What did you do!?” you repeated, angrily. You heard a sigh come from your left. You quickly whipped your head around and looked into nothingness. “Where-?” Suddenly something that felt like a hand gently touched your face. 

_**I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE NOW.** _

“What!? You can’t just..disappear without telling me what this was all about! And did you have something to do with Sans’ nightmare or not!!?” You moved your head away from the hand, seeing it move away. It almost seemed to be invisible but you could see the outlines. It..had a hole in it’s palm. You shook your head and tried to look where their eyes would be. “Please just tell me if you did something to Sans.” Your voice was quieter. You were getting desperate. You didn't want pull him into all this. He had his own problems to deal with dammit!

*~*

You woke up in your bed, the sun looking through your half closed blinds. You blearily looked towards your nightstand. You saw a blurry paper and a glass. When you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and sat up a bit, you hissed. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as the night before but still noticeable. You barely reached the letter. When you pulled it close and squinted at the letters your heart sunk. “’Here’s some ibuprofen. I won’t be able to see you the next few days, I’m sorry. I love you, Sans.’, huh?” The correct grammar scared you even more than his sudden disappearance. You wiggled forward and swallowed the pill with the water. You sighed and fell back down onto the bed, waiting for the drug to kick in. ‘I won’t be able to see you the next few days.’ What did he mean by that? Why not? Where was he? Couldn’t you call him?

You played around with the idea but decided not to. Maybe he was somewhere with no reception or something. But where..?

You shook your head again, slowly sitting up. The pain was practically gone so you got up and got ready for work. Quickly washing your face you put on the first clothes you found and left. You noticed too late that the shirt you were wearing actually belonged to Sans. It was even one you had given him. ‘Are you kitten me right meow?’, it said. He was so happy when you gave it to him. It would have been too tight on him so you made it bigger. He was very proud of you when you told him.

Tears started gathering in your eyes but you blinked them away. You were almost at the studio when Papyrus started running towards you. “HUMAN! HUMAN DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH SANS? HE GOT HOME AT THE CRACK OF DAWN AND TOOK HIS SECRET KETCHUP SUPPLY AND LEFT AGAIN! HE WOULDN’T TELL ME WHERE HE WAS GOING!” he panted as he stopped in front of you. You guiltily smiled up at him. “I don't know, Papyrus. I’m sorry,” you whimpered, looking at the floor. His hands grabbed your shoulders. You looked up at him to meet his soft gaze. “IT’S ALRIGHT HUMAN! I’M SURE HE’LL BE BACK SOON!”

The both of you walked to the studio together and he even accompanied you to your class. You smiled and waved when you parted ways before entering the room. You were early so it was no surprise for you when you were alone in the room. You threw your bag in the same corner as always after pulling out your phone. You hadn’t even checked it until now.

**Sans; 03:55 a.m.:**

**_‘i love you.’_ **

You smiled when you saw the text. You hadn’t even seen it until now. You shook your head and opened your music player. Starting one of your favourite songs, you quickly plugged it into the amplifier and sat on the floor to stretch. 

Halfway through the song the door opened and Mettaton stepped inside. “Mind if I join you, darling?” You motioned for him to sit beside you with a smile. You stood up and bent down to touch your toes, heaving a sigh. “Is everything alright?” he asked, gently pressing on your back, helping you get even lower. You grabbed your toes and wiggled them before getting back up. “I’m fine,” you smiled tiredly. “It’s just..Sans..” Mettaton looked at you confused before going over to the bar. “I thought you had your big day yesterday,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. When he saw that you weren’t reacting, he frowned. “Darling?” You shook your head, getting out of your mind and walked over to him. “We did. It was...fantastic. But something happened that night and he..he left. When I woke up I found this paper.” You pulled the little note out of your pocket and gave it to the robot. 

“Why did you need ibuprofen?” You sighed and put your foot on the bar. “Sometimes when Sans has nightmares his magic acts up. He threw me against the ceiling several times. That’s why he left too, I think.” When Mettaton didn't answer you looked up at him. He looked furious. “He can’t control his magic? Why the fuck didn't he tell Alphys!? I’m sure she can help him!” You looked at him, shocked. You have never heard him curse before. “I’m sure he did. His magic is pretty strong, you know that,” you mumbled, finishing your last exercise. “Yeah, I know. Still.”

You held your class without a problem. Teaching all the people in your group new moves and starting a new routine with them actually took your mind a bit off the things that happened. Not only did Sans worry you, but the voice form your dream too. What did they mean they would leave you alone? And what were those signs? You shook your head as you made your way to Alphys’ office. It was four p.m. so she should be working on some bills now or something.

But when you entered the room it was empty. You were about to turn back and leave when you saw a piece of paper lying on the chair you usually sat in. _‘Dear _________. I will not be coming into the office for a few days. If you need something please ask Undyne. Love, Alphys.’_ You tilted your head in confusion. Alphys too? 

What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im almost done so im gonna throw chapters around left and right


	22. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sad because you miss your boyfriend. Also Asgore.

You haven't seen Sans for almost a week now. Your hopes of him coming back soon, telling you everything was fine, he just had to work on something important, were slowly fading away. Your focus on your work seemed to dissipate as well, seeing as how Mettaton had to get you out of your head in the middle of class again. 

“I’m so sorry,” you said for the probably millionth time that day. You shook your head slightly and finished class. At least Mettaton helped you. The classes where he wasn't present were the worst. Strangers having to tell you to get your shit together was quite embarrassing. You huffed out a breath as you walked down the hall, looking for Alphys. Everyday you went to her office, to see if she already came back and if she could maybe tell you if Sans was okay. There was really no reason for you to think that the two were together, except for the fact that they both vanished at the same time. You just didn't know what you’d do if Sans was all alone doing god knows what.

You hadn’t realised how your eyes were slowly closing before you ran into a kid. Stumbling back you rubbed over your eyes and looked down. “Frisk!” you exclaimed loudly. Bending down to be on eye level with them, you slightly smiled. “I’m sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?” They quickly shook their hand and looked at you, worryingly. They pointed at you and you chuckled quietly. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 _You seem tired._

They were right. If you were completely honest, you hadn’t really slept a lot since Sans left. You were hoping maybe he would show up again, thinking you were asleep but he never came. And when you were about to fall asleep out of exhaustion you were scared the nightmares would come back. However since that one last dream they never showed up again. You often wondered if Sans’ disappearance and the stopping of your nightmares were connected, but that wouldn't make any sense. Why wouldn't they have gone to Sans in the first place then?

“I’m fine,” you repeated, smiling tiredly and ruffled their hair. Straightening back up you put hands on your back and stretched. You heaved a sigh and looked back down at the brown haired kid. _Where’s Sans?_ Your eyes widened for a second, new tears threatening to make an appearance but you blinked them away. “Honestly, I don't know. But I’m sure he’ll be back!” you said with a forced cheerful grin. They pulled your hand so you would bend down again. You did and when you were back on eye level Frisk gave a you little kiss on the cheek and smiled. _I’m sure he’s fine._

You smiled and knelt down, hugging them close to you. Their little arms wrapped around your torso and you pressed a kiss on their head. “Yeah. Of course,” you whispered before getting back up. They waved goodbye and ran down the hall, jumping on MK when they saw them. You laughed and turned back around, to continue your walk.

Before you could take another step forward though, you saw a yellow tail disappear around the corner. “Alphys, wait!” you shouted running after her. When you ran around the corner the door of her office closed. You quickly ripped it open and stared at the shocked face of your yellow friend. 

“O-oh,________, it’s you.” Immediately cutting to the chase you walked towards her and softly but sternly grabbed her shoulders. “Please tell me that Sans is with you.” Her eyes quickly looked around the room, her breathing getting harder, before she sighed heavily and calmed down again. Looking up at you with sad eyes, she nodded. “We-we’re working together on-on something in my l-lab.” You groaned and fell back on the chair behind you. “Thank god.” You closed your eyes and slightly rubbed your temples. “Why didn't he tell me?” Alphys didn't answer you, just shuffled around her office and packed some things in her bag. You watched her for some time before speaking up again.

“Are you leaving again?” She quickly looked towards you before continuing to gather different things and nodding. “Is..Is Sans okay?” She sighed and turned your way. “I-I’m not even supposed to tell you where he is. B-but he’s fine. You don’t h-have to w-worry.” You averted your gaze and looked at the floor. You weren’t supposed to know where he was? What was he doing? Why?

Suddenly Alphys was standing in front of you. “I..I have to leave now.” You nodded and got up so she could lock the door. “Good luck in..whatever you’re doing,” you mumbled before walking back to your classroom.

*~*

The rest of the day went by relatively normal, considering you didn't have to worry so much anymore. Of course, more and more questions started forming in your head, but you trusted Sans. He would explain everything when the time was right. At least you hoped so. Sans loved you, so he wouldn't lie to you right? He would tell you everything, right?

Your class had just ended and instead of going home, you decided to stay a bit longer in the break room. Sitting in your usual seat you let your head softly touch the surface of the table in front of you. You sighed and closed your eyes.

What if Sans didn't love you anymore? What if the combination of his nightmares and yours was too much for him? Or maybe he just didn't like the sex with you? Maybe you were too fat for him. Maybe you were too human for him. Maybe you were too..broken for him. You knew that he saw, felt the scars on your body. You knew that he must have realised that those didn't come from an accident or the sort. You knew that it was clear that you inflicted them upon yourself.

You felt tears welling in your eyes and quickly pressed them together so they would just get out. You wiped your eyes and sat back up. You were surprised when you saw Asgore sitting opposite you. “I-I’m sorry! I..I didn't realise..” You quickly shut yourself up before you could embarrass yourself any further. You stared down at your lap before you heard him laugh softly. “It’s alright, please don't you worry.” You slightly smiled up at him, resting your arms on the cool, smooth surface of the table. “I actually wanted to talk to you alone as it is. So this is a very good opportunity.” You looked into his eyes, silently asking for him to keep going. He averted his gaze for a second, sighing, before he looked back down at you. “Do you still remember what exactly happened at the dinner the other day?” You slowly nodded your head, fidgeting with your hands. “Could you explain it to me?” 

You gulped but, again, nodded your head. You took a few seconds to compose yourself before taking a deep breathe. “I’ve been having nightmares lately. They aren’t new, it’s always the same one over and over. It happened about two months before you broke the barrier for the first time. When I woke up I could remember the dream clearly, but the next time it happened it was like the first time all over again. In the dream itself I could never remember already having had it.” You took a moment to breath before you continued. Asgore was patiently watching you, waiting for you to continue in your own pace. “The dreams stopped, after some time, but soon after I started working here, getting closer to Sans, they started back up again. I still couldn't remember but..after the dreams I would start feeling incredibly sad, depressed but also furious. Those weren’t my own emotions. In the dream it’s..it’s cold and dark and I can’t move but there’s this voice, crying out for help, asking me to help them. But they never tell me how or why. I thinks it’s their emotions I’m feeling. But I don't know why.” You realised you were starting to tear up again and quickly wiped away your tears. “At the dinner I got a horrible headache. I was about to go out and get some fresh air, when you walked in.” You quickly looked up, searching for some kind of reaction to all the things you had already said. He just smiled kindly at you, waiting for you to continue. “The moment you walked in, I heard the voice out of my dream. They were asking for Alphys’ prototype. I..I don't know why but they said they’d give me coordinates. I..I don’t really understand any of it, really. At first I just thought it was a normal nightmare but now..it can’t be..” You whimpered, wiping the tears away. “And a week ago..they said they would leave me alone now. Since then..I didn't have another nightmare..,” you whispered, finishing your tale.

Asgore cleared his throat, straightening himself up. “Thank you for telling me. I will do some research, maybe I can help you with all this. Have you told Sans about this?” You shook your head. “Not in detail. He knows that I have nightmares, but that’s about it.” The monster king slightly nodded. He was about to stand up, when you perked up. “Wait! I forgot something!” He settled back down, watching you again. “When..when you touched me I saw..memories or something. I saw you smiling down at me, Sans screaming at me and Alphys crying.. Was there any person the three of you knew? Who just..disappeared or..died?” you whimpered, looking up into the shocked expression of Asgore. “Yes but..that is impossible. It can’t be.” He quickly stood up. “I will look into this.” And with that he left, leaving you alone with even more questions floating through your mind.

You walked home, mind elsewhere while your body automatically turned corners and stopped at red lights. Asgore knew the person from your dream. He knew who it was. You were sure of it. But why? What did you have to do with all of this? The questions were getting annoying. Instead of answers you only got more enigmas. You lightly slapped your cheeks as you walked up the stairs to your flat. When you entered the hallway, you gasped. 

“Sans!” you shouted, running towards the tall skeleton, standing in front of your door. You jumped and hugged him, his arms immediately wrapping around your torso. Your feet barely touched the floor while you pressed yourself against him. “I missed you so much!” you said, loudly, kissing his cheek. When you moved a bit away to get a good look at him you stepped further back. He looked..tired. And sad. Exhausted. “Are you okay?” He looked down at you, guilt written all over his face. He closed his eyes, sighing before looking back down at you. 

“we have to break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters are a little fucked. this is my first time writing sad shit


	23. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because im done

“W-what?” your hands left his shoulders, falling limply to your side. He averted his gaze, staring at his door. “i want to break up.” You felt tears already running down your cheeks, hands shaking at your sides. “W-w-why?” you whimpered, staring up at him, lips quivering. He looked at you for a split second before looking away again. “i don’t think this is working out. i got tired of you.” You let out a sob before collecting yourself. Looking at the floor you breathed hardly in and out. Then you smiled and looked back up at him. You ignored the steady flow of tears and tried to muster up a cheerful voice. “That’s okay. I knew this was going to happen a-anyway.” Shaking hands reached into your pocket pulling out your keys. You tried opening the door but were shaking so hard you dropped them. You laughed painfully and picked them up again. “If you wait just a second I can give you your things.” He just nodded waiting for you to open the door. After a few tries you succeeded and stumbled into your apartment. Quickly grabbing his books and clothes, you staggered back out, pressing the things into his arms. Grinning up at him, you waved slightly. “It was nice while it lasted,” you whispered, closing the door before he could respond. As soon as you heard his door shut you fell down onto your knees.

Letting out a quick series of heavy sobs you pressed your head onto the cool floor. Hot tears, pooling on the floor under your face, your nails scratched along the hard wood. Your breathing got quicker and quicker and soon you were hyperventilating. You closed your eyes and tried to concentrate on the puffs of air escaping your lungs. It didn’t work. It didn’t work. You were having a panic attack and you didn’t know how to calm down. You couldn’t see, you couldn’t concentrate you couldn’t- Panicking, you scrambled for your phone, clumsily pulling it out of your pocket. Wiping harshly at your eyes so you could see for a few seconds you searched for Mettatons name. He picked up after three rings.  
“Hello Darling~!” he greeted you cheerfully. You let out another heavy sob. “_______? Is everything alright?” You whimpered and gave your all to answer him. “P-panic attack,” you whispered. You heard Mettaton gasp at the other end of the line. For a few seconds you didn't hear anything, just his breathing. After a bit you heard his sheets shuffling and his breathing picking up. “Remember the first time we went shopping together?” Thankfully he didn't wait for you to answer but kept talking. “I dragged you to so many expensive shops. You hated it.” You heard him laugh and it calmed you down a bit. Your breathing wasn't as loud anymore, still irregular but you felt yourself calm down. The phone was lying on the floor, you pressing your ear to it. Your hands were still shaking too much to actually hold it. “You know, you may not have allowed me to buy you anything, but I did. I’m just waiting for your birthday or Christmas or something to role around so I can give it to you.” You heard a door slam in the background. “W-wha..?” He chuckled and it sounded like he was running down stairs or something. “I’m coming over.” You were about to try and refuse when he kept talking. “Or that time we went lingerie shopping. Just for you I even searched for a shop with high quality but cheap prices. There were so many things that suited you wonderfully. I also bought some of those, that you didn't get.” The door of a car slammed and there was a short moment of static. “You’re on speaker now. Can you still hear me?” You made a confirming sound, picking up the phone and slowly sitting up. You’re breathing was almost normal, however it was still hard to get a lot of air in. “I’m going to move soon. Not far, don’t worry. Just..in a safer environment.” You sighed and leaned against the wall. “Anyway, I know that you’ve been rather stressed these past few weeks. Why don’t you take a break? I’m sure Toriel would gladly give you one. You’ve done so much for us since you started working here.” His tone was soft and comforting. 

You took in a deep breathe, finally having calmed mostly down. “Thank you, Mettaton,” you said, your voice hoarse. “It’s alright, Gorgeous. Do you feel better now?” You nodded before realising he couldn't see you. “Yeah.”

A few minutes later you opened your door to let him in. “Hey,” you smiled. The two of you had been talking until he was right in front of your door, so you had no time to wash your face and get out of your dirty clothes full off tears, snot and sweat. He still immediately wrapped you in a hug. You hadn’t even closed the door yet, which turned out to be a horrible mistake. When you opened your eyes after ending the hug, you saw Papyrus stand in the hallway behind Mettaton. You blushed and motioned for Mettaton to turn around. Mettaton blushed too and looked up at the tall skeleton. The robot tried to somehow shield himself with his arms, only wearing an oversized sweatshirt. You remembered the time when you still only had a crush on Sans and met him in your comfy clothes. 

The thought of Sans sent a painful jolt through your heart. You slightly shook your head and smiled at Papyrus. “Can we help you with something, Papy?” He quickly shook his head and brought his hands forward, which he hid behind his back. “I….I TRIED MAKING THE PIE VERSION OF SPAGHETTI AND HEARD YOU CRYING SO I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO TRY IT! I’M…..I’M SURE IT WILL CHEER YOU UP!” he said loudly and presented the blue tupperware. You smiled and took it from him. “Thank you so much, Sweetie. I’m sure it will be delicious.” He nodded and took a step back. “I WILL LEAVE YOU TO IT!” He gently waved and closed the door behind him. You could have sworn you saw a sliver of Sans, sitting hunched over on the sofa. You felt new tears spring into your eyes and felt two cool arms wrap around you. “Let’s see what he meant by, Spaghetti-Pie, hm?” He gently lead you back into your flat, sitting you down on the sofa. After getting two plates and forks you opened the plastic container and giggled. “It’s lasagne.”

*~*

For some time the both of you just talked about this and that, while watching TV. But after some time you noticed something. When you gave Sans his stuff, you missed something. Standing up you walked towards the commode the TV was sitting on. You picked up the book lying next to it. It was a book about quantum physics. You opened it and fondly looked at the joke book. 

You remembered the first time Sans showed you that book. “I don’t know anything about quantum physics,” you had said but he pushed you to open it. You laughed when you saw it. He told you to open that, only to reveal another quantum physics book. Intrigued, you had opened the next book and the next until the last book. You had gasped when you slowly pulled out the thin necklace. It had a beautiful heart pendant, coloured in a deep green. 

Your hand reached up and took the necklace. Letting it fall into your open palm, you let yourself fall back down onto the sofa next to the robot. “What is that?” he asked kindly. You opened your palm and showed him the piece of jewellery. He gasped, different emotions crossing his face. The necklace itself and the pendant didn't seem to be of such high quality so you didn't know why his reaction seemed kind of over the top. But you didn't want to know, it’d just make all of this way worse. 

You quickly wiped the tears out of your eyes when you put the necklace back. “What happened?” he asked softly, brushing away a strand of hair out of your face. “S-Sans broke up with me,” you whispered. His hand froze in mid-air. “W-what?” You shook your head and bent forward, resting your face in your hands. “I don’t know why! He said he got tired of me!” This time you didn't even try stopping the tears. “He got-that’s impossible..,” he mumbled but you didn't pay any attention to him, your breathing picking up again. You laughed breathlessly, sitting back up. “I-I knew this would happen, eventually. I r-really don’t know why..why it still...hurts so bad..” You started sobbing again, grasping for a piece of clothing, lying in front of you on the ground to bury your face in. You groaned when you realised it was one of Sans hoodies. “For fuck’s sake what else did I forget!?” you screamed, throwing the shirt across the room. It landed half under your bed, half lying next to it on the floor. Mettaton gently pat your head but you pushed him away. “Please..don’t.”

He let you be, silently sitting next to you, waiting for you to calm down again. “It was obvious from the beginning. I knew I shouldn't have made any advances on him. I-I’m too fat, too stupid, too clumsy, too sad, too human, too _broken_.” Mettaton moved closer to you, gently taking your hands in his. “I hope you now that that is bullshit?” You grumbled, not looking at him. He cleared his throat and after some resistance you met his eyes. “Darling you’re not stupid. Everyone’s a bit clumsy or sad. And ehm..hun, you _are_ human. And you may have a few more pounds on you than other people but that only accentuates your curves, makes you more attractive. You’re still healthy.” He softly touched your cheek. “You’re not broken. You have some scars on your body and soul but that doesn't mean you’re broken. That means you’ve had somehardships that you overcame. That makes you a survivor.” You let your head fall onto the back of the sofa and closed your eyes. 

“Thank you, Mettaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a mettaton please  
> also reader-chan/kun/senpai is just reacting how i would lol


	24. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SELF-HARM!!!**

Mettaton slept over that night. However the little talk he gave you and his presence, it only calmed you down for a day or two. And it was just your luck that he went on vacation.

“I really don't have to go. You need me right now, don't you? I can stay,” he had said but you only shook your head and told him to leave. He deserved some alone time. But now there was no one to tell you when you were in your head during class. No one to spend your breaks with seeing as your and Papyrus’ or Undynes schedule didn't work out and Alphys was still gone. Sans had been coming back to work, but you avoided him at all costs. You were all alone for the time being.

After a few days, Toriel approached you. “My child, would you come with me for a bit?” she asked you as you spent your break in an empty room. You nodded and quickly got up, following her in her office. When you reached it she held the door open for you with a kind, understanding smile. You sat down in the big, comfy chair opposite hers and waited for her to sit down.

This was only your second time being here. The first was when she hired you after talking to you for ten seconds. You looked around, observing the bookshelves made out of mahogany. They mostly contained different kinds of photographs of her family, mostly of Frisk. Here and there were a few joke books and books about different kinds of animals. She had a rather impressive collection of literature about snails. Your eyes followed the burgundy rug towards her desk, looking at the neatly stacked papers and the same family picture you’ve seen so many times already. 

When your eyes looked up they met hers. “I’m sorry for calling you in so suddenly.” You slightly shook your head, already having an idea of what this was about. “I’ve gotten word that you have been rather..unfocused. Especially these past few days.” You guiltily looked down at the floor. “Yeah,” you mumbled before looking back up at her. “S-Sans broke up with me. It’s been rather rough.” She looked at you, a shocked expression grazing her face. “He.. I’m sorry, this is just very surprising. Usually we monsters don’t.. _do_ short relationships. Of course we don’t wait for the one until the end but..” She shook her head. Monsters don’t do short relationships? So you really were that horrible of a girlfriend, huh?

You looked down at your intertwined hands in your lap, trying your best not to cry again. “Little one. I...I wanted to talk to you about taking a break.” You quickly looked up at her with wide eyes. “N-no. You can’t do this to me. I-I need this,” you gasped. Toriel sighed and softly put her hands on the table. “Listen, I’m really sorry. You’re a good friend of me and my family, a fantastic teacher, but I have to do something about this. I can’t have you space off in the middle of teaching.” You shook your head, stray tears making their way down your cheeks. “I-I can’t go home. I’ll go insane.” She stood up, motioning for you to do the same. You stood in front of each other, looking into each others eyes. She smiled down at you sadly, gently wiping away the drops on your face. “You will take a week long, paid break. Go on vacation, treat yourself. Come back with newfound enthusiasm and joy.” She gently guided you towards the door, putting your bag in your arms. “If it is really too much for you, you can come back. But please try.” With that she left you alone outside her door, shaking. You gasped and focused on your breathing. You had enough panic attacks as it was. No need for another one, alone, in public none the less.

You don't remember how you got home. One second you were in front of Toriels door, the other you were lying in your bed. You didn't care. You buried yourself into your blanket, staring at nothingness. You were tempted to call Mettaton, to tell him to come back. But that was selfish. That was not you. You always thought about others first and you last. You knew this wasn't healthy, but it was hard changing. You always wanted everyone to be happy. You didn't care how you were feeling. 

The relationship with Sans was one of the few times where you were selfish. You were selfish enough to flirt with him. Selfish enough to initiate the bond with him. Selfish enough to think this would work. Nothing ever worked in your life. You were amazed at how good your job life was going, but apparently you were fucking that up too. Toriel was way too patient with you anyway. She should have fired you weeks ago. You weren’t that good of a teacher. You knew that. You were too quiet and couldn't explain things well. And you weren’t that good of a dancer, either.

You had one week in front of you where you couldn't dance. You couldn't dance at home, it was too small. Going out in public and dancing in a park of some sort would have way too much social interaction for you. You were positive people were going to laugh at you. Sure, you could go to the studio not to teach, but only to dance, however you didn't want to see Toriels, sad, pitiful eyes looking down at you. You didn't want to see anyone, in fact. You just wanted to stay home, in your bed and do nothing.

So you did. Two days went by. You only left your bed to take care of your natural needs but nothing else. You didn't eat. You didn't drink. Frankly, you didn't sleep a lot either. Too scared you would dream of a perfect life with Sans. Too scared the absence of your nightmares would make you feel even lonelier than before.

Surprisingly Papyrus seemed to know how you were feeling. On Wednesday evening he knocked on your door, patiently waiting for you to get up and slump over to open it for him. Turning your keys in slow motion, you looked up at him with a tired smile. “HUMAN! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!” You flinched at his loud tone. “I know,” you whispered, having not used your voice in a few days. “Can I come in?” he asked in a quieter tone, looking at you with a kind smile. You nodded and stepped inside, opening the blinds to let the light of dusk colour your room in an orange glow. Squinting your eyes, you sat down on the sofa, waiting for him to join you. You only now realised that he was caring another plastic container filled to the brim with food. 

“HOW-,” he started but stopped himself. “How did you like the pie I made?” You looked at him with a blank stare before realising he had asked you something. “Huh?” He sighed and walked over to your kitchen, getting you a plate. You were presented with a big serving of lasagne. “Oh..thank you Papyrus. The other one you made was delicious,” you smiled tiredly. You took a bite of the fresh food. It tasted really good, however the moment you swallowed it down, your stomach clenched. “I..I’m sorry, Papy. I don’t think I can eat this,” you gasped, hugging yourself and bending slightly forward. 

You felt a knot in your tummy, turning everything around. You got up and ran to the bathroom, emptying out the things that were left inside you. “HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” You just waved your hand, kneeling in front of your toilet. “I..I’ll be fine. I’m used to this.” You laid your forehead slightly on the edge of the seat taking a deep breathe. This always happened when you didn't eat for a few days. “CAN...CAN I DO SOMETHING TO HELP YOU?” Papyrus asked worriedly. You wiped your mouth on your sleeve and looked up at him, smiling. “It’s fine, Papy. Really. Go home.” He stood there in the doorframe of your bathroom, looking between you, the toilet and the entrance. “ARE YOU SURE?” You nodded and puked some more, gasping for air. You heard your front door close. You really had to apologise to him when you were feeling better.

You spent the next hour or so on the cold tiles, dry heaving occasionally and breathing heavily. This was all perfect. A punishment for your selfishness. But you felt it wasn't enough.

Flushing for the fifth time, you got back up. Your whole body was shaking. Your hearing was muffled, your vision blurry and black at the corners. You blindly grasped for the handle on your mirror, opening the cabinet. Taking out a razor, you took out the blades and fell back down on the floor. It’s been years since you have last done this, but it felt appropriate. You deserved this. It was all your fault after all.

_“Oh look, she fucked it up again.”_

_“No wonder, who could ever love such a whale.”_

_“Yeah and she’s stupid too. Thinks she can dance, yeah right.”_

You clutched at your head, trying to drain out the noises. “Shut up!” you shouted, grasping the blades. “WILL YOU SHUT UP IF I DO IT!?”

_“Yes.”_

You took the biggest blade and lightly ran it across your arm. Tiny droplets of crimson blood were gathering along the gap, slowly running down your arm.

_“Deeper. More.”_

You switched hands and ran the metal object slowly through your skin. Deeper. Several times. You watched your blood drip down onto the floor, laughing humorously. “More,” you whispered. You stretched your legs in front of you, working on your thighs. After that you did your upper arms, your stomach. Soon you couldn't see clearly, tears occupying your view. You sobbed and dropped the blade. “WHY!?” you screamed. “I..I’ve been so good. It’s..it’s been years. I thought I was better…,” you gasped. You only saw black, falling to the floor in what seemed to be a pool of your own blood. Before you completely blacked out you heard Papyrus scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff like panic attacks and self harm are written from experience, however i've never written this stuff down so it sounds a little rough, sorry. i tried my best


	25. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton freaks and Sans is stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy

When you woke up again, all your wounds were treated. Cleaned and wrapped in bandages, you felt like a mummy. You slowly opened your eyes, squinting at the light of dawn swallowing your room. You groaned as you got dizzy, trying to sit up. 

“Darling, please be careful.” You jumped at the sound of Mettatons voice. “Wh-what-” He shushed you with a hand over your mouth. Holding a glass of water to your lips he forced you to drink it all down. “You are dehydrated. You need to drink more. I made you soup,” he mumbled, getting up and walking towards the stove. You heard a glass shatter. “FUCK!” You swung your legs over the edge of your bed. “M-Mettaton?” you whimpered, trying to get up. Before you could move as much as an inch though, he came running back towards you, furious. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?” he shouted, gesturing harshly towards your arms and legs. “I...I...” He walked back towards your sofa, running circles through your tiny flat. “I told you to call me whenever you needed! I told you I didn't have to leave! I should have never left you alone...” He heavily leaned against the back of the soft furniture and sighed. 

“I..I’m sorry,” he said, sadly looking at you. You quickly shook your head. “No. I know it’s...stupid. It helps me in the moment but...I know it’s a mistake I just..I can’t control myself when I do it.” He walked over to you and sat next to you on the bed. Only then did you realise that you were sitting on freshly washed sheet and even your blanket was changed. Looking down at you again you noticed your change of clothes and smelled your vanilla body wash. “Did..you clean me?” He gently shook his head and looked towards your entrance. “Papyrus called me. When I came you were already like this.” You stared at your lap, blushing. “Did Papy do this?” you mumbled, clutching at the blanket. Mettaton laid a soft hand on yours. “Actually I think-,” he started but quickly reclined. “How about I get Papy over here? Eat your soup while I get him,” he smiled and took the bowl from your nightstand. You didn't eve notice it until now. 

When he stood up you started eating. Thankfully the soup didn't have the same effect as the lasagne. You quickly ate as much as you could. When you were half done you heard voices.

“She woke up,” Mettaton said in an exhausted tone.

“I see,” Papyrus whispered. You lifted an eyebrow, surprised at his soft tone. You put the bowl away, intently listening to their conversation.

“I’m..I’m not sure if we should tell her. What if it just makes everything worse?” the robot mumbled. You heard him lean against your door. “Maybe. But..he’s not feeling good. I don't think he can continue whatever he was doing anyway. Maybe he’ll talk to her?” There was pause until Papyrus kept talking again. “Yeah he wouldn't do that..” Another pause. “Can you come over? I think we have to talk to her about all of this.” Papyrus hummed for a second. “I’m not sure if I can leave him alone.” A sob. You heard a sob in the background. A painful cry. It came from neither Mettaton nor the tall skeleton. “Okay I’ll talk to her.”

You quickly grabbed your bowl again, pretending you ate the whole time. You looked up when the pink man closed the door behind him. “Where’s Papyrus?” Mettaton just sat back down on your bed. “He’s...preoccupied.” For a while you just finished your food in silence while he looked off into space. When you were done he took the bowl from you with a smile brining it into the kitchen. When he sat back down, he looked at you with a stern look in his eyes. “I want you to promise me that you’ll try calling me before ever doing something like that again.” You nodded, guiltily looking down to your lap. He forcefully grabbed your chin and made you look up again. “I just want you to try. Please promise me at least that.” You quickly nodded again. “I promise.” He sighed and lightly traced his fingers up and down your cheek. “Listen..we’re all very worried about you.” You scoffed and he quickly glared at you. “We’re _all_ worried. You’re an adult, I know that, but I will not leave your side until I see that you’re better again.” You grasped his cool arms. “No! Please don’t waste your time like that. I’m fine, really. Usually after I did something like...this..I don't do it again for a long time.” 

“But you can never be sure.” You let your hands fall onto the soft, blue blanket. He was right. There was no saying when you were going to have another episode. But you really didn't want him to stay by your side all day and night. “You can stay with me,” you suggested. “You’ll go to work earlier than me and come back home earlier but I promise to come home right after work.” He smiled and hugged you tightly, careful of your fresh wounds. “That’s a great idea,” he whispered and softly patted your head.

You felt tears well up in your eyes. This was the first time someone reacted like that to a scene of yours. You desperately hung onto his shirt, pulling him closer. “Thank you so much Mettaton.” He just kept petting you, whispering encouraging, loving words into your ear.

A few hours later you learned that you had slept for over one day. It was already Friday. Only two days left of your break. You were same amounts happy and scared. Happy that you could go back to dancing, scared that you’d just get stuck in your own head again. But Mettaton helped you. “Whenever you think of Sans, think of how happy you were in the moments with him. Don’t think about the break up. Think about your first date, your first kiss, about little habits he has that would make you smile.” Easier said than done but after a few days it worked. Whenever you heard the voices in your head acting up, asking you what you were doing, why you were working when you could spend the whole day in bed, feeling sorry for yourself, you thought about Sans. About his smile, his little snorts when you told him a bad pun, about how he drank ketchup out of the bottle, about how he would pick you up several times a day spinning you around.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. You still cried a lot. But at the same time, you were happy. You were happy that you had such a good time with him and really enjoyed the time together. Those thoughts helped you a lot at work. However, you cried yourself to sleep everyday. And everytime you saw Sans at work or in the hallway in your apartment complex, you felt immediate tears well up. It was going to take some time until you were able to properly face him again.

It was the last day of your first week back at work when it happened. You were just coming out of your danceroom, happy after such a good class, when you saw Sans standing in the hallway. That alone wouldn't have been that bad, hurtful yes, but not terribly damaging. A yellow bunny girl with long blonde hair was standing in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck, seducingly smiling up at him. His hands were lying on her waist, seemingly pulling her closer. He was looking down at her with drooping eyes. You quickly turned around and ran out of the studio. Tears streaming down your face you gulped down a big breathe of fresh air, starring up into the sky. It was that easy for him to move on, huh? He..he really didn't love you, did he? You had to admit, the bunny monster was really pretty. Her blonde, shining, voluminous hair was reaching her waist, her stomach flat, boobs big and she had a nice ass. She had the perfect model figure from what you saw. Of course he’d like someone like that better than you. You were ugly after all.

You successfully tried stopping the flow of tears and staggered along the street. Not really looking where you were going. You didn't care. You just wanted that goddamn image out of your head. You didn't notice the human creeping up behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be hardcore. just warning ya  
> also tell me what to write next: https://strawpoll.com/d1ac7s9e


	26. Liebling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a seemingly nice stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RATHER EXPLICIT RAPE SCENES!!!**  
>  If you don't like to/can't read that skip the whole chapter. Look at the notes at the end to know what happened.

“Don’t you seem sad, _kleines Fräulein_?” You slowly turned around, looking straight into the in plaid clothed chest of a foreign man. “What..?” you asked, blinking up at him slowly. He grinned down at you, his white teeth shining in the soft glow of dusk shining down on you. “I just thought you looked like you needed a drink.” Your lifeless eyes kept staring up at him, not saying a word. He gently took your hand in his and carefully pulled you to the closest bar. 

Arriving there, he shuffled over to a corner booth, sitting you down next to him, next to the way through. He ordered two beers and you drank yours without realising. After some time you slowly started taking in your surroundings. The bar you were in seemed to mostly consist of warm wood. The floor was a bright brown wood, just like the bar and the stools encircling it. A few signs were hanging above the bar but you couldn't decipher what they were saying through the tears in your eyes. When your eyes finished looking around the room, they settled on the guy next to you. 

“I..I’m so sorry,” you whispered, quickly averting your gaze. He gently grabbed your chin, making you look up at him. “What are you sorry for, _Liebchen_?” You shook your head at the unknown word and glanced into his eyes before looking away again. “Well you..you bought me this beer and all I’m doing is..is starring at nothing.” He let out a bright laugh, slightly shaking his head. “That is nothing to be sorry about. I can see that you are sad. I was hoping to cheer you up a little,” he smiled, showing his teeth again. Somehow his whole demeanour calmed you down greatly. You smiled back and slightly nodded your head. 

“My..my boyfriend broke up with me a bit over two weeks ago. And..he seemed to have already moved on.” You unconsciously, slowly stroked over the healing wounds along your arms. You don't remember taking off your jacket. He looked down, grabbing your hands. “Can I see?” he asked lowly, looking into your eyes. You didn't know why you were telling him this. You didn't know why you were about to show him something so private. But somehow he seemed so..trustworthy. He didn't seem like such a bad guy. He wanted to cheer you up and his radiant smile set you at ease. 

You slightly nodded your head, letting him move your arms as he pleased. When he gently touched one of the deeper cuts, you gasped. Your eyes met and you bit your lip. He pressed a little onto the wound, making you gasp once more, before letting you go. “Why did he break up with you?” You pulled on your jacket and drank the last bit of your beer. “I..I don't know. He said he was ‘over me’.” He shook his head and lightly pat your thigh. “What a horrible thing to say. Poor _Kätzchen_.” You looked up at him and smiled a little. “What language is that?”

You found out that he was German. He had been living here for a few years now, working as a mechanic, but he could never give up his mother language. Occasionally he even started talking German and you had to ask him to repeat himself with a smile. The way he laughed warmed your heart and you had to admit the way he would blow his brown locks out of his golden eyes was attractive. If you were honest you thought about sleeping with him. Just to get your mind off Sans, to get back at him, but it didn't feel right. 

After some time, and your third beer, you felt slightly tipsy and decided you should head home. “I..I think I should go home,” you said during a comfortable silence. He laughed and helped you stand up. “Yeah, I guess you’ve been drinking pretty fast, huh?” You chuckled and nodded. “I guess.” You stood across from each other, looking into each others eyes. “Should I accompany you home, _kleines Mädchen_?” You blushed and shook your head. “No, thank you. You’ve..really changed my mood, though. Thank you for that.” You smiled at him, watching him sit back down. “Then I’ll stay a bit longer,” he grinned. You nodded and waved, making your way out of the bar. 

You took a few steps, breathing in the cool air. You stretched and took a right into a small, dark alleyway. You leaned against the wall, pulling out your phone. Ten missed calls from Mettaton and some from Papyrus. You gasped. You totally forgot you promised Mettaton to come home right after work! You were about to call him back when you felt a hot breath across the back of your neck.

“ _Wie beeindruckend_.”

You quickly turned around staring into the eyes of your companion. “I..I thought you wanted to stay a bit longer,” you whimpered. The warm gold of his eyes seemed cold and pierced right through you. His once calming grin seemed feral. He cornered you against the wall and a dumpster, further into the alley and farther away from the light and other people. It was pretty late already so there were not many people walking around to begin with.

“I changed my mind,” he growled as his hands tightly gripped your hips. “Wha-what are you-OW!” you screamed as his mouth raced down to your neck and bit so hard he drew blood. You laid your hands on his chest, trying to push him away. “STOP IT!” you shouted, hitting his chest as hard as you could. You felt your warm blood slowly run down your shoulder, soaking your shirt. He laughed against your wet neck, pulling one hand away only to show it to you with now a hunting knife in it’s grasp. “I wouldn’t struggle so much if I were you, _Liebling_ ,” he panted.

You gasped as he slowly put the tip of the knife against your throat, pushing it into the skin. Fear flooded your system, slowly shutting everything down. Whimpering when you felt small droplets of blood running down to your collarbone, you looked up at him. His eyes were hungrily following the way your blood made down to your cleavage, a bright blush grazing his cheeks. He pulled the knife away, instead putting it back into the sheath you didn't notice before. You pushed him away with all your might and screamed, using your last strength.

However he was too quick for you. In less than a second he was pressed back against you, one hand covering your mouth the other pressing the knife tightly against the soft skin of your stomach, where your shirt had ridden up. “ _Ich mag deinen Kampfgeist_ ,” he growled and licked across your neck. You felt tears running down your face, hitting his hand that was pushing your head into the wall behind you. It was hard to breath, you were shaking all over. You heard him make an animalistic sound when he realised why his hand was getting wet. His other hand, swiftly cut the side of your pants with knife. You felt them slip down your leg, whimpering when the knife touched the front of your panties. You were ill to your stomach, feeling like you were about to puke.

You tried to shout but the knife quickly sliced your thigh. “Don’t make another sound or I’ll really hurt you.” Your whole body shook, your eyes so full of tears you couldn't see anything. You realised your hands were still gripping the front of his shirt so you quickly let them fall down to your side. He laughed loudly, his breath hitting your face. He smelled like beer and copper. The smell made you sick. 

You felt him shake when the tip of his fingers slowly traced the wounds on your thighs. “Even here, huh?” he panted kneeling in front of you. When his hand left your mouth you took a deep breathe. You were about to try and scream again, when the tip of his knife pushed into your stomach. You quickly put your own hands over your mouth to cover the screams. When you looked back down he smiled softly up at you. 

“ _Braves Mädchen_ ,” he whispered before pressing the knife into one of your wounds. You bit into your knuckles, trying to swallow down your screams. He pressed the knife in deeper and deeper until he hit the bone. You let out a silent scream. He held you up with his other hand pressing against your stomach. If he didn't, you would have fallen to the floor a long time ago. His panting got worse as he slowly, torturously moved the knife to the side along the wound you had inflicted on yourself. Before he could move it much though, he was thrown against the wall furthest from you. 

Your hands fell down to your sides and you let out a choked sob. You were about to fall down onto the floor before a familiar tight feeling in your chest held you up. “if you move to much the knife will only hurt you more,” Sans whispered, walking over to you. You stared down at your leg, watching as the knife sticking out of it moved with your shaking. Sans gently touched the knife and pulled it out of your flesh as quick as he could. Without looking he threw it towards the guy standing a few feet away. Before it could impale his throat, he stopped the object with his magic. The tip slightly stuck in his flesh. Deeming him unable to move, Sans carefully put his hands on your hips and let his magic on you dissipate. He helped you sit as comfortably on the floor as you could, before directing his attention back on the snarling human.

“i could easily kill you right now,” Sans calmly said, wiping some sweat of his forehead. “Why don’t you do it then, _Kumpel_?,” the man grinned. “i will not kill anyone. especially not in front of my girlfriend.” The man started laughing, hissing when the knife dug deeper into his flesh. “So you’re the reason why she defaced herself.” Sans’ eye flared for a second but he quickly calmed down again. “look, buddy. i am saying i’m willing to let you go. if i were you, i’d take the chance.” Sans’ patience was running thin. He had to get you to a hospital. 

You watched all this with tired eyes. Why was Sans helping you? Did he still care for you? But why? And why were you feeling so tired all of a sudden? Everything..was turning black.

With a thump you landed on the ground, hitting your head on a sharp stone. Sans quickly looked behind himself. “fuck!” he shouted before stabbing the man in the knee so he couldn't run after you. He quickly picked you up in his arms and ran back into the bar to call for an ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Kleines Fräulein – Little lady  
> Liebchen – Darling  
> Kätzchen – Kitten  
> Kleines Mädchen – Little girl  
> Wie beindruckend – How impressive  
> Liebling – Darling  
> Ich mag deinen Kampfgeist - I like your fighting spirit  
> Braves Mädchen – Good girl  
> Kumpel - Buddy
> 
> Reader was stupid and let herself get taken advantage of. She gets hurt but before anything can really escalate Sans rescues her.
> 
> So. I've never written anything like this before. It was...weird. I tried my best. Sorry if I offended anyone.
> 
> Also kudos and a slap on the ass to everyone who knows who the guy was based on (ya dirty fucker)
> 
> Oh! And thanks to Nenchen for that one stupid sentence! <3


	27. I Tried To Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a doctor

You woke up in a white gown, lying in a white bed in a white room. The smell of disinfectant filled your senses. You groaned as you sat up. A hand immediately pushed you back down. “Sweetheart please don't move too much.” You opened your eyes just to stare right into the pink ones of Mettaton. You noticed a theme. “Where am I?” you whispered. “In the hospital, Sans called me as soon as you arrived.” At that you jumped up. “S-Sans?” Memories flooded your brain. A bright smile. Kind eyes. An intoxicating accent. A dark alley. Murderous eyes. A feral grin. A disgusting laugh. You felt betrayed. However you also felt stupid. You should have been more careful. Why did you even go with him?

Sans. Sans was why. Sans and that bunny girl. You remembered her, anger and jealousy overpowering your system. “H-he-!” Before you could tell Mettaton about what you saw, a doctor walked into your room. “Ah. I see you’re awake Miss_______,” they said and reached a hand towards you. You shook it, slightly nodding your head. “My name is Amy. I will not waste much of your time. The deepest cut was obviously the one on your thigh. It was the only one that needed stitching. We gave you some painkillers but I think normal ones against a headache for example should suffice. You can leave whenever you want. Your significant other already took care of the paperwork. Change your bandages twice everyday and you should be fine. Do you have any questions?” You slightly shook your head and watched her leave again. 

“I need to see Sans,” you said, determined. You got up and wobbled over to your clothes, which were neatly folded on a table nearby. “Hun, I don't think that’s a good idea!” Mettaton rushed, running over to help you pull on a fresh pair of pants he had bought for you. “I don't care. I need to talk to him. Where is he?” You pulled your shirt over your head and bent down to tie your shoes. You grit your teeth when the wound on your stomach shot a pain through your body. But you kept going. “He’s probably still at Alphys’ lab. Don’t you want to go home and rest a bit? It’s the middle of the night after all.” 

Only now did you look out the window for the first time. The sky was already getting brighter so you figured that it was probably around five a.m. You shook your head and waltzed out of the hospital. “I’m going over there. Right now.” Mettaton grabbed your hand, stopping outside of the building. “Let me drive you,” he said pleadingly. You nodded and walked over to his car.

The drive was silent. The robot kept shooting worried glances your way, but you were preoccupied with glaring outside the window. You had enough. You needed to talk this out with Sans. You were almost raped because of all this bullshit! It couldn't go on like this. Everyone seemed so surprised when you told them that Sans had broken up with you. Toriel even said monsters don't _do_ short relationships! There had to be something else why he broke up with you. You didn't know what but you were going to find it out. You were not letting up until you had answers.

When you arrived Mettaton held your hand for a second, smiling kindly. “I’ll wait here. I don't see his motorcycle anywhere so..I’ll wait and drive you home.” You quickly shook your head. “You really don't have to!” He stayed stubborn and slightly waved at you when you turned around one last time before opening the door. Unsurprisingly it wasn't locked. Sans and Alphys both were rather forgetful when it came to things like that. 

Slowly stepping into the dark room, you jumped when you heard light snores. You walked over to the sofa and saw Alphys sleeping on it. You smiled and grabbed a blanket out of the closet and gently covered her. She turned and you were scared you had woken her up but she only took a deep breathe. “Undyne..,” she whispered. You grinned and gave her a light kiss on the head. 

You slightly shook your head and walked towards the door leading down to the lab. You turned on the light and closed the door behind you. Hurrying down the stairs, you thought about what you were going to say. To be frank, you had no idea. Why did you really break up with me? How did you know where to find me? By the way what happened to the German dude? I thought you didn't do short relationships? Do you hate me? Do you love me? Do you still have nightmares? What dream did you have before leaving me? Is there a connection? Did you talk to Asgore?

You reached the door at the bottom of the stairs. Of course it was closed. You cursed, not knowing the password. Deciding to at least try it, you banged your fists against the heavy door. “Sans!” you shouted. You were low enough under the ground, you were sure Alphys wouldn't hear you. “Sans open the door!” You kept throwing your fists against the cool metal, ignoring the pain. You hissed when you felt the bite on your shoulder open back up. “Sans! Don’t fucking ignore me!” You kept assaulting the door and screaming for another minute, before you heard sounds come from the other side. You ceased your beating and waited.

You were greeted with the saddest sight you’ve ever seen. Sans was standing in front of you, his shoulders slumping down, his white shirt covered in dirt, ketchup and sweat stains, his feet bare. His eyes tiredly looking down at you, frowning, he held the door open for you to come in. Apparently he had expected your arrival. 

However, you hadn’t expected that view. All your anger, your need for revenge left your system and you laid a soft hand on his humerus, walking next to him through the first room. Neither of you said anything until you reached the main room. You gasped when you got a good look at it. Papers were strewn about everywhere, a bunch of different kinds of pills occupying a desk, some fallen to the floor. Even one of the vats with a pretty blue fluid was destroyed, the liquid steadily flowing onto the floor, creating a pool of unknown dangers.

He heavily sat down on a chair in front of the table full of pills. He swallowed one down and looked at you. “i’m guessing you have questions?” You nodded slightly, not knowing where to begin. After a minute or two you sat on the table in between his feet. “Are you okay?” you asked, gently lying a hand on his cheek. He seemed to stutter but soon leaned into the touch. “no,” he sighed heavily. “Did you talk to Asgore?” You slowly rubbed your thumb across his cheekbone, noticing dried tears. “yes.” You hummed and took a tissue out of a box close to you, wetting it with some water out of a glass before cleaning his face as best you could. 

“Why did you break up with me?” At that he opened his eyes and you kindly, patiently smiled down at him. He looked up at you guilty, grasping your knees. You gasped when his hand slowly, carefully touched the bandage around your thigh. “i wanted to protect you. i guess i haven't done such a good job, huh?” he laughed humourlessly. 

You jumped off the table, standing closer to him. He wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in your chest. You sighed and slowly patted his head. “It’s not your fault. I was...stupid. I can’t deal with rejection.” He sobbed and you noticed he had started crying. “if i had just told you from the beginning this wouldn't have happened,” he whimpered. You didn't respond, just patted his head and traced slow circles across his back, waiting for him to calm down. Again, you noticed a pattern.

After some time his breathing slowed and he carefully disconnected from you, sniffing. You reached for another tissue, giving it to him with a smile. “I love you.” He laughed and threw the used tissue somewhere into the room. “why? how can you still love me?” You knelt down, taking his face into your hands. “Because I trust you.” He looked at you incredulously. “you won’t love me anymore when i tell you the truth.” You leaned your head down onto his femur. 

“Try me.” 

He took a deep breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so rushed i hate it. but we're almost done and i'm gonna redo all of this anyway so
> 
> Vote on what I should write next: https://strawpoll.com/d1ac7s9e


	28. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry we're almost done

“the nightmares you had, the voice you heard, that was W. D. Gaster. also known as the former royal scientist and...my father.” You gasped, staring up at him. He chuckled. “well..more like my creator. there’s a reason why papyrus and me are the only skeleton monsters you’ve seen.” He took some time to rearrange his thoughts while you just silently rubbed small patterns into his femur beneath your head. You couldn't stop yourself before you spoke up again. “You..you already told me he was _like_ a father to you. Why didn't you tell me back then that he was your real father?” He laughed and gently touched your cheek. “i knew you would want to ask a thousand questions.” You blushed guiltily and redirected your attention towards his femurs. 

He ruffled your hair before continuing to talk. “i always did see him like a father. but at the end...he changed. he had a good relationship with asgore. that’s why he immediately knew who you were talking about.” He slightly booped you on the nose and you giggled. “they were something like best friends. after tori had left him, he felt really lonely and gaster started to spend more time at the castle instead of his lab. when asgore told him about wanting to kill humans to use their souls for breaking the barrier, they had a big fight. gaster didn't think that was justified so he tried to extract the essence out of a humans soul without killing them. many humans died down there. he was never able to finish his project...” He traced off, looking far into the distance, remembering old times. “anyway. soon his work was more important to him than saving human lives. alphys and i tried to tell him that he was being unreasonable. that he started this whole experiment to kill _less_ people! but he wouldn't listen. we were forbidden to tell asgore, or anyone for that matter, about the experiments.” He had to take a pause and just looked into your eyes for a bit. You locked eyes with him, trying to tell him from your gaze alone that he could take as much time as he wanted, that you loved him and that you understood.

“at first he wasn't able to contain the essence even after killing the humans. he didn't want the whole soul so that made the process a bit trickier. after some time..he found a way to contain it. he experimented around with it and..using the essence of a strong, patient soul and the things he used to..make me..he created a weapon.” You raised up your eyebrows, looking at him surprised. He laughed. “you’ve..never really seen me fight. i can conjure up a gaster blaster. that’s like...i don't know..you can’t really compare it with anything. it’s kind of like a gun but different.” He waited a bit for you to process this and continued. “the last prototype is in that room back there.” He pointed towards the room you had last seen when you were here. Where the creepy noise had come from. You nodded your understanding and he nodded back. “anyway. he started using me as a test subject. he tried to come up with a stronger and stronger weapon to fight humanity with. he must have been spending too much time with asgore. he always wanted to protect humanity, to end the war with words not with blood. but after all the failed experiments..i guess he got frustrated. he gave up on trying to extract the essence and started trying to come up with the ultimate weapon. in the end..that was his demise.” He sighed and let his head fall back. Starring up at the ceiling he groaned. “we’re almost done,” he said looking back down at you.

“he died...because of me.” He waited for your reaction but you just looked at him, waiting for him to explain. He smiled and played with your hair. “i didn't kill him. i knew he was going to die and didn't stop it. something like that. he died trying to activate the last prototype. it was the first machine not attached to magic. when he activated it he..he got sucked into the void. instead of a weapon, he created a portal-gun of some sort, without realising it. i did realise. i told him, but he wouldn't listen. so i..let him.” He breathed in deeply before telling you the last of it. “we just told everyone he died in an accident but actually..he’s still out there somewhere, in between dimensions.” You perked up when he stopped talking. “Is that why he asked me to get the prototype from Alphys?” Sans hand stopped moving through your hair. “he did what!?” He was about to get up but you held him down. “I didn't do it! I never even thought about doing it!” you said desperately. He was very stiff for a moment before he relaxed again. “that’s..that’s not it. i just can’t believe he’d want to use you like that..” He rubbed his head, closing his eyes.

After some time you shuffled closer and poked him. “Why me?” He looked down at you and tilted his head. “huh?” You laughed and stood up, sitting back down on the table. “Why did he come into my dreams?” Sans pushed closer to you and took your hands into his, slowly moving his thumbs across your palms. “did you by chance live close to ebott before the barrier was broken?” You quickly nodded. “Yeah. I only moved a few weeks after you were already here.” He hummed thoughtfully. “you know that i can see your soul, right?” You nodded again and waited for him to continue, pressing a small kiss on the top of his head. “humans once were able to use magic. nowadays you don't really have any magic flowing through you anymore. however there are exceptions. like you.” You gasped and stared at him wide eyed. “Does that mean I can use magic, too!?” He laughed and smiled at you lovingly. “no. or not that easily. but it means it’s easier for us to...sense your presence so to say. and it was easier for him to get into your system.” Your system? What did he mean by that? You looked at him confusedly until he sighed. “he wasn't really in your dreams. he was in your head. but you’re the most vulnerable when you sleep so it was his only way of communicating with you.” You slowly nodded, processing all this. A dead scientist was in your head. Cool. “But how did he talk to me while I was awake?” “i can’t say for sure. i think it was because we were all in close proximity. tori, asgore and me have a lot of magic. plus mettaton, alphys, undyne and papyrus that was a whole lot so he probably took advantage of that.” He looked at you thoughtfully before getting up. 

“oh and don’t worry about all those pills,” he mumbled gesturing towards the table you were sitting on. “they kind of...protect me from him.” You shuffled back onto the table and took one of the pills in your hand. “What do you mean?” you asked, observing it. “they kind of build a barrier around my soul. it’s the same one alphys gave you that day.” You nodded and looked back to Sans, watching him as he searched for something on the desk next to you. 

After a few minutes passed, you stood up and walked over to him. Softly laying your hand on his, you stopped his frantic search. You gently guided his face to look at you. “When have you last eaten properly?” He stared at you for a second before guiltily looking away. “You’ve been living off of ketchup, haven’t you?” He slowly nodded and pulled you closer. Hugging you he rested his head on top of your shoulder.

“i’m so sorry,” he whispered, clinging onto you. You pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “It’s okay.” He shook his head and hugged you tighter. “i missed you.” You were about to tell him the same when you suddenly remembered something. Gently parting yourself from him you looked him in the eyes. “By the way, who was that bunny girl at work the other day?” He slightly tilted his head, gripping onto your hips. You blushed and looked away quickly before you met his gaze again. “The day you saved me. You were hugging a bunny at work,” you mumbled, looking away again. You really didn't mean to sound jealous. You were! But he didn't have to know.

He chuckled slightly before giving you a small kiss on the forehead. “that girl has been into me for forever. i just didn't want to be rude.” “But you were looking all dreamily!” you said before you could stop yourself. You blushed even harder and turned around. You were about to walk away before he wrapped his arms around you, trapping you. “i was tired. and she was getting on my nerves.” You sighed and fell back into his embrace. “I’m sorry.” He laughed again and softly kissed the healthy side of your neck. “it’s okay.”

You slowly turned around and looked up at him. “Am I still your girlfriend?” He froze and blushed darkly. “you..yes. even when i broke up with you...i still saw you as my girlfriend.” You sighed and punched him slightly in his sternum. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” He looked at the ground guiltily. “i’m sorry.” You just shook your head and hugged him. “Stupid..,” you mumbled.

The two of you stayed there for a while, just hugging and enjoying each others presence. You were happy that Sans didn't seem to hate you. That he still seemed to love you. Yeah, you were still mad at him. However, you also understood where he was coming from. It looked like neither of you were very good at communicating with the other. The thought made you laugh humourlessly. If only the two of you would have talked more, none of this would have happened.

After some time you walked back up into the shed and silently looked into the kitchen. Sans stayed down there, continuing his search for whatever, while you decided to try and make him a tasty meal. You just found some eggs and bacon when you felt a sharp claw tap your shoulder. You squeaked and turned around, looking into the sleepy eyes of Alphys. “Did you make up?” she tiredly mumbled. You smiled and nodded your head, gesturing for her to sit at the bar. She did and you started making her a cup of coffee right away. 

When it was done you put it in front of her and finished cutting the bacon into little snippets. You were just mixing up the eggs and bacon when Alphys spoke up again. “In the cupboard up there-” She pointed to the upper right. “-are some magic supplements. They increase your HP over normal levels.” You didn't really understand what that meant but you still put as much as the yellow monster told you in anyway. 

You put your finished product onto two plates and put one in front of your friend. “I’m gonna bring this down to Sans,” you smiled and were about to leave, before she hopped of the stool and walked with you. “I’m coming with you,” she yawned and hugged the plate close to her. You giggled and held open the door for her.

When the two of you got back down, you saw Sans lying half asleep draped across a desk. You giggled and put the plate right in front of his face before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He mumbled something before opening his eyes and smiling. “you’re the best.” You just smiled and gave him a fork. Alphys sat down across from him and started eating too. You watched the both of them wolf down their food, sighing. “What were you two doing this whole time?” you asked without thinking. They stared up at you before looking at each other. After some time Sans sighed and put down his fork. 

“we..we’re looking for a way to ultimately defeat gaster.” You nodded, crouching down on the floor next to them. “Have you found one?” They both shrugged. “technically we haven’t. but we think that maybe my gaster blasters could be good enough.” You nodded and fully sat down on the floor, not being able to see either of them anymore. Sans poked his head to the side and grinned down at you. “comfy?” You quickly nodded with a grin. He laughed and finished his meal. 

“He’s not...invincible, is he?” Alphys heavily stood up and plopped down on the ground next to you. “N-no.” You smiled at her before gently grabbing her hand. You knew that she was friends with the former scientist too, or at least his apprentice. This must be hard for her. 

Sans fell down on the floor on your other side and grabbed your other hand. “he’s normal. he’s just like me and alphys. he’s just a bit..stronger.” At that you perked up. “By the way! Alphys gave me some magic stuff for your food!” He looked at you curiously before Alphys spoke up again. “M-magic supplements. They in-increase your maximum HP.” Sans somberly looked at her. “so you think we should do this now?” She slowly nodded her head, looking at your intertwined fingers. 

Suddenly both of them got up. Alphys walked over to a locker in the corner of the room while Sans helped you back onto your feet. “you should leave,” he mumbled while fixing your clothes. “W-what? No. I’m not leaving you alone again.” He just smiled and gently brushed your hair out of your face. “this is going to be dangerous. i just want you to be safe.” You vigorously shook your head and held onto his shoulders. “I’m not leaving!” you said again, stubbornly staring into his eyes. He smiled and softly kissed you.

You immediately melted into the kiss. It has only been three weeks since you felt your lips touch his mouth but it felt like forever. You pulled yourself closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He gripped tightly onto your hips, like he was going to lose you, again. The kiss got deeper and deeper until you softly moaned. He disconnected from you, burying his face in your neck and covering it in tiny love marks. “please leave,” he mumbled before pushing you.

You looked up at him confusedly before a door slammed into your face. You hadn't realised that during the kiss he had pushed you all the way to the metal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably forgot something. if you still have questions please tell me
> 
> Vote on what I should write next: https://strawpoll.com/d1ac7s9e


	29. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not good at writing action. sorry. i tried my best.

Banging on the thick door again you shouted as loud as you could. “Sans! Alphys! Open the door! Please!” You tried this again and again for a few minutes before giving up. You ran up the stairs, remembering that Mettaton could still be here. You rushed out of the front door, towards the black car and quickly pulled open the door on the drivers side. 

Mettaton’s head shot up as he blearily blinked at you. “Huh?” he mumbled before you practically dragged him out of the car. “Sans, Alphys. I have no idea what exactly but they’re doing something dangerous. You have to help me get to them!” He straightened himself up and quickly walked into the shed by your side. 

The two of you practically flew down the long set of stairs before you reached the door again. “Stand back, Darling.” You did as you were told and walked back until your calves touched the stairs.

While waiting for Mettaton to somehow open or destroy or _anything_ the door you took a deep breathe. Through this action, you stupidly let your emotions register. Fear, anger, dread. You wish you wouldn't have let Sans push you away. You wish you would have talked to him sooner. You wish you would have talked to him about the dreams. You could think of so many ways to prevent this, but they were all in the past. There was nothing you could do now. You didn't know what you were going to do when this door opened. You couldn't help in a fight. You remembered to grab some monster candy on your way down but that was about it. Maybe you really would be only in their way.

But Mettaton could help. You brought them Mettaton. You brought assistance. You did something right.

With a loud _**bang!**_ the door flew inside the tiny room. Mettaton turned around and grinned at you, victoriously displaying his fist. “I’m not always graceful and gentle,” he smiled before grabbing your hand and pulling you deeper inside. You walked through the small room, grabbing onto the robots arm like your life depended on it. In some way, it did.

Before he opened the final door you grabbed his wrist. Laying a finger over your lips you held your ear against the door. You couldn't hear any fighting. In fact, you didn't hear anything except a quiet static of some kind. Slowly, carefully you pulled the door open, shielding your eyes from the bright white light. It was much brighter than the low yellow one in every other room.

The sight before you stole your breathe. Sans was standing in a fighting stance, two big skulls of some animal floating above him with the same blue and yellow light coming out of their eyes just like Sans’. A little farther behind him stood Alphys, seemingly confident and ready to fight but she was shaking all over. Three robots were flying next to and above her, waiting to attack. But what really caught your breathe was the seemingly melting person standing a couple of feet in front of them. You could make out a figure but it was falling apart and reforming with every breathe they took. 

He took. This was Gaster. You could tell by the hands floating next to him. They were the same hands you had seen for a split second in your dream. Your gaze wandered up to his face, looking at the cracks that were running down his cheek and his forehead before meeting his purple glowing eyes.

_**”The human has arrived.”** _

His voice resonated inside your head, giving you the same headache you’ve had at the dinner. You moaned out in pain as you grabbed your head. Mettaton laid a protective hand on your shoulder and stepped in front of you while Sans looked at you worriedly and sighed. 

“you’ll never listen to me, will you?” Before you could respond both Mettaton and you were surrounded by a blue glow and pulled towards him. Mettaton stood between him and Alphys while you stood behind the three and tried to get a look at Gaster from in between them. 

Gaster started laughing loudly, both in your head and normally. You whined but refused to make any other sound.

_**”Why so hostile?”** _

You saw Sans’ shoulders tense and laid a supporting hand on his back. He seemed to calm down a bit and you smiled. 

Redirecting your attention to the gooey monster, you glared at him. “What do you want? Why are you here?” you asked, directing all of their gazes to you. You didn't care. You wanted answers. He laughed again.

_**”At first I just wanted to be alive again. But then the years passed and now I want revenge.”** _

“Revenge on who!?” you spat, pushing forward. Sans tried to hold you back but you shook him off. Gaster was only standing there. No magic flaring up anywhere, no floating weapons. For now, he seemed like he just wanted to talk.

_**”Sans, Alphys, Asgore.. Humans.”** _

Suddenly you felt a stronger pull in your chest, quickly floating towards the black monster. You gasped when he let go of you, bending down to meet you on eye level. 

_**”You.”** _

You refused to shrink in on yourself and instead pulled back your shoulders and looked him square in the eye. “What did I ever do to you?” He laughed again before a hand wrapped itself around your throat and pulled you up. Your toes were barely grazing the floor, his fingers clenching so hard they cut off your air flow. 

However before you could struggle much, he was shot by a blue light and you fell to the floor. You took a deep breath but soon you were pulled back by Sans’ magic. You were sitting on the floor in front of Sans and angrily stared at Gaster who just laughed again. You watched as the goop reconnected and filled the hole Sans’ laser created.

_**”You didn't listen."** _

Before you could ask what he meant by that Sans threw you backwards behind him. You heard your second _**bang!**_ that day and watched as Mettaton sunk in on himself in front of Sans. You quickly pulled out one of the few monster candies you could find out of your pocket and threw it at Mettaton who caught it with a thankful smile. 

A few seconds passed before the fight broke out. Alphys sent one of her robots to your side to protect you if Sans should slip up, while the other two kept attacking the dead scientist. It was obvious that no one would do any damage if they kept hitting his body. But whenever they aimed for his face or at least his hands, he dodged. He was too fast for them.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed, you wouldn't know. You threw one candy after the other at your friends, but soon your were out. You tried to crawl around the lab, searching for _anything_ , but when the robot that had been protecting you got shot you stopped. Your headache had only gotten worse, the static louder and all the lights and sparks flying around the room didn't help much either. Soon you could barely hear nor see anything and you were getting scared. You tried to focus your gaze on Sans. Watching his silhouette move, dodge and then fall to the floor. 

You ran to his side, ignoring the danger, the possibility of getting shot yourself. You grabbed his shoulder and his face, trying to make him look at you. It seemed like it had only grazed his body, but it was still enough to almost take him out completely. “Sans! Sans can you hear me!?” you frantically asked, searching his seemingly shaking eyes. “i’m gonna be fine. if you hadn't made me food i’d be dead,” he chuckled before groaning in pain. You didn't know what he meant before you remembered the magic supplement. You had taken it with you! You crawled back to the space you had been sitting in before and got the bag. 

“I have it with me! Can it help you somehow?” He laughed again, ignoring the pain in his side. “no. you have to cook it.” You cursed under your breathe and tried to get a look at his wound. But he pushed you away. Before you could say anything you felt an unfamiliar tug in your chest. It didn't feel like Sans’ or Gaster’s magic. It felt...deeper. You looked down to your breasts, only to watch a green heart emerge from your body. “What..?” 

“fuck.”

Sans slowly sat up, despite your attempts to push him back down. “okay. okay. this is gonna sound completely stupid but go to the desk with the pills and swallow one,” he panted. “What?” “pill. swallow. use magic.”

You had absolutely no idea what he meant but did as you were told. Before you left him you told the half broken robot to stay with him. Quickly running to the other side of the room, dodging every attack coming your way, you ran to the desk and took the first pill that was in your reach. You gulped before forcing the pill down your throat. You gasped as you saw the heart shine brighter, rose like vines wrapping themselves around it.

“use it!” Sans screamed as loud as he could. You looked at him, before looking at Gaster and back down to your heart. Your soul, you realised. Seeming to be in a safe spot, you closed your eyes and concentrated on the heat coming from your chest. You put all your energy and focus into that one spot before gasping and opening your eyes. Bigger, thicker vines slowly moved out of your soul, tangling into each other, waiting for your command. You imagined them moving forward, along the ground towards Gaster. It took a few seconds, maybe minutes but soon they did exactly what you wanted. You were sweating all over, getting dizzier and dizzier but you fought the urge to pass out. 

Your vines stuttered in their way across the floor when you met Gaster’s gaze. You had your chest turned away, looking over your shoulder, so you were sure he couldn't see your soul, but it still scared you. As soon as his gaze redirected itself onto Alphys, you urged your vines to keep moving.

So close.

A bit more.

More.

NOW!

The vines shot up, wrapping themselves around Gaster’s form, surprising him. He looked down at himself, perplexed, before following them to your soul. A grin formed on his face, his mouth slightly opening, about to say something when-

“ _NOW!_ ” you screamed. All three of them, Alphys, Mettaton even Sans, directed their magic attacks at Gaster’s face and…

_**CRACK!** _

It fell apart. Into a thousand tiny pieces. But that wasn't enough. Alphys and Mettaton kept shooting. Destroying his hands and every last bit of goop that was lying lifelessly on the floor.

You didn't watch. You couldn't. Your soul went back into your body and you fell to the floor in an exhausted heap. You were panting, fighting to stay conscious, until it was suddenly so silent. You opened your eyes to see the robot and yellow monster stand in the middle of the room, panting, looking at the mountain of dust in front of them. You forced yourself to get back up, stumbling over to Sans. He was sitting on the floor, catching you when you fell. Both of you were panting, out of different reasons. You were lying on the floor, trying to catch your breathe when the two other monsters rushed to you. Alphys was holding some kind of potion, urging Sans to swallow the liquid down. Mettaton helped you up and held a glass of water to your lips. You drank it quickly and smiled. 

It was over.

You looked back to Sans who was already looking way better. He smiled at you before pulling you back into him. You laughed and cuddled into his side, pulling Mettaton and Alphys down to you until your were all lying on the floor in a pile of sweaty, stinking, cuddly friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol yeah i know the end is a bit fucked up. i re-wrote the chapter about 7 times. seeing as im planning to redo everything, i gave up.
> 
> what shall i write next? vote here! https://strawpoll.com/d1ac7s9e


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written an epilogue before

You had slept for a week. Literally seven days, without waking up once. Sans had to force supplements and water down your throat so you wouldn't starve or die of thirst. When you woke up, however, you felt as energised and healthy as never before.  
You blinked open your eyes and stretched before slowly getting up. Yawning, you looked around your room before your eyes fell onto the sleeping skeleton next to you.

He was wearing his shirt, sweatpants and even his slippers, lying atop the covers, snoring softly. You smiled and softly pat his head before getting up and going to the bathroom. You never peed so much in your entire life. When you got back out Sans was still sleeping so you went to the kitchen and made yourself a cup of tea. While waiting for the tea to be done, you checked your phone. It was 10 a.m. on...Saturday? How..? Did you sleep for a week!? Well...the use of magic had been pretty exhausting. You shook your head and took a sip of your beverage. Gasping you quickly put the cup back down and stuck out your tongue. Too hot.

You decided to leave your tea and went back to your bed. Sitting down on the edge next to Sans you watched him sleep. You’ve been through so much in only..two weeks? Something like that. But it was okay. Because now you had him back. And you finally took care of your nightmares. And maybe Sans’ too. The experience you two had gone through only thickened your relationship, you decided. You weren’t particularly..happy, but you were okay with this. You had some more bad memories, more scars, however it was worth it in the end. Now you knew how much you really meant to Sans.

“I love you,” you whispered while carefully tracing your fingers along his skull.

“love you too,” he mumbled before slowly opening his eyes. You blushed and pulled back your hand but he got a hold of your wrist and gently kissed your palm. You giggled when he slightly licked it. “That tickles!” you grinned before he pulled you atop of him. You gave him a small kiss before smiling back down on him. He smiled back with a loving look on his face. Then you looked a bit closer and-

“Your pupils are heart shaped!” you laughed and gently took his face in your hands. He blushed but didn't look away. “that happens when i feel a lot of love.” Now it was your turn to blush. You put your face down on his chest and groaned. “Can you be any more cheesy!?” He laughed before ruffling your hair. “i probably can’t but have you eaten pap’s lasagne?” You laughed and swatted at his chest. He was right though, that was also pretty cheesy. 

The two of you cuddled a bit longer before you heard a knock on your door. “SANS? IS SHE AWAKE YET?” You jumped off the bed (kicking Sans while doing so) and ran to the door, ripping it open. “Papy!” you shouted excitedly. “HUMAN!” he shouted back, louder of course. He wrapped his arms around your middle and picked you up, spinning you around in the hallway before entering your apartment, still holding you tightly to his chest. “BROTHER! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US SHE WAS AWAKE YET?” You looked up at the taller skeleton, softly tapping his cheek. “We?” you asked but before he could respond a dishevelled looking Mettaton exited the skeletons residence, rubbing his eyes. “Darling, when are you-oh.” You grinned as you took in the robots appearance. He had bed hair and was wearing the shirt you had first seen Papyrus in, complete with a pair of the skeletons hot pants. 

“just so you know, i don't approve of this but i was too worried about you to throw a tantrum,” you heard Sans say behind you. Mettaton blushed and quickly ran back into (what you assumed to be) Papyrus’ bedroom, slamming the door behind him. “He’s so cuuute~,” you sang before the taller skeleton sat you back down on the ground. “HE IS, ISN’T HE?” Papyrus said with a blush before turning around and leaving your apartment again. Before he closed the door he turned back to you. “PLEASE GET READY SO WE CAN GO TO THE STUDIO AND TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU’RE OKAY!” he said and closed the door. 

You sighed and walked over to your dresser. You got some cute clothes and fresh underwear before turning back to Sans. You smiled when you saw that he was on the verge of falling back asleep. You quietly walked over to your bathroom and closed the door behind you. 

After a long and thorough shower you put on some black hot pants and a soft pink shirt, finishing it off with your favourite collar (one that Sans had bought you) you felt extremely pretty, despite the almost healed wounds on your thighs and arms. You smiled and ruffled your hair to give it more volume and exited the bathroom. Sans was still sleeping so you stealthily left your flat and knocked on the door opposite yours. Mettaton opened the door for you and let you in with a slight blush grazing his cheeks. You just gave him a little kiss before walking past him to Sans room. “I’m just grabbing some fresh clothes for Sans!” you shouted as you passed Papyrus working in the kitchen. He made an affirming sound before continuing his work. 

As you dug around Sans commode, Mettaton stood in the doorway and watched you. “Papy and I are together now,” he mumbled. You quickly turned towards him and grinned. “I know! Congratulations!” When he didn't smile back you dropped the things you had pulled out onto Sans’ bed and walked over to him. “What’s wrong?” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m...I’m not sure- Do you think Sans is serious? When he says he doesn't approve of us? I mean, I don't care. But it means a lot to Papyrus.” You hugged him tightly. “Sans can be an idiot sometimes. You know that. He doesn't... _not_ like you. He just doesn't want to see his little bro grow up. He’ll get over it.” Mettaton hugged you back and sighed again. “Thanks..”

After cuddling some more, you poked him in the side, grabbed Sans’ clothes and left again. When you got back in your flat, you crawled onto your bed and straddled Sans. “Wake up, sleepy bones,” you grinned and poked his cheeks. You were surprised when you found out you could squish them just like he always squished yours. You giggled as you did it over and over again until he was fully awake. “hafin’ fun?” he mumbled and you stopped. “Yup!” you grinned and gave him a kiss. He put his hands on your thighs, softly massaging them, careful of your wound. “you look cute,” he smiled, admiring your collar. You blushed but smiled back. “Thank you.”

You slightly traced his cheekbone before noticing his prominent eye bags. You somehow overlooked them until now. “Are you okay?” you whispered, worriedly looking down at him. “yeah. i just didn't sleep much because i wanted to wait until you woke up.” You giggled. “Well, that didn't work out.” He chuckled before rolling the two of you over. You were lying on your back, on the soft covers, looking up into his eyes. “’m glad you’re okay,” he said with a sad smile. You held his face in your hands pulling him down to you. “You’re telling me,” you mumbled before kissing him deeply, lovingly. 

The kiss lasted for a long time, both of you putting all your gratitude, relief and love into it. When you parted again you squished his cheeks. “You’re cute,” you smiled before wiggling out from under him, grabbing his clothes and throwing them at his head. “Come on get ready, I wanna see everyone!” He just groaned, about to object when you glared at him. With a sigh he pulled off his shirt in slow motion and got dressed. You laughed.

When Sans was ready you took his hand and pulled him to the door. Before he could open it though, you held him back. “Sans.” You looked at him sternly, demanding his full attention. “..yes?” You put your hands on his shoulders and pressed him so the two of you were on eye level. “You’re going to tell Mettaton that you like him and that you approve of his and Papyrus’ relationship.” “n-” You immediately cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. “Yes. Papyrus is a consenting adult and he likes Mettaton. You want your brother to be happy, right?” He nodded so you slowly took your hand off his mouth. “Papy and I will go ahead. When you catch up with us, I want to see a happy Mettaton, got it?” He nodded again, pouting. “Good boy,” you giggled and gave him a kiss in between his eyes.

You opened your door, walking across the hall and banging on Papyrus’. The tall skeleton opened and grinned down at you. “ARE YOU ALL READY TO GO?” You nodded and took his hands, pulling him to the stairs. “Sans and Mettaton have to talk so we’ll go ahead, alright?” You didn't wait for an answer and just pushed him down the stairs.

“By the way,” you mumbled when you arrived at the ground floor. “How did the two of you actually get together?” The skeleton blushed and leaned against the wall, outside of your apartment complex. “WELL..YOU HAD BEEN SLEEPING FOR TWO DAYS AND I WAS GETTING WORRIED. SANS HAD TO TAKE CARE OF YOU SO METTATON STAYED WITH ME. WE HAVE A SIMILAR WORK SCHEDULE SO THAT WAS VERY EASY. WE WERE JUST GETTING HOME FROM WORK WHEN IT JUST...SLIPPED OUT.” His blush got darker and you grinned up at him. “What slipped out?” you smiled. “I SAID ‘THIS FEELS LIKE WE’RE A MARRIED COUPLE’ AND THEN I MUMBLED ‘I WISH WE WERE’. I DO NOT KNOW HOW BUT HE UNDERSTOOD THE LAST PART TOO SO IT WAS ALL VERY EMBARRASSING BUT IN THE END WE FOUND OUT THAT WE LIKE EACH OTHER!” That was adorable. You giggled and bounced a little. “That’s so cute! I’m glad you’re together now! I wish you the best of luck!”

Before he could answer, the door behind you opened. Out came a practically shining Mettaton and a pouting Sans. “So, Sans? Don’t you want to tell Papy something?” Mettaton grinned and nudged him forward. Sans sighed dramatically before he looked up at his brother. “i approve.” Papyrus tilted his head and stared at the smaller skeleton. “WHAT DO YOU APPROVE OF?” You giggled behind your hand and smiled innocently when Sans glared at you. 

“i approve of your and mettaton’s relationship,” he mumbled, starring at the ground. In a split second he was picked up off the floor and spun around in a big circle. “THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS!” Papyrus screamed even louder than usual. He hugged his brother tight to his chest. From your position you could see that the younger brother had a few stray tears running down his cheeks. You felt your heart warm at the sight and before you knew it you ran up to them and hugged them. Soon Mettaton joined and now even Sans had to smile.

When the hug ended Papyrus and Mettaton shared a loving gaze. You smiled warmly at the two of them before turning around. It felt like you were intruding on a private moment so you stepped a few feet away and waited. Soon Sans joined you and put an arm around your shoulder. You cuddled into him, wrapping your arm around his hips. “Thank you,” you said sincerely. He just nuzzled the top of your head and sighed. “i was never really against them anyway. i’m just scared.” You nodded and stood in front of him. “You don’t have to be. You don’t have to handle everything alone anymore. I’m here for you. You’re not alone.” He smiled and gave you a short, loving kiss.

“you’re not alone either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was ride. honestly. im fucking exhausted. thank you all for reading this, it means a lot. this was my first long fanfiction. my first long story. i think you can guess why. 
> 
> i learned a lot while writing this. i improved a lot. 
> 
> i really like this story. this reader. the relationship between her and everyone else. i dont want to give them up. so im gonna rewrite this. and maybe make a sequel, we'll see. would anyone read that?
> 
> anyway, thank you all, i love you all.
> 
> and criticism is (as always) very much appreciated and wished for.
> 
> i love you <3
> 
> vote: https://strawpoll.com/d1ac7s9e


	31. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Yeah hi.

I said I was going to re-write this. I will! I'm just letting you know that it will change a lot though!

I will try to incorporate Dancetale more (= make them dance way more and the lore and stuff) and I'll change the story a bit (there was too much going on).

Alright..just wanted to let anyone know who was interested!!

Love you! Bye!


End file.
